Testosterona
by levadura
Summary: UA. OOC. Conocemos el típico estereotipo de Universo Alternativo. Si,chico nuevo, escuela nueva, blhablha... pero..¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como las pensamos?¿Y si los roles cambiaran? shounenai.yaoi
1. Default Chapter

_**Testosterona**_

UA. OOC (muy remarcado). Todos conocemos el típico estereotipo de Universo Alternativo. Ya saben, chico nuevo, escuela nueva... popularidad instantánea... pero... ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no fueran como las pensamos¿Y si por una gran demencia las cosas dieran un giro de 360 grados¿Si los roles cambiaran y las cosas y las personas simplemente no fueran... como eran? NaruSaku, SasuNaru (shonen ai muy suave).

(Paréntesis: pensamientos de Sasuke)

(NA: Nota de autora xD)

* * *

_**Introducción **_

Y bien, como en muchos otros fics de universo alternativo, yo, Sasuke Uchiha, seré un nuevo chico en la ciudad.

Asimismo en una escuela.

Y haré muchas fans.

Y tendré buenas calificaciones.

Podría hacer una larguísima lista de fics universo alternativo con estos elementos.

Pero como no se me da la gana, lo omitiré esta vez.

Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, seré admirado por las chicas y odiado por los chicos.

Igualmente seré todo un genio en los deportes.

Y en todo en lo cual a la autora se le ocurra.

Traeré ropa de rocker y escucharé "metal" hasta las tres de la madrugada disturbando al vecindario de mi nueva localidad.

Usaré mi equipo de cómputo hasta las horas anteriormente mencionadas y viviré con mi hermano Itachi en un apartamento.

Pero hay algo que no será igual a todos los fics (al menos de los que yo mismo he conocido).

Naruto.

Porque él será un chico frío y estilizado (cuando esté conmigo y tenga que guardar apariencias), el cual tiene un montón de admiradoras por todos lados

El será mejor que yo en muchas cosas e incontables veces trataré de que reconozca mis esfuerzos.

Porque él saldrá con Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Kin e Ino a la vez.

Pero no sentirá nada.

Y no se molestará cuando le diga usuraton-kachi. Ni tampoco cuando le diga usurabaka.

Porque él no será Naruto sino una barata imitación de mi persona.

Porque yo lo voy a envidiar y voy desear tener sus perforaciones en la oreja, su despreocupación, su desdén, sus medallas de artes marciales. Y voy a desear estar en sus zapatos.

Y voy a desear su casa, sus dibujos de niño de preescolar, voy a desearlo.

(Malpensados, no de esa forma.)

Y yo saldré perdiendo.

Porque simplemente él será el popular.

Y el favorito de Kakashi-sensei.

Y mi modelo a seguir.

Y el que me ignorará.

El que me dejará con la mano colgando cuando lo quiero saludar.

Y el que me gane en peleas de duelo xiao-lin.

(Estoy enloqueciendo de la depresión, lo último omítanlo).

Además será el novio de Sakura.

El chico perfecto.

El ganador, el vencedor, el defensor, el mejor.

¿Y yo que seré?

Su rival.

Porque cuando alguien escribe siempre pone como iguales a los rivales.

(Que bonito rimó, me estoy inspirando).

Pero cuando en un fic 'normal' dicen: "**Naruto** _es e_l rival _de_ **Sasuke**", suena así como que yo soy mejor o yo tengo la delantera.

Pero este fic será: "**Sasuke** _no le llega_ ni a los talones **al rubio**".

(Porque a la niña detrás del ordenador se le dio la gana.)

Porque hasta Gaara se arrodillará a sus pies.

Y Neji.

Y Shik-... no, Nara no.

Y jugaremos YUGI cards... y tendremos batallas shamánikas, podremos ver fantasmas y los combatiremos, seremos samuráis, despertaremos el poder sayayin (o como se escriba) y...

...creo que debo dejar de leer el semanario Shonen Jump...

Él siempre será el mejor.

Se vestirá no necesariamente de negro.

Como yo.

Y leerá mangas de poco contenido cultural en sus ratos libres.

Verá caricaturas.

Como South Park.

Y leerá "El quijote de la mancha", de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra (primer tomo), en una ida al baño. (NA: o.o ¡Madre Santa¿Cuánto se tardó?)

Y también varios escritores con el premio Nobel de literatura.

Sabrá hablar perfectamente castellano, inglés y japonés.

Cantará canciones en alemán.

De Rammstein.

Y también en inglés.

De John Lennon.

Y en castellano.

De Miguel Bosé.

Bailará tango, danzones, break-dance, vals, slam, jarabe tapatío, jaranas, el cha-cha-chá y muchas otras cosas más.

Y hará actos de beneficencia los fines de semana.

Porque será una buena persona, aun y cuando me deje con la mano colgando cuando lo quiero saludar.

Porque tendrá una reputación que cuidar.

Porque tendrá reputación.

(Y una muy buena.)

Porque será mi compañero.

Mi amigo...

Mi verdadero amigo...

...Uzumaki Naruto...

* * *

OOC A MORIR¡ GYAHHH¡ por ke hice esto? Bien¡ ganas de ver a Naruto por segundos **_ENCIMA_** de Sasuke (o-o no literalmente, OHH, bien, tal vez si). Bien, pues, espero que les haya gustado... ahem... bien... como saben aquí habrá dos parejas impuestas... aunque espérense más XDD... seehh... xD... me gustaría decirles más cosas, pero como no se me ocurre nada en este momento luego se los digo... ok?

Sehh... weno... les recomiendo que tomen choko milk nn y que no tomen leche caducada hace 2 días

Ah, y bailen... la danza del venado---- 6.9---...

Con cariño,

Kao-chan n-n.


	2. Testosterona

_**Testosterona**_

**Capítulo Uno: Testosterona**

Y si el profesor Ebisu de educación sexual no era molesto ¿entonces quién lo sería?

Se recostó cansinamente sobre los libros mientras que la primera hora de clases de lo que parecía ser un extremadamente largo día comenzaba.

El maestro hablaba y hablaba sin parar, ni siquiera para cerciorarse de que sus educandos le prestaban aunque fuera una mínima atención a la clase...

Y en su cabeza simplemente resonaban palabras borrosas, palabras incoherentes... "Progesterona... blahlah... testosterona... blahblah... sexo... blahblah... género... xyxyxyxyxyx... identidad sexual... blahblahblah... masturbación... blablah... ciclo menstrual..." y muchas otras cosas que a ciencia cierta no le interesaban en lo más mínimo...

Si lo que le habían dicho en la secundaria no era suficiente ¿entonces qué lo sería?...

Y mientras se ocupaba de hacer minuciosos apuntes e ilustraciones (que por cierto ni con la asignatura tenían que ver)... contoneaba ligeramente la cabeza pensando en un mil de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con células reproduciéndose por meiosis... ni con humanos reproduciéndose por... ustedes saben...

A ése entonces pentágonos, pentagramas y un montón de figuras geométricas hechas descuidadamente con un bolígrafo de tinta escarlata cubrían la superficie de la hoja nívea.

Y mientras el monólogo avanzaba, tarareaba suavemente una canción de Lacrimosa.

Hacía como tres meses que había llegado a esa escuela, (que en su opinión apestaba) y le habían acogido mejor de lo que había pensado.

Su hermano había premeditado cuidadosamente antes el mudarse del pueblo natal de sus progenitores, ya que le desesperaba tanta tranquilidad y quería estudiar de forma "moderna", justamente como lo hacían en los suburbios.

Y él ya se había cansado de la tiranía de su padre, así que simplemente se pegó como chicle a Itachi y se fue arrastrando de él aún y cuando lo llevara al fin del mundo a ver si los gnomos existían (la carrera de su hermano: la parapsicología).

En pocas palabras se largó de su casa para jamás volver, disfrazado como un niñito que admiraba fervientemente a su hermano (ehhh... aunque en verdad lo hacía) y que quería superarse a sí mismo estudiando algo GRANDIOSO y haciendo muy felices a sus padres... (no sabiendo que ellos ya eran muy felices porque se quedaron solitos, sin dos adolescentes problemáticos y rebeldes a los cuales atender y alimentar).

Ahora sí, papacitos, para que sepan lo que es la vida... ¡a rascarse con sus propias uñitas!... pero a la vez... ¡LIBERTAD SIN LÍMITES xDDD!... ahem... regresando al tema...

Como decía... su arribo a esa escuela había sido hace tres meses... los cuales habían sido de total impacto para él... la ciudad... era... realmente... ¡horrible!...

Los lugares estaban sucios... estaba todo en total cemento y no había siquiera un área verde en ningún lugar... era un sitio escandaloso y la contaminación ambiental estaba desinflándole los pulmones como si cada vez que aspirara aire se tragara un montón de humo del cigarro más potente del que se pudieran imaginar...

En resumen era el lugar perfecto... cada vez que salía, sentía rebotarle el corazón de satisfacción y suspirar silenciosa y ensoñadoramente...

Todo mejoró aun más cuando llegó a la escuela.

Para empezar, llegó tarde a la primera clase (...y a todas las demás...) y recibió detención por rebeldía e insolencia ante los maestros.

Como resultado: más de veinte chicas detrás de sus talones y con corazones en los ojos.

Para secundar, obtuvo una de las mejores calificaciones en los primeros exámenes de conocimiento general (y todos lo demás).

Como resultado: más chicas detrás de sus talones y con más corazones, no solamente en los ojos.

Y como tercer objetivo, se hizo... ¿amigo?... ¿rival?... ¿ambos?... del chico más popular de la escuela...

Como tercer y último resultado: la mitad y casi la mayoría de las chicas detrás de él y la admiración de muchas otras personas (que se unieron, no accidentalmente, a su club de fans).

En aquel momento, mientras que escribía más de veinte veces el término "Testosterona" (la última palabra mencionada por el maestro) en su cuaderno, ahora con una pluma de tinta verde (obsequio de un chico raro de cejas grandes, que por situaciones indefinidas y casi inexplicables, conoció) escuchó pasos acercándose desde afuera, que se dirigían hacia el aula en la que se encontraba.

Entonces alzó su vista y observó en la puerta al chico rubio.

Traía el cabello despeinado y alborotado, (que le caía delicadamente sobre la frente) y los ojos azules entrecerrados, signo notable de que se acababa de levantar de la cama.

Por su aspecto, se advertía que muy apenas y se había lavado el rostro y los vendajes que tenía en uno de sus brazos se había recorrido casi hasta caérsele. La camiseta negra que portaba estaba arrugada y el pantalón naranja holgado, con una considerable suma de cadenas colgándole y cuantiosas bolsas, lo traía medio volteado y con la bragueta hasta abajo. Los tenis estilo "converse" se hallaban sucios y con las cintas desabrochadas. Y los ojos aún estaban delineados levemente con negro.

'-Eh... –tocó la puerta escandalosamente, hasta que el profesor Ebisu le atendió muy molesto-... ehh... maestro... ¿me deja pasar? –y con una sonrisa desvergonzada sacó el suspiro de más de una chica en el salón.

'-Ah, pero señor Uzumaki¡que alegría! –ironía-... ya empezaba a pensar que la clase estaba muy tranquila sin usted... –y el maestro apretó una sonrisa sarcástica, en verdad quería dejar en vergüenza al chico esta vez- Je. Je. Je. – _"Mocoso idiota... esta vez me las pagarás"_- ¿y por qué esas fachas y tan tarde, señor Uzumaki?...

'-Ya sabe, maestro... jejejejee –y riendo con ánimos, se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y mostró un paquete de color café-crema que sacó, dicho por las apariencias... de la nada... – más vale tarde que nunca... y arreglaba unos asuntos... que pensándolo bien, no son míos... –subrayado esto, le entregó el paquete al maestro y agregó- de parte de Kakashi-sensei...

'-Ehhh... ahh... –lo abrió y sin sacar el contenido del envoltorio lo contempló, haciendo se le subieron los colores a la cara... – pero... ehhh... ahh... gracias... –al parecer, por esa graaan sonrisa de pervertido que se le dibujó, olvidó lo que le iba a decir y lo observó detenidamente, formándosele otra idea para reprenderle- aunque... ¡ESO NO LO EXCUSA PARA VESTIRSE COMO VAGO Y LLEGAR A MEDIA CLASE! – apuntándolo con el dedo gritó y una gotita de sudor se recorrió por la cabeza de todos.

'-Ahhh... eso es porque me levanté tarde... – un gesto sarcástico se formó en su cara y suspiró- aunque si quiere me puedo arreglar aquí... –y dicho esto se subió el cierre del pantalón y se sacudió el pelo. Sacó un cepillo de dientes de su mochila y se cepilló los dientes ahí, escupiendo en el bote de basura. Todos lo miraron extrañados y él se limitó a guardar su cepillo de dientes.

'-O.OU0... –todos...

'-¿Ya puedo pasar? –con fastidio se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió maliciosamente, mostrando su diente más largo.

'-Si, claro... niñato engreído... –Ebisu le hizo un gesto con la mano y sin darle importancia, añadió- pero quítate esos piercing en mi clase... –pausó- Volviendo al tema, la glándula hipófisis al mandar órdenes a las glándulas gonadotropinas...

Naruto suspiró y se quitó los cinco de la oreja izquierda y los dos de la derecha. Aunque al voltearse Ebisu a hacer apuntes en la pizarra, le sacó la lengua y mostró uno en ésta, transparente y muy pequeño.

'-Algunas risitas femeninas invadieron el aula y el chico se rió también, con ellas, demostrando un dejo inocente.

El maestro se volvió y lo miró desconfiado. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y con el mismo gesto tierno y completó:- ¡Ya me los quité!

'-Ya veo...- y sin pretexto alguno, la clase continuó.

Sasuke observó al rubio con las cejas enarcadas y él le devolvió la mirada.

Naruto le sacó la lengua descaradamente, mostrándole el piercing transparente, mientras que Sasuke le mostraba la suya, con un pendiente azul oscuro. Ambos se miraron y se pusieron uno al otro una cara de: "¡Presumido...!" que terminó en una sonrisa.

Pero se detuvieron de hacer gestos cuando unos marcadores (provenientes de la mano del profesor) chocaron con sus cabezas.

'-¡PONGAN ATENCIOOOON!... ¡UZUMAKI, UCHIHA, CASTIGADOS¡DETENCIÓOOOON!

"_Vaya remedio..."_ pensaron los dos anteriores suspirando... _"como si eso no fuera una costumbre, ya..."_

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Arigatou Gozaimasou por los Reviews xDDD... n-n se que es raro Naruto-seme, pero al pobre ya le toca xDD... sehhh... imaginen toda la vida tachado como uke 

Naruto: n-n Sasukeee, esta vezz yo kerooo ser arriba¡

Sasuke: estas lokooo?

Naruto:n.nah, bueno, entonces me voy con Gaara-samma, vas a ver que él si va a querer¡ (le saca la lengua)

**Con Gaara... (en la "oficina" del Kazekage)**

Naruto: hola Gaara¡ n-n

Gaara: (con su expresión "todo me vale un pepino... quiero sangreee", pero interiormente happy XDD) Dime, Naruto¿qué se te ofrece?

Naruto: VENGO A TENER SEXO CONTIGO¡

Gaara: (se desangra por hemorragia nasal, expulsado hacia atras) ...

Naruto: Ehhh... Gaara...estas OKy noKO?

Gaara: (se levanta, entorpecido) Ahh... si este...yo...

Naruto: entonces...en dónde prefieres en la mesa o en el suelo?

Gaara: Naruto... yo... estoy de acuerdo en lo que tu elijas (se sonroja hasta kedar del tono de su pelo)

Naruto: en serio? n-n (chilla, jubiloso) entonces no te molestará que sea seme, verdad?

Gaara: ...

**Después de la negativa del pelirrojo, optó por irse con Itachi... **

Itachi: No, ni después de muerto, mancharía mi reputación...

Naruto: VAMOOSS¡ NO SERÁ TAN MALOO¡ (hace un pucherito)

Itachi: yo sé que no... (le toma el rostro delicadamente y luego lo besa) pero no puedo dejar que todos digan que me dejé dominar... y...por qué no olvidas esas tonterías de ser seme, a mi hermano y vamos a hacer lo que me pedías en un principio... pero tu como mi pekeño uke kitsune?

(Naruto escapa de ahí, momentos antes de ser violado)

Y como última opción (de su agrado, al menos xDD)

Naruto: NEJIIII¡

Neji: keee? (voltea violentamente)

Naruto: SE MI UKEEEE¡

Neji: (empieza con el sangrado de Gaara xDD) cómo como cómo?

Naruto: SIII¡ tengamos sexo¡

Neji: Noooo¡ eso del ukeeee ¡ o.o... perdón? tú de semeee? xDDDD

Naruto: (empieza a llorar desconsoladamente)

Neji: UKUKUKUKUKUK... HAHAHAHA...JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

**Naruto: ...**

**Kao: xDDDDD... ehhh... bueno nos vemox XDDD bye... xDD kukuku

* * *

cc**

Kao-chan


	3. Nobody's home

_**Testosterona**_

**Capítulo 2: Nobody's home**.

En el silencioso pasillo no se oía ni la más mínima exclamación, ni siquiera el susurro del viento.

Parecía como si la vida entera y la civilización tumultuosa, hubieran sido exterminadas por completo de la faz del planeta.

Como si ya nada existiera y él se hubiera quedado únicamente en esa nada.

Perdido en ésos ojos azules.

Mientras sus brazos se entrelazaban y sus labios se unían en un melodioso cántico de dolor.

Su dolor.

Y los siguió observando aparentemente tranquilo, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras ésa chica de cabellos rosas le robaba el aliento al rubio y lo acariciaba sin compasión.

Entonces detuvo sus ojos en ella, entre las personas, entre el espacio, entre el tiempo.

Y como una llamada a su subconsciente, la chica de cabellos rosas le devolvió la mirada.

Y le sonrió azorada.

Un sonrojo escarlata cubrió sus mejillas y unos ojos airosos, arrogantes, acudieron al lugar de donde estaban antes unos dulces y embelesados.

Entre las mesas, el comedor, la cafetería, él reprimió las ganas de increparle que era una perra de marca.

Y entre la gente, las mesas y todo lo demás, se perdió, saliendo del silencioso pasillo, desentendido, no sabiendo que esa sonrisa le traería incontables problemas.

* * *

Ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde, los detenidos ya habían terminado todas las tareas enmendadas por los profesores, sólo les quedaba esperar a la santa hora en la que llegara el maestro responsable de ellos y los dejara salir.

Entre diez y doce alumnos ocupaban la callada biblioteca que ese viernes (sin duda desperdiciado) habían sido castigados.

Los detenidos no solían ser tan quietos, casi siempre la biblioteca se encontraba llena de desorden, ruido y bullicio a esas horas, pero como era viernes los muchachos preferían guardar silencio y esperar ser liberados por buena conducta (ya que entre más tiempo se tardasen en callar más tiempo su alma estaría enclaustrada en ése salón húmedo y desesperante).

Mientras que la mayoría se comunicaba en susurros, se quedaban inconscientes (o en estado de coma) por aburrimiento y otros tantos desacomodaban las estanterías y las vitrinas, Sasuke leía.

Oohh, pero no era absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con cultura o con alguno de esos escritores famosos que al menos conocemos a fuerza de oírlos, era... manga...

"_Sukisho Sukisyo_" para ser más exactos. Y mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja y a veces dejaba escapar uno que otro suspiro (NA: o.o no c, pork, pero me sonó al estilo Kakashi leyendo el IchaIcha XDDD) miraba cautelosamente a su alrededor por si alguien lo veía.

Al fin y al cabo no le importó, alzó los pies sobre la mesa y se puso a sus anchas a leer su manga estilo _shounen-ai. _Al final, si alguien le decía algo, lo mandaría a freír espárragos ó en otras palabras más filosóficas y finas, que fuera a joder a otra persona.

Si bien, tenía esa costumbre de literaturas... "excéntricas"... desde que leyó el tomo 16 de X-CLAMP, propiedad de su hermano Itachi... (NA: xD) el cual lo dejó marcado de por vida y con trauma emocional que lo instituyó como un dependiente del shounen-ai... (NA: seeh, justo como nosotras xD).

El chico de ojos rojos jamás se enteró que su pequeño hermano leía sus mangas de X-CLAMP y mucho menos se enteró que era un aficionado del SeishiroSubaru.

Si bien, el shounen-ai no era su única afición, el shoujo-ai también ocupaba un lugar dentro de sus estándares sensoriales. Aunque no en tanta escala como el shounen-ai, claro, si bien, el shounen-ai había sido su nacimiento al manga y sería su muerte a ésta (en pocas palabras, con el manga de Sailor Moon le bastaba para saber de shoujo-ai o cualquier cosa relacionada, y eso ya era mucho).

Repentinamente, la puerta se azotó con violencia y entró el profesor encargado muy molesto, vociferando que salieran rápido.

Como si al decir esto se hubiese prendido un interruptor mágico, casi todos los chicos salieron a tropel del aula como manada de animales salvajes en estampida.

El Uchiha guardó tranquilamente sus cosas y se preparó para salir, pero algo le llamó la atención: una cabeza rubia que descansaba plácidamente contra una mesa alejada.

En segundos, viendo algunas escenas de "Sukisho" en su cabeza, teniéndolo a él y al que reconoció como Naruto como protagonistas, varias fantasías empezaron a zumbarle en los oídos.

Como negando la idea, sacudió la cabeza y sacó una hoja de papel de su mochila. Haciéndola una bolita, la arrojó certeramente a la cabeza del que dormía.

Sin duda, con un sueño tan pesado, ni con una roca se hubiera movido.

Entonces, cansinamente, se dignó al fin a acercarse a él y despertarlo como Dios manda.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, el rubio balbuceó algo entre sueños que lo dejó con los pelos de punta:

"Yu...-yu-... Yuki... "

Yu-yu- ¿Yuki¿A qué Yuki se refería? Un poco asustado, dio unos pasos retrocediendo y una gotita recorrió su nuca.

"Ehhh..." al fin luchándose a despertarlo, lo zarandeó con violencia, sacándole un respingo sorpresivo- "ehhh... Naruto..."

Con los ojos entrecerrados, y con una expresión lastimosa, el rubio abrió sus ojos y reconoció al instante quien lo había despertado.

"¿Kiba? -.-..." pero al percatarse quien verdaderamente era, dio un salto y una expresión fría y desatenta cruzó por su rostro. "Ahh... pero si eres tu... el más idiota de la clase..." se levantó y acomodándose la chaqueta se dispuso a salir. Al Uchiha le hirvió la sangre internamente y sintió como el cerebro le iba a explotar. Le molestaba tanto como lo llamaba... después de que él hacía tantos intentos para agradarle... nada funcionaba...

"Después de que te levanto, mira como me agradeces... petulante..." al moreno le dio un ataque de ira total y la cólera corrió vertiginosamente pos sus venas, (que lo hizo sentirse como un licántropo en transformación), gesticuló palabras indescifrables con los labios sumamente apretados, pero al final dijo algo que por apariencia no tenía sentido alguno, ni coherencia: "¡Por mí, quédate aquí toda la noche soñando con Yuki!" 'con Yuki'... después de algunos segundos de procesar rápidamente lo salido de su boca, observó el rostro sonrojado de su compañero y se arrepintió de lo sentenciado anteriormente.

Si un rostro rojo podía haber, éste era el de Naruto que simplemente se quedó ahí observando con desprecio a Sasuke. Este último, corroborando con la difícil situación, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse con la cabeza bien en alto, aunque como si del karma, o del destino (como un muy conocido Hyuuga expresaría) se dispusiera, su mochila se abrió mágicamente y todo el contenido que portaba se desparramó (por así decirlo xD) en el suelo entero.

El chico se detuvo en medio camino y maldiciendo levemente su suerte (o karma :P) se dispuso a recoger lo que reconoció como hojas y hojas de apuntes y basura...

Pero sin saberlo y sin notarlo, algo había atraído la atención del rubio. Lo que hizo fue tomar del suelo el pequeño cuaderno y sonreír pícaramente. Entre escrutaciones, investigaciones y negaciones incrédulas, dijo algo casi en un sonoro grito.

"�¡SASUKE¡te gusta _Sukisho_!" y con una risita pícara paseó el tomo por enfrente del rostro horrorizado del mayor. Entre una pelea infantil donde el Uchiha trataba de atrapar al divertido rubio con su ejemplar en manos, una pregunta fue expulsada impulsivamente del menor "¿Eres gay?"

En la última letra de la expresión, el mayor se quedó helado, y arrebatado por fin su libro a Naruto, pensó en la respuesta inteligente que daría.

"_Naruto... ¡claro que sí, jodeeer¡Me gustas, eres súpercaliente¡Esa vez que peleamos en el gimnasio me excité a muerte!"_

Ehhmm... no... veamos... opción número 2...

"_No, claro que noooo... soy mucho más hombre que tú... además... Sukisho... es... ¡de mi hermana!... lo debió meter en mi mochila por accidente!"_ (NA¿hermana? XD ¿Itacha? xD)

O la alternativa número tres...

"¡Que lea _shounen-ai_ no significa que sea gay!... además ¡tu quien eres para juzgarme!" y dicho esto se dispuso a alejarse rápidamente del otro muchacho. Seguramente sería una noticia turbulenta para su club de fans, seguro se encargaría de difundirla... sólo por rencor... sólo por fastidiarlo...

Y otra risita se oyó en la profundidad, a sus espaldas... cuando estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca.

"Sasuke... ¿Has leído _Gravitation_? Te sonará el nombre de **_Yuki_**... Je. Je. Je." esa voz sonaba avergonzada y la verdad no podía ser...-.

Él... él... él...

"¿Te suena _Bokura no Oukoku_, _Love Mode, Tactics _ó tal vez, _Cut_?" asintió, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Le... le... ¡LE GUSRABA EL SHOUNEN-AI, y no sólo eso... EL YAOI! "Pero me agrada más _Sukisho_..." se atrevió a agregar " aunque está demasiado suave para mi gusto... _Tactics_ también me lo pareceaunque mi favorita es _Let's fall in love, _es uno de los mejores, sin duda..."

Su-su... ¿suave?... seeh, suave, sin duda era fan del yaoi...

"Su-su... ¿suave?" repitó la confusa pregunta una vez más en su cabeza... y también fuera de ella.

"Seeh, suave... ¿es curioso, no?" y con esas sonrisas que usaba para derretir chicas, derritió a Sasuke "el chico más mujeriego de la escuela... leyendo novelas gráficas sobre gays... jejejeje... aunque tampoco se la creerían de ti..." reparó.

"Je..." amargamente tomó una bocanada de aire y se dio la vuelta "pues que vayan creyendo... ah, por cierto... esa chica... la del pelo rosa es tu novia ¿no?... Haruno algo, creo..."

"¿Sakura-chan?" y una sonrisa de malicia de desplegó en su rostro- si, lo es...

"Si ella te engañara... ¿te dolería demasiado?" Sasuke pausó, dificultándosele momentáneamente las palabras, la respiración se le aceleró y el corazón le dio un vuelco "tu... tu... ¿la amas realmente?..."

"A Sakura-chan... pues..." en menos lo que dijo lo último, la voz se le quebró un poco y sus palabras sonaron más bajas de lo habitual "ella... es una... ella... es una persona muy especial para mí... ¿por qué¿qué acaso te interesa, Sasuke?" y Sasuke juró ver su empalagosa sonrisa, aún y cuando le estaba dando la espalda... "te alegrarías..."

"Ella... no... en lo absoluto... sólo que yo" y ese gestito fastidioso de nuevo... le penetraba las entrañas y de nuevo su corazón latió con rapidez ... "...yo..."

"Ahh... ya entiendo... ¡sientes atracción por mi!" y casi sin darle tiempo de moverse le dio una palmada... en la... retaguardia... "ohhh... Sasuke... ¡tienes un trasero pequeño y perfecto! (NA: me suena a cierta escena de _Hikaru No Go _xDDD)... ¡que envidia!"

Un segundo pasó, dos, dos y medio... tres... cuatro y sin poder responder...

No supo que fue lo que su cabeza dijo, en un momento remoto de inconsciencia sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y todo su cuerpo se desmoronaba ahí mismo.

"Una vez... cierta joven... me dijo... que jamás entendería a una mujer... que seguramente si fuera una chica jamás conseguiría un novio" entre pequeños sollozos interrumpidos Naruto pareció murmurar silenciosamente. "Sakura-chan y yo rompimos hoy..."

Durante momentos infinitos y a la vez breves, trató de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, un poco entorpecido regresó a la realidad abruptamente y recordó lo último mencionado...

"¿Rompieron?... ¿por qué?" en menos de lo que pensó ya estaba envolviendo al chico en sus brazos y recargaba su cabeza en la del otro.

"Ella... ella... ella... ¡ya no me quiere!" y mientras lloraba infantilmente y una expresión de extrañeza surcaba el rostro del mayor la misma pregunta fue dicha por éste...

"¿Tanto la adoras¿No hay más personas ahí, en el mundo?" un dolor se esparció por el pecho del mayor, mientras lo olvidaba momentáneamente todo.

"¡POR DIOS, ES A LA MUJER QUE AMO!" separándose de Sasuke replicó, muy escandalizado "¡ELLA ES PRÁCTICAMENTE MÍA, ME PERTENECE¡ELLA NO SERÍA NADA DE LO QUE ES AHORA SIN MÍ!"

Hubo varios momentos de silencio, entrelazados unos con otros.

Varias palabras aparecieron en la cabeza de Sasuke...

Presumido.

Vanidoso.

Pedante.

(implante aquí un sinónimo)

En pocos segundos sintió desprecio por Naruto. No sabía que era tan posesivo. Controlándose de no sermonearle para decirle todas sus verdades, inquirió:

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Y en un estado deplorable contestó:

"Cuando vivíamos juntos... Kiba solía recoger perritos lastimados, abandonados o enfermos de la calle..." pausó, hipando "yo... yo... no recogía perritos..." un largo silencio se prolongó por lo que parecieron horas de tensión "... yo recogía personas..."

No... ¡no podía ser cierto¿entonces él...?

"Yo recogí a Sakura-chan cuando ella vivía en las calles... estaba enferma... me pareció una chica tan linda y dulce que no me pude resistir..." y aún llorando salió de la biblioteca rápidamente.

Un viento seco movió los cabellos del Uchiha, despeinándolo. Las cosas estaban cada vez más mal con Naruto de lo que pensaba. No sabía que adoraba tanto a la chica de cabellos rosas, más aún así, por una razón que se negaba a reconocer, se alegraba de su separación.

* * *

Helloooo, you girls�¡ n.n I'm so glad because you, now are reading my fan fic�¡ (really bad grammar by my part, ya know XD, I'm so bad speaking English).

Im so happy�¡ Thank you for the reviews�¡ Especially for:

_**Nicoyasha **_

XDDD (Kao-chan ríe nerviosamente) Domo arigotou por el review Nicoyasha-samma XDDD�¡ Ejejeje, bien le prometo que voy a hacer el NaruSaku más suave xDD y SasuNaru más fuerte... ejejejejej... y hacer los capítulos un pokillo más largos... XDDDD...�¡ jejeje... si leo fanfics en considerable cantidad en inglés... spiral falling? No lo he leído... XDDD pero uno ke últimamente leí y me enkantó jue...Control (o algo así XDDD) La kero Nico-samma siga iwal de divertida.. thnks�¡ **_  
_**

_**Xnomizuki18 **_

Claro, pobeshito T-T...kyaaa... co toda una vida de uke... kien no se traumaa XDDD�¡ Gracias xD�¡

_**reiko asamiya  
**_

Gracias por el review�¡ n.n�¡ T.T claro, Naruto la muevee�¡ no se porke siempre tiene que ser el pisoteado, la cucaracha WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD�¡ Gracias por el Review, espero que te siga gustando, nos vemos n.n�¡

_**Goettia  
**_

Sieee�¡ ItaNaru la mueve�¡ xDDDDD jajaja�¡ he intentado hacer un NaruIta�¡ pero wenoo... jejejeje... ahorita está en proceso (observa a la makinita desconchinflada que representa a su cerebro y un intento de GaaNaru e ItaNaru) ahem... bien... XDDD jejeje, prometo poner ItaNaru... o NaruIta, Gracias por el Review�¡

_**Shooting Star Natalie**_

Si ajajajajajaj, XDDDD. Sieeee es ke no se me ocurría una mejor carrera para Ita-samma así que como días antes estaba leyendo un manual de cómo hacer muñecos vudu y el estudio parapsicológico , pues... puse Itachi como tal XDDDD�¡ Jjajaja siee, siempre a Naru-kun lo ponen como un niño tierno e indefenso, un ukecito más empalagoso que Kamuiiiiiii o Bakuraa�¡ y el no es nada tierno, ni inocente ni ingenuo�¡ Gracias, thnks por el reviews�¡

_**Miki **_

Thanks�¡ Gracias, disculpa por el retraso en la contestación del review�¡ Espero ke te siga agradando�¡**_  
_**

_**Yuuna Ushiha**_

Si jajajaja, ya sée�¡ Volé, volé y volé�¡ XDDDDD (eso fue una expresión de delirio, no le hagas caso XDD) jajajaja, sieps... los dos serán unosjajajajajasieee... la "eterna búskeda de Naruto por su uke" hasta suena poetiko xD.. con Orochimaruuu... ahem... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (si tira al suelo de la risa) que lindo... XDDDDDD...ke romántico... Sie, yo tmbn tengo un doujinshi.. creo que se llama "Kodomo no Otona" ahemno me acuerdo o.o... pero es "Childrens and Both adults" jajaja, realmente no me acuerdo n.n... Muchas gracias por el review�¡**_  
_**

_**maca-chan15 **_

Jejejeje... hay un peke inconveniente con lo del lemmon... (uno) – no sé escribir lemmon muy bien del todo(dos) ahem... n.n pues no sé escribir lemmon del nada... XDDD.. jejejeje muchas graciass�¡

Y las que me dejaron review en el primer capítulo�¡**_  
_**

_**Haruko**_ Yo? en ferma mental.. ahem (rolleyes y brinca la ventana para vooolar)

**_Shooting Star Natalie _**jajajajajaja, sehhh... lo hice a las doce de la noche mientras bajaba el manga de Sukisho... XDDDD... gracias

**_Saskechan _**thnk you... XDD el tercer capi XDD

_**Miki**_ Graciass... Kisses to you, pretty girl n.n

**_tsubasa1989 _**jujujuju pos prontmentew lo verás aún máss por encima de él... xDD thankyou

**_maca-chan15 _**mi primerrr revieww�¡ que emoción�¡graciass especiales�¡ haré intento de hacer lemmon (XD ya que varias me lo han pedido) sieee�¡ gracias por animarte a leer mi fic�¡ n.n

Muchas gracias�¡ n.n�¡ que bien que les pareció una idea original�¡ las kerooo�¡ T.T�¡

Kyaaaa�¡ Promedio 7 reviews por capítulo�¡ las kerooooo másssn.n (salta y brinca) Kao-chan siempre aspira a muy poco�¡ 3 reviews mi máximo XDD�¡ jejejeje...�¡ Kao se pone feliz cuando recibe reviews - aún y cuando sean flames�¡ así puedo hacer fogatas en el patio de mi casa, prender la estufa de mi awelay quemar mis exámenes con calificaciones bajas�¡ WIII�¡ (no se asustan, comí flan XDDD) KYAAAA�¡ domo arigatou (se que hay personas con 20 reviews por promedio XDD, pero cuando recibo más de seis, lo que casi siempre recibo... I feel really happy)

(Continuación de..."La eterna búsqueda de Naruto por su uke..." jajaja.. que filosófiko... gracias por el título Yuuna Ushiha XDD)

Y si bien... Sasuke por fiiin se dejara dominar... (que no creo, pero wenoo)...

(es de noche, la casita de Sasuke... ahem... en la camita... desnudo...dándose de golpes con Naruto.. el cual también está desnudo XDD.. ahhh... jajaja... ah está bien... me lo plagié de otro fic XDD... no me maten...)

S: Ah... Nar-nar.. narutooo... (gemidogemido)... er-... er... eres realmente malísimo lamiendo... ahh... ahh... el que seas el ho- ho...hokage no te hace mejor en estooo...

N: Queee? (lo hace más lentamente) asíi...?

S: nooo... lo sigues haciendo pesimamente mál�¡ así jamás llegaré al orgasmo�¡ GYAHHH�¡ (se desespera y lo pone debajo suyo) asíii, mi amorrr�¡ (empieza a lamer cuidadosamente... aspira un poco y derrama saliva)

N: aHhhh... AAHHHH�¡ (gime y gime) ohhh SASUKEEEE TU SI QUE ERES BUENO�¡

S: (muerde suavemente) ñakñamnnn... umhhh... (rikooooo -)

N: Ahhhh... AHHH�¡ HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH�¡

RESULTADO: Negativo, aunque Sasuke accedió a ser el uke, terminó como seme y Naruto... pues pobre de él... XDDD ahora sabemos que en mi sucia mente no sirve para "eso"... XDD

ESPEREN LOS DEMÁS n.n... JEJEJEJE

Nos vemos�¡

Kao-chan


	4. The first time I spoke with you

**Testosterona**

Capítulo Tres: The first time I spoke with you (GAGAGA SP) 

La primera vez que hablé contigo,  
me sonreíste,  
por primera vez había conseguido hablar contigo,  
con mis palabras,  
pensaba que si hablaba contigo te molestaría  
y con esa inseguridad, reuní valor y te hablé.  
No se expresarme muy bien, así que te dije algo extraño  
me prestaste atención sin ignorarme  
eso me hizo realmente feliz,  
pero no piensas nada sobre mi  
es una pena, pero ...  
La primera vez que hable contigo,  
me sonreíste,  
por primera vez había conseguido  
hablar contigo,  
con mis palabras...

_Pero realmente no había opción esta vez. _

_Olvidarte, esa era la mejor elección._

_En pocas semanas habías bajado más mi autoestima de lo que cualquier otra persona había hecho._

_Eras tan perfecto, tan inmaculado. _

_Parecía como si ninguna vez hubieras llorado y ni siquiera rozado el error._

_Empecé a creer que no es cierto lo que la gente dice, eso, lo que dicen sobre que: "La persona que se equivoca, es la mejor, porque aprende de sus errores"._

_Pero contigo era diferente, tu nunca te equivocabas, todo siempre te salía bien._

_Hasta que te vi, detrás de la escuela, aspirando algo que ni yo mismo pude reconocer._

_Te escondías, eras vulnerable._

_Tus ojos estaban dilatados y parecías mareado. _

_Entonces empezaste a vomitar._

_Me estremecí ante el sólo reflejo de tus ojos vacíos y tus torpes movimientos, para luego comprender lo que mi mente evadía._

_Te drogabas._

_Desde hace cuanto, no lo sabía, era la primera vez que te veía haciéndolo._

_Me dio una rabia total, te estabas haciendo daño tú mismo._

_¿Por qué no eras feliz?_

_A ti siempre todo te salía bien. _

_La escuela, los deportes, eras popular, leías de todo, hablabas con una propiedad que cualquier persona reconocía y admiraba, incluso el maestro de lengua._

_Entonces me dirigí hacia ti, te quería demasiado para seguir viéndote de esa manera._

_En pocos segundos te quité la porquería que estabas inhalando y con la otra mano te di un golpe en la cara a puño cerrado._

_Vi como tu boca sangraba lentamente y como empezabas a llorar como un niño pequeño, desconsolado, desatendido._

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa imbécil?" como en todas las ocasiones, se me rompió el corazón al verte. Pálido, triste, solitario.

Solo.

_Entonces, sin emoción alguna me contestaste:_

"_Lárgate..." pausaste por unos segundos y mientras lágrimas surcaban tu rostro, agregaste: "A nadie le importo..."_

'_Lárgate.' Esa palabra recorrió mi mente varias veces. 'Lárgate' ¿Qué demonios pensabas¿Con lo mucho que te adoraba abandonarte cuando me necesitabas?_

"_Ni pienses en eso, le importas a tus amigos... a Haruno... a... a mí..." _

_Una risita irónica escapó por la comisura de tus labios entrecerrados y me replicaste, decidido:_

"_Mis amigos se fueron cuando salimos de la secundaria... perdimos todo contacto hace años... la única que me quedaba era Sakura-chan..." todo era por culpa de la niña de pelo rosa "toda la gente me busca por beneficios, a ninguno realmente le importaría si muriera... No habría nadie que realmente llorara por mí si muriera..." _

* * *

Siento que nadie me va a entender.

Siento que se van a reír.

Siento que van a pensar que es una estupidez lo que siento.

Que cada vez me siento más inútil.

Que ya no tengo ganas de nada.

Que la verdad nada me motiva.

Que me siento estúpido, me siento inútil, me siento una sombra, un espejismo, algo a lo cual a nadie le importa.

Eso es lo que siento.

Siento como si mis sentimientos fueran vacíos.

Como si fuera diferente, un monstruo, un cristal.

Un cristal que se rompe , un cristal inservible que solo recogen y tiran a la basura, porque ensucia y lastima a la gente.

Un estorbo.

Eso es lo que siento.

Siento que esperan demasiado de mí.

Cuando yo no les puedo dar mucho.

Y no me gusta decepcionar a la gente.

Siento tantas cosas, que a la vez me gustaría ya no sentir.

Evadir las sensaciones.

Porque el dolor es un sentimiento.

Aún y cuando no pudiera sentir placer, sería mucho más beneficioso.

Quiero que la gente me reconozca por mi nombre, por ser yo, no por los beneficios que les traería.

Y me gustaría ayudar a la gente.

Aún y cuando no me pueda ayudar a mi mismo.

Si desaparezco al menos ayudaría al no estorbar.

Aún y cuando vaya a morir drogándome en el patio de la escuela.

En los brazos de Uchiha.

Uchiha...

Me duele la cabeza, tengo ganas de vomitar, me arden los ojos.

La primer media hora se siente tan bien.

Pero luego se vuelve un infierno.

Tengo que agradecerle a Uchiha, que devolverle el favor.

Porque él fue el único al que realmente le importó mi estado.

Porque él... es especial...

* * *

Si bien, las cosas habían pasado tranquilamente los últimos días, nadie se había enterado del estado tan deplorable en el cual se encontraba el ídolo de la escuela recientemente.

Y como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada (o algo realmente malo... aunque en este caso sería bueno...), la frialdad de Naruto hacia Sasuke era aún mayor.

Cada error que tenía lo recalcaba escandalosamente y cada vez que podía le tiraba sus libros, lo golpeaba o lo ridiculizaba frente a los demás.

Si las cosas estaban mal, se podía decir que ahora estaban cuatro o cinco veces peor.

_Cuatro o cinco veces peor_.

Más antes de eso, "del incidente", (como el pelinegro lo llamó) Naruto tenía un estado del humor no muy común en él.

Parecía muy alegre, más al mismo tiempo poco gamberro.

Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar cuando estaba con él, no sabía como le respondería, sabía que si quería lo dejaría hablando sólo, lo golpearía, o lo cortaría con una frase inteligente (y en el último y poco probable de los casos, seguirle la conversación de la mejor la mayoría de las veces hacía lo primero, no sabría como responderle si el ojiazul, por azares del destino (ahem... o del karmaa 6.9), se dignaba a contestarle apropiadamente.

Pero como mencioné antes, Naruto estaba raro, refiriéndonos al carácter.

Más todo pareció aclararse cuando el rubio le dijo que había roto su 'relación sentimental' con ésa niña... ¿Sayaka?... ¿Samantha?... ¿Sachiko?... ¿Salamandra?... ¿SailorPink¿Sa- sa? (NA: yaku sa... yaku sa.. mesa... mesa... jajajaja.. chiste local XDD) ¿Sasuka?... ahem... (tos mental)...

Y sin darse cuenta reventó de la risa en medio de la oratoria que un chico pronunciaba a mitad de la tarima, en frente del auditorio, donde se encontraban sus compañeros y él. (se pudo haber hecho más corta, pero así no cansaría XD)

Todos voltearon a verlo extrañados y los asesores de grados mayores, llamados, 'El gruñón de ojos blancos' ó 'El gritón melenudo, primo de Hinata', 'El cabeza de taza para cereal' o 'Cejas de gusano quemador' y 'La de las cebollitas en la cabeza' ó 'La de la blusa china' empezaron a cuchichear entre sí.

En pocos segundos la clase entera empezó a murmurar y el chico de la tarima se vio levemente afectado. Dicho por las apariencias, no le importó lo de la estruendosa risa del Uchiha, ni el callado murmullo (que se oía a más de un kilómetro de distancia) que inundaba el aula, ya que simplemente empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza y un sudor frío le cubrió las sienes. Y si supiéramos nosotros lo que pensaba, estaba a punto de ahorcarse de la pura depresión por lo estúpido que se sentía. Pero como dije antes, no le había afectado en absoluto. Ahhh, adolescentes...

En pocos minutos 'la de la blusa china' pidió silencio y mientras que la clase se apaciguaba en 'gruñón de los ojos blancos' contempló amenazante a su ahora, ya declarado enemigo (por pura mirada asesina, claro), Sasuke Uchiha.

"¿Algo le parece gracioso, Señor Uchiha?" 'El gritón melenudo, primo de Hinata' comenzó, tranquilamente. "¿Qué acaso el informe de su compañero sobre la crisis mundial, la guerra, la hambruna y la pobreza le parece algo gracioso?"

"Ehhh..." pensó en una respuesta rápida e inteligente, pero por las circunstancias, lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que si "... ¿si?..."

"Ya veo... entonces creo que..." pero antes de poder continuar una mano se alzó y se agitó, pidiendo la palabra. Si era quien Sasuke creía que era, estaba más que muerto. Más que nunca. Más que esa vez que le rompió una gran parte de cd's a su hermano, más que esa vez que entró en el baño de chicas cuando estaba en el kindergarten, más que cuando estrelló una reliquia familiar en la reunión anual de su clan, más que cuando escupió en la urna de las cenizas de su abuelo, más que cuando destrozó accidentalmente un artbook de 200 dólares en una convención y más que esa vez que casi mataba al gato del vecino al oír en la televisión que había un demente, asesino, psicópata vestido de gato el cual entraba en tu habitación en la noche, te violaba y luego te acuchillaba.

Bueno, ténganle comprensión con lo del gato, si apenas era un infante de quince años, ingenuo y atolondrado cuando hizo eso. (NA: de 15 años XDDDD�¡)

"Dígame, señor Uzumaki..." 'el gruñón de ojos blancos' sonrió complacido y le cedió la palabra al rubio.

"Yo opino que el señor Uchiha... no creo que se esté riendo de la oratoria" pausó con timidez y luego, con un suspiro de ánimos, continuó con un tono desdeñoso "...sino de ganas de pasar, y pienso que si él quiere quería pasar primero, debió habérnoslo dicho..."

En pocas palabras, no había sido tan malo como había pensado, todo excepto por dos pequeñas cosas: tenía un pánico escénico impresionante (el cual había demostrado en una obra escolar en primer año de primaria, al hacer de princesa) y no tenía aprendida su oratoria.

Algo sucedió en su mente, mientras que abrazaba psicológicamente su zorrito de felpa más grande e imaginario, imaginariamente corrió fuera del aula a vomitar de manera imaginaria de los nervios.

Pero en vez de hacer eso, enfrentó a Naruto de cara y le contestó:

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú, bestia arrogante?"

"Paren..." la asesora de la blusa china trató de frenar la riña que se avecinaba, pero el primo de Hinata la detuvo, esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

"Bien si los asesores me lo permiten, empezaré" el rubio se paró de su sitio y viendo como asentían los tres, subió a la tarima animadamente, suspiro y comenzó "¿A dónde va el capitalismo¿Ha cambiado el capitalismo? En nuestra época ha habido cierto tipo de..." durante quince minutos se extendió su pequeño monólogo con perfectas pausas y tonos de voz "... el doctor Seishi Kaya ha escrito: "Si bien, se reflexiona, es verdaderamente ridículo que la humanidad no pueda vivir en paz sobre el globo..."..." y para teminar finalizó "...así podremos visitar la luna como pacíficos turistas, en lugar de quedar envueltos en un choque de capitalistas y comunistas... Gracias"

Si, en un dos por tres y con tan sólo haber leído su discurso, había improvisado otro perfectamente y con una coherencia innegable. Sonoros aplausos se oyeron atacadamente y con una simple sonrisa se sentó con ritmo paulatino.

Sasuke estaba congelado en su asiento, había olvidado todo momentáneamente y en pocos segundos se levantó, haciendo un gesto aterrado.

El chico de las cejas de gusano quemador se puso en frente de él y con una sonrisa compasiva le dijo que si quería pasaría la próxima semana. Él había sido el que le había obsequiado la curiosa pluma de tinta verde, lo recordaba perfectamente. En el primer examen por distracción había olvidado (o alguien le había escondido) su material (es decir, todo con lo cual una persona puede escribir), tan sólo por salvación y de milagrito ése niño raro se la proporcionó y con total amabilidad le indicó que la conservara.

Más olvidando todo lo anterior, Sasuke no quería compasión, quería demostrarle a Naruto todo lo que era... más al detenerse torpemente enfrente de todos, ése pequeño pánico escénico que sufría lo invadió y no supo que decir. Lo único que acordó a decir fue una poesía, uno que había aprendido hacía dos días.

"¿Q-q- Qué si m-m- me duele? Un poco; te confieso" tartamudeó y tomando aire, imaginando a todos en fachas menores (en calzoncito, bóxer y salvapantallas XD) empezó con su poesía "que me heriste a traición; más por fortuna, tras el rapto de ira vino una dulce resignación... Pasó el acceso..."

Y en pocos minutos después de haber dicho la segunda estrofa empezó a vomitar por mero nervio descontrolado. Corrió al baño y maldijo mentalmente a Naruto. La vergüenza era fuerte pero el arranque de cólera que sintió fue mayor. Abrazó mentalmente de nuevo a su graaan zorrito de felpa y se maldijo a si mismo por ser un cobarde.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**_

_**Nononooononoonononoonononoonononoononononoonononoononon**_

La canción "The first time I spoke with you" La traducción se la debo a maca-chan15 (disculpa por no pedirla antes de usarla n.n) espero que no te moleste�¡... (gotita)...

Ahem... la parte de Naruto... son mis pensamientos... T.T (Kao-chan happily cries) a veces me salen cosas tan poéticas del alma pero tan tristes... kyeeee... En este capítulo Naru-kun no salió tan malo como keria... waaa... uu io ke mss kisiera... pero tanto Naruto-uke, Sasuke-seme me ha descochinflando el cerebro...

Muuuuchisimas gracias por lor reviews�¡ Al menos sé que hay gente al aque le gusta mi fic�¡ Yuuna-chan yo no tengo el manga de tactics... y no sé mucho de manga shounen ai (que pena ((blush))) así que para hacerlos ver como sie ellos supieran le pregunté a un amigo que sabe mucho de shounen ai (siiie un chico al cual le encanta Tokyoo Babylon y es bisexual xDDDD) y me dijo que no se lo había bajado, sino que se lo había comprado por internet, en japonés o.o... u.u perdóname que apenada me siento... Nicoyashaa-samma(ahhh�¡ahhhh�¡ no me mateee u.u)�¡ Continúe Shinnin collection�¡ vamos la amamos�¡ XDDU' ((star eyes)) muchísimas gracias�¡ usted siempre me da ánimos�¡ (criess) Reiko Asamiyaaa�¡ hooollaaaaaa�¡ bien muchas gracias por el revieww�¡ espero no haber tardado muchoo�¡ soy una sinverguenza desobligadaaa�¡ Cuidate�¡ Nos vemos�¡

u...u KYA... la verdad es ke hoy ando un poco desanimada... desde hoy me proclamo la chika que odia las bakas-iones (porke lo uniko que haces cuando te quedas en tu casa aburrida es hacerte bakka XD) Kyuu �¡ que desanimada me sientooo tan triste y el Quikedit apesta u.u... mugre pagina cochina y askerosa...

Ahhh... Kiero ir a Querétaro... de bakkas... ahhh... kiero ir a comprarme ropa... ahhh... kiero a un gaara y aun naruto de pelucheee T-T (y si se puede... de verdad XD) kiero un abaniko como el de Temari (del mismo tamaño) para bailar el danzón nereidas... ahhh... kiero bailar el jarabe tapatío u.u... ahh buenooo�¡

Nos vemos�¡ Se cuidan muchoo�¡ Las kerooo�¡ y los que les pedimos las autoras y autores unánimemente: Dejen Reviews XDD�¡

Y como spoiler (0.o) ItaNaru... GaaraNaru y un suave NejiNaru.. en sig caps XDU'... nos vemos XDDD...�¡ Con kariñoo�¡

Kao-chan


	5. Ich will I want

_**Testosterona**_

Capítulo Cuatro: Ich will – I want (Rammstein)

I want

I want you to trust me

I want you to believe me

I want to feel your eyes

I want to control every heartbeat

I want to hear your voice

I want to disturb the peace

I want you to see me well

I want you to understand me

I want your fantasy

I want your energy

I want to see your hands

I want to go down in applause

Do you see me?

Do you understand me?

Do you feel me?

Do you hear me?

Can you hear me?

Can you see me?

Can you feel me?

I don't understand you

I want

* * *

Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Empezó a fumar inconscientemente.

Realmente odiaba volver a ese vicio, como antaño, pero ahora estaba sólo él, sin nadie a quién le perjudicara, sin nadie que le reprendiera.

Ya no estaba Chouji, con esa tos exasperante, provocada por su nula tolerancia al humo. Ni Kiba, el gran deportista que a cada momento le reñía por estar haciendo estragos a su cuerpo. Tsunade-baachan, su tutora, una mujer adinerada, siempre estaba ocupada con los negocios y muy pocas veces le prestaba atención. No estaba Shika con ésa madurez e inteligencia inexplicables, haciéndolo reaccionar con no más de tres palabras ó frases independientes, las cuales tomaban un sentido abstracto y filosófico después de una semana de analizarlas. Ni tampoco Iruka-sensei, con esa dulzura paternal; ni estaba Kakashi-sensei, su entrenador de artes marciales, el cual había salido de viaje por unos meses; y sobre todo, no estaba Sakura-chan, que lo había dejado sin una razón específica.

Y hacía años que había dejado de fumar.

Muchas veces en su pasado, había sido repudiado y rechazado... pero no era por su culpa... o al menos eso creía...

Dio una leve última aspirada a la colilla del cigarro y recordó como antes... mucho antes... estaba tan perdido...

Empezó a recordar sus primeros años en las drogas; los estimulantes, el cigarro... y como poco a poco había dejado todo, de una manera lenta y dolorosa...

_Memorias..._

Y sin poder notarlo, comenzó a llorar...

Recordó a su padre, sus historias nocturnas, las vagas explicaciones sobre la confusa muerte de su madre... su asesinato...

Las noches en el departamento de policía...

Como, sin pensarlo, se enamoró platónicamente de su mejor amigo de la infancia, Kiba...

Y como Sakura llegó a su vida de una manera extraña, como un ángel caído de algún lugar sólo para él...

Varias veces lo cambiaron de hogar por ser un chico problemático, un pelmazo sin una vida propia (brutalmente arrebatada).

Como, con el último de los tutores empezó a haber demasiadas fricciones y el maltrato físico que recibió por ello llegó a ser excesivamente violento. Ahí fue donde empezó su "relación" con las drogas.

Y recordó también, como dudó de su identidad sexual al casi perder su virginidad con otro chico. Los problemas, las dudas, su temor adolescente. A veces pensó en el suicido.

Entonces, sin poder siquiera asimilarlo, llegaron sus amigos.

En pocas semanas sus calificaciones fueron en ascenso, su interés creció en los deportes y en la música, y en varios años pudo vencer con rehabilitación el problema de las drogas. Comenzó a conocer gente, lugares, cosas; olvidó su pasado. Llegó a ser popular y a ayudar personas sin saberlo.

Entonces se mudó con Chouji, Shika y Kiba a una casa rentada (a un precio excesivamente bajo) por ellos cuatro, los cuales la mantuvieron con trabajos de medio tiempo y el dinero que les enviaban mensualmente sus padres.

Se llevaron bien... aún y cuando los cuatro tuvieran costumbre raras, excéntricas o diferentes. Kiba recogía perritos lastimados y solitarios; los cuidaba, los curaba y luego los regalaba a gente que quisiera conservarlos... aunque a veces comía con las manos y no tenía grandes hábitos de aseo personal. Chouji tomaba directamente del cartón de leche y a veces invitaba a gente desconocida a comer. Shika recitaba poesía a medianoche, era sonámbulo y hablaba dormido; no obstante era uno de los principales artistas teatrales de un escenario local. Y Naruto, era un sucio total, desordenado, adicto a la faramalla y siempre lleno de sorpresas... al cual todo le importaba un bledo y hacía actos de beneficencia los sábados en orfanatos y asilos de ancianos.

Aunque todo hubiera mejorado, había un problema que aún acechaba su mente... y seguía haciéndolo.

Seguían sus problemas de identidad...

En serio que le gustaban las chicas, lo juraba... pero... ése cariño especial por Kiba no amainaba...

Y en ésos momentos, en los cuales se sintió más confundido que nunca... los piercings hicieron su aparición...

Los de la derecha mostraban en cuántas personas del sexo femenino se había interesado de verdad y con las cuáles había salido oficialmente (no sólo como "pareja de baile de una noche")... y los de la izquierda mostraban exactamente lo mismo, pero con el sexo opuesto.

Si la perforación era en el lóbulo, significaba que solamente habían salido. Y si era en el arco de la oreja, o la parte posterior, representaba que con ésas personas, aún y cuando no hubiera salido con ellas más de dos o tres veces, habían despertado un sentimiento especial en él.

La única persona que se encontraba simbolizada en su arco derecho era Sakura-chan. Y en el lado izquierdo había tres; uno para "el gruñón de ojos blancos"; otro para su amor platónico de la niñez, Kiba; y el último para un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos verdes al cuál en un recóndito momento de estupidez empezó a llamar de cariño "Shukaku".

Si todo el tiempo, hasta ahora, hubiera contado cabalmente las chicas a las cuales había invitado a salir o lo habían invitado, no habría cupo en su oreja derecha y seguramente tendría que haber ocupado parte de su rostro en pendientes.

Así que se la reservó cuidadosamente para las personas específicas, como Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan, las únicas dos chicas que realmente había llegado a querer, de una forma u otra, pero querer, al fin.

Entonces tiró al piso los restos del segundo cigarro y se aseguró de apagarlos bien.

Se talló los ojos y entró de una vez al patio de la escuela, no importándole que en ésos momentos fuera a recibir un retardo de más de media hora de retraso.

* * *

"Blah, Blah, blablablah... ¡blahblahblah!..." entonces el profesor pausó proporcionándole más exaltación a sus palabras "¡BLHABLAHBLHAAAAAHH!" fuera de lo que fuera la clase... debía estar muuuuy interesante... pero a Sasuke no le importaba una sola palabra.

Si bien, la mayoría de las clases captaban su atención, no era algo poco común que no estuviera atento.

Algunas cosas sentimentales era lo que ocupaban su mente en ese momento.

Él _podía sentirlo_... _lo sentía_... y sabía _lo que sentía_... o _tal vez no_...

Cobardía... atracción... envidia... ira...

Mezclados en una orgía de lágrimas y cólera...

Últimamente pensaba que las cosas pasaban tan rápido que no podía siquiera estudiarlas, no podía saber lo que pasaba porque instantáneamente había otra cosa que le llegaba a los pensamientos y que lo distraía.

A su mente llegaron un millar de imágenes confusas, para luego desaparecer. Sin duda necesitaba el apoyo de alguien.

En pocos segundos se cuestionó la probabilidad de preguntarle a su hermano Itachi... debió haber sido adolescente alguna vez en su vida... debió haber sentido lo mismo que él...

O tal vez no...

Pensó un poco más y desesperándose de impotencia se decidió y se propuso lo que iba a hacer, iba a ir al grano.

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el término de la última clase del día, Sasuke se levantó rápidamente hacia la salida y sin perder un solo momento se dirigió a su casa.

Todo el día había estado muy fuera de sus sentidos, como atónito por cierta razón.

¿Por cierta razón?... ¡él sabía porque!...

**_Naruto_...**

Le preocupaba...

Para empezar... había faltado a las primeras dos horas de clase y había llegado sumamente tranquilo y sin llamar la atención de nadie...

O al menos tratando eso.

Luego, no lo había molestado, ni le había contestado ninguno de sus insultos.

Y para terminar, olía raro...

Olía justamente como su hermano Itachi después de...

_Fumar_

'...'

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS¿FUMABA?

En realidad no lo podía creer, la perspectiva estuvo rondándole la cabeza varios momentos y luego desapareció...

Entonces perdió el valor.

En serio quería hablar con Naruto, quería saber que le pasaba. Porque en serio lo apreciaba. Porque lo quería. Porque... porque él...

Se había enamorado.

Tenían más de medio año conviviendo juntos, peleándose, sonriéndose.

Amándolo en secreto.

¿Eran realmente amigos?

Al menos él lo consideraba su real y más íntimo amigo (NA: buaaa... T.T esa parte del manga me conmueve).

Su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Pero sabía que para Naruto él no representaba eso.

Era un estorbo, un dolor en el talón, un chico más, un idiota más con el cual competir.

Si alguna vez se hubiera enamorado de una persona más imposible, era ésta Naruto.

Un dolor le invadió el pecho.

Él aún amaba a Haruno.

Y al parecer Haruno estaba atraída intensamente hacia él... ¡su rival más detestada iba realmente tras sus huesos!

¿Huesos?... ¡Trasero!

Pero a él no le agradaba mucho el color rosa... ni el verde... a él le gustaba el azul...

_El azul..._ dos mares hermosos inundaron sus pensamientos y suspiró ensoñado...

El suave y cremoso color de su piel... su piel...

Sintió un estremecimiento de su cuerpo al recordar cuando pelearon en el gimnasio... cinco meses atrás...

En esos momentos un poco de saliva se escapó de sus labios y la necesidad de lamer su exquisito cuerpo se hizo obvia.

El sólo pensamiento del rubio lo excitaba.

Pero él deseaba algo más de él que su cuerpo.

Simplemente quería verlo feliz.

Porque si había algo que aborreciera más que ver a una persona que apreciaba triste, odiaba aún más ver a una persona amada triste fingiendo ser feliz.

Y eso era lo que hacía Naruto.

Si hubiera alguien que ocultara mejor sus sentimientos que él mismo, era Naruto.

Siempre sonriendo, siempre alegre; _vulnerable_, escondido detrás de una imagen irreal de ídolo perfecto, de un actor de cine, viviendo en una mentira, en una vida surrealista de felicidad y placer infinitos.

Porque hasta los mismos actores saben que la realidad comienza cuando se cierra el telón.

Y el telón se había cerrado para los ojos de Sasuke y había echado un pequeño vistazo tras bambalinas.

Había probado un poco de la vida de su compañero.

Y verlo sufrir sin poder ayudarlo lo hacía sentirse mal.

En ese pequeño momento, en el cual el mundo se cerró frente a sus pies, sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro y un poco exaltado, giró para averiguar el poseedor de aquella mano alargada.

* * *

USTEDES MIS REVIEWERS SON MI EMPUJON PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTE FIC XDD¡

GRACIAS¡

Balucita-chan¡ Gracias

Shooting Star Natalie¡ Gracias

Miv-chan¡ cuatro veces gracias¡ claro que te agregooo¡

usagi-hk¡ gracias¡ me gusta recibir reviews de gente que escribe mejor que yo¡ Claro que me voy animar¡

Capítulo dedicado a Nidis-chan¡ La kero un chrooo¡ es una de mis mejores amigas¡ no creo que lo lea¡ pero wehhh¡ n.n¡

No tengo mucho tiempo¡ gracias¡ n.n

las kiero, cuídense¡

Kao-chan


	6. Give me Novacaine

**Testosterona**

_**Capítulo Cinco: Give me Novacaine **(Greenday)_

"¡AHHHHHHHHH!" la pequeña exclamación sorpresiva fue oída a por lo menos... a cinco millas a la redonda "I- I- ¡ITACHI!... ¡MALDITA SEA¡ME DISTE UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN!"

"Uhmm..." el chico de ojos rojos simplemente sonrió maliciosamente "¿se supone que debería disculparme, Sasuke-chan?"

"..."

"Está bien... hehehe... lo siento Sasuke-chan..."

Si había alguien en este gran y extenso mundo con una capacidad más grande para irritar a la gente, éste era Itachi Uchiha. Con una habilidad natural y fastuosa, admirable hasta cierto punto, para sacar incluso a la persona más centrada de sus casillas y hacerla hervir en sus cinco sentidos.

Y la excepción no era el pequeño Sasuke-chan.

Sasuke aseguraba que si había una persona más extraña en este mundo que su hermano mayor, esa persona estaría ciertamente catalogada en un centro psiquiátrico como "maniático peligroso".

Indudablemente su hermano tenía un carácter más cambiante que la marea. Un día podía levantarse con el pie izquierdo y llevar el día radicalmente serio, con un sentido del humor más carente del que tendría un apio o una pasa en conservación y tratar de hacerle la vida imposible al terrible y dramático universo a su alrededor.

Más si Itachi se encontraba en su período _"happiness and peace"_ podía ser la persona muy hilarante (siempre y cuando le agradaras... y bueno... las circunstancias fueran recomendables).

También había días en los cuales se le acababa el desodorante en barra o la loción para el cabello y daba aún más miedo que un toro enfurecido.

Pero lo que le daba más pavor a Sasuke de todo, era cuando Itachi se encontraba aburrido.

Era capaz, y más que capaz, de hacer cualquier estupidez, claro, inmiscuyéndolo a él siempre en sus trastornados planes para divertirse.

Uno de los momentos tatuados en la memoria de Sasuke era, innegablemente, una vez que ambos fueron de compras con su madre a cierto centro comercial en otro país, en un viaje vacacional.

_Ropa, eso era lo que su madre compraba. ¡Ropa!... e Itachi, a sus nueve años de edad no le interesaba del todo lo que su madre podía estar comprando en el departamento de "damas". Sentado entre un montón de tela de distintos colores empezó a observar a su hermanito chibi-Sasuke, de tres años, colgarse entre los pliegues de la falda de su madre. _

_Una sonrisa malévola le contorsionó el rostro a Itachi mientras que tomaba en brazos al pequeñito alejándolo de su mamá, diciéndole con una voz falsa de inocencia: 'Yo lo cuido, mami'..._

El pequeño chibi-Sasuke se vio prontamente desprovisto de su ropita y en su lugar apareció... apareció...

"JAJAJAJJA... Ah, Sasuke-chan..." Itachi repentinamente explotó en carcajadas "¿recuerdas cuando por primera vez vestí de niña?"

Si... para su desgracia... ¡a la edad de tres años lo había degradado a usar un vestidito azul de volantes y listoncitos celestes!...

Después de ese pequeño incidente a Itachi se le formó la "no muy agradable" costumbre de comprarle ropa de mujer a su hermano y obligarlo a vestirse a veces de niñita (hasta que Sasuke cumplió los diez años).

Y hasta éste momento en la vida, al chico de cabello largo no se le había quitado la costumbre de comprarle ropa de mujer a su hermano. Y por esa insignificante razón, Sasuke tenía en su armario varios vestidos, blusas y faldas las cuales su... excéntrico... hermanito le había obsequiado.

"¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-chan?" el muchacho de ojos rojos rió escandalosamente (como colegiala emocionada) "¿Sabes¡Vi un vestido de noche muy bonito, azul marino, ayer que iba de paseo con Kisame-san, dijo que seguramente se te vería precioso, Iba a comprártelo, pero cuando le pregunté a la señorita que atendía dijo que ya estaba apartado y..."

"¡Itachi!"

"¿...dime, Sasuke-chan¡No tienes que gritar, te oigo perfectamente!" en pocos momentos el mayor se puso serio y dirigió totalmente su atención al menor.

"I-I-Itachi... te tengo que hacer una pregunta..." el ojinegro suspiró profundamente y tomó valor para lo que seguía. Sabía que su hermano no tenía mucha paciencia para esperar palabras, así que una vez que le dijera a Itachi que quería platicar con él, no descansaría hasta saber hasta el último detalle del asunto.

"Dímelo..."

"Pero... es... es que no sé como..."

"Mira... simplemente articula las palabras en tu boca... ¿o ya olvidaste como hablar?... estas son las vocales: aaaa... eee... iii...ooo..."

"¡No!... es... que... mira..." Sasuke tomó aire y lo soltó rápidamente "Hay alguien que... que me gusta..."

En el rostro del hermano mayor se formó una expresión de sorpresa que se convirtió rápidamente en una de excitación total.

"¡Sasuke-chan¿Quién es?" después de un salto emocionado, Itachi le apretó una pálida mejilla al menor y la sacudió violentamente "¡Dímelo, pillín¿Quién es _la desafortunada_?"

_¿Desafortunada?_... Itachi... pensaba.. que era una... _una_... una _chica_...

"Itachi... es... bueno... yo... pues... yo no... ella... no" Sasuke, después de que su mandíbula llegara hasta el suelo y sus ojos se pusieran como platos, empezó a tartamudear perturbado, sin articular una palabra coherente.

Entonces Itachi parpadeó en sorpresa y empezó a reír. Sasuke pudo jurar en ese momento que Itachi, con su sexto, séptimo, octavo, noveno, décimo, undécimo, duodécimo y su habilidad especial para leer mentes, la mímica de las personas y ver el aura y los sentimientos internos de la gente común y corriente; pudo saber a que se refería.

"Ya, Sasuke... eres gay... y te gusta un chico..." al pobre muchacho se le paró el corazón en un instante. Vaya que su hermano era directo "¿Cuál es el problema¿Está guapo¡Tengo que verlo¿Dejará que lo vista¿Permitirá que le abra las chakras?..."

Sasuke simplemente suspiró, su hermano solía comportarse así cuando estaba emocionado, bajó el rostro. Itachi pensaba que ya habían formalizado una relación, o al menos, que tenía una mínima oportunidad con la persona que le gustaba. Entonces, sorpresivamente, el mayor lo tomó de la barbilla de manera delicada y le levantó el rostro para que dejara de observar el suelo. El ojinegro se vio obligado a dirigir su mirada a los ojos rojos de su hermano.

"...Sasuke-chan... esto... en no te desanimes..." el muchacho de ojos escarlata alzó una ceja y tomando una actitud distinta le sonrió "Supongo que el niño debe ser lindo ¿no?... pero nadie vale tanto la pena para que te desanimes de ése modo... Cuéntame de él..." suspiró consternado y evocó en su mente una posible imagen del chico que podría gustarle a Sasuke.

'No tengo la menor idea de la clase de idiota de la cual pudo haberse enamorado mi hermano'

_(NA: Kao-chan no recibe ninguna clase de queja por la pequeña cantidad de OOC en Itachi, presentado en este fic... Kao-chan advirtió que iba a haber OOC, así que si alguien quiere fregar, pues le pido que no friegue, le hace un bien a y a Kao-chan, ya que su salud mental, a la escasa edad de "-(inserte aquí un número de dos dígitos)-" años, va en declive. Arigatou)_

* * *

Naruto llegó a su gran apartamento. Si, su gran apartamento de 3 metros cuadrados... (refiriéndonos al baño).

El rubio se tiró sobre la cama, boca arriba y sintió algo debajo de sí.

En su espalda se encontraban algunas cartas y un paquete. Un pequeño paquete forrado en papel marrón.

Le sorprendió un poco encontrarlas sobre la cama y no en el suelo, frente a la puerta. Al fin y al cabo no le importó.

(Lo que no sabía es que era una conspiración de "La Autora and Co." para que se diera rápidamente cuenta.)

Tomó las cartas en sus manos y las examinó.

Una era de Kiba, otra de Shika y la última de _Shukkaku_. Lo demás eran recibos o promociones, y la última carta, en un sobre negro, era una carta-cadena. Naruto rió un poco al examinarla. ¿Cómo es que la gente perdía su tiempo en eso, sobre todo si ya existía el internet.

El paquete era de _Shukkaku_.

Primero se dispuso a abrir la carta de Shika.

"Naruto:

_¡Hey, tipo alocado y problemático¿Cómo has estado?... espero que bien... sé que me tardé un poco en escribirte... es que como me exigías que te escribiera por e-mail, pues realmente lo intenté, pero esas máquinas problemáticas me confundían con su "windows" y tantos botoncitos y cositas problemáticas. Además era muy problemático salir para que alguien me prestara su ordenador, porque como sabes, yo no tengo uno propio, es muy problemático ir buscando gente que tenga portátiles¿sabes?... además no encontraba la dirección de tu apartamento... y me lié demasiado con ello... uff... de vez en cuando debería limpiar por aquí... ¡Pero es que es una flojera--!..."_

Y riéndose felizmente, terminó la carta de Shika. En serio no se esperaba una carta de ninguno de sus amigos, pero eso le llenó de felicidad y prontamente abrió la carta de Kiba. Rasgó el papel, impaciente, y empezó a leer con avidez

"Chico rubio desconocido por la humanidad:

_¡Heyyyy¿Cómo has estado?... si supieras cuánto te extrañamos Shino y yo... ahem--- yo... bueno, espero que te la estés pasando fantástico con Sakura-chan, ya que fue por ella por quien te quedaste... En serio, jamás te dejaré de reprochar que no hayas aprovechado tus altas calificaciones para conseguir una beca en un mejor colegio. Ahh, pero cómo es la vida... Oye... me encantaría ir a visitarte o que tú nos visitaras a nosotros. Te extraño mucho. En serio. Jeee... basta de sentimentalismos... que en serio quiero verte. Trataré de visitarte, pero si tu puedes hacerlo, te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos. ¿Shika te escribió una carta? Siee... sino, te prevengo para que la esperes... en serio me sorprendió tanto, pero se me hizo tan fantásticamente arcaico (kyaaa... ¡Shino me está pegando sus palabras raras!) que me dije a mi mismo... "¡Escribámosle una carta a Naruto!" jejeje... así que ahí estaba, pensando que podía escribirte... Entonces llegó Shino y..."_

Naruto se sintió un poco celoso.

Shino.

Aburame Shino. Recordaba perfectamente que meses antes de que se separaran (en la graduación) Shino llegó a sus vidas y le ofreció a Kiba una casa para que se hospedara, ya que quedaba muy cerca de una academia de biología, en la cual ambos iban a estudiar.

Entonces se separaron completamente y Kiba no tuvo más contacto con ninguno de sus otros amigos, pero en cambio, cada mail que Naruto recibía de su mejor amigo de la infancia, mencionaban, por lo menos, más de cinco veces al Aburame.

Entonces, releyó la parte donde Kiba le increpaba que se hubiera quedado con Sakura. En ése alejado momento, en el pasado, pensó que siempre estarían juntos, que se casarían y tendrían una familia... pero... oh, sorpresa... se enteró que la pelirosada tenía otros planes para su vida...

Naruto, entre decepcionado y celoso, se dispuso a abrir ahora el paquete y la carta de _Gaara_, que según la dirección provenía de alguna región de África. De Egipto.

_"Naruto-kun:_

_Bien, tú sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras. Tu has dicho que lo soy, pero que nunca hablo más de lo que debo. Debo decirte que sigo enamorado de ti. Cada recuerdo de ti, no importa que tan alejado estés, hace que mi corazón se acelere, tu lo sabes bien. Te envío una gema... una gema que simboliza el amor eterno, para cada vez que te sientas solo recuerdes que te amo y que te extraño con todo mi corazón... aún y cuando mi amor no sea correspondido en la forma que deseo. Te prometo que prontamente te visitaré... espérame... no es una promesa, es un hecho. Aún y cuando tengo muchas más cosas que decirte... la pluma no responde en mi mano y se niega a plasmar mis sentimientos. Me despido muy cordialmente, con todo lo que me gustaría decirte encerrado en mi corazón..._

_Gaara."_

Corta, justamente como lo esperaba. Realmente Gaara era bueno con las palabras, sólo que simplemente no le agradaba demasiado hablar. Y jamás decía demasiado de lo necesario.

Recordaba con perfección cuándo y donde lo había conocido.

Serio... estoico, sentado solitario en la última silla de la sala, donde menos recaía la luz. Estaba en una de ésas pláticas de rehabilitación, entonces llegó el momento donde se supone que unos a otros se presentan y hacen amigos. Y ahí estaba el pelirrojo, sin nadie quien se atreviera a dirigirle una palabra, ni él dignándose a hablarle a nadie. Entonces el rubio, captando su presencia se acercó a él y con una amplia sonrisa le tendió la mano, amigable. El ojiverde simplemente la tomó, azorado, contagiándose momentáneamente la pasión del rubio.

"Me llamo Naruto. Aunque me puedes decir Naru-chan, Uzumaki-san, Naruto-kun, Naruto-san, Naru-kun, Naruto-chan, Naru-chan... creo que esa ya lo dije... y también me puedes llamar..."

"...Gaara..."

"Ah, si, jejeje, lo siento, hola Gaara, encantado..."

Había conversado demasiado con él y había compartido sus momentos más valiosos con el muchacho... Sabía varias cosas sobre su vida que le había comentado. Sus pasados eran bastante similares y las coincidencias eran atropelladoras. Pero aunque sus pasados coincidieran sus personalidades eran realmente distintas. Mientras que el pelirrojo hablaba con una frialdad rigurosa, él siempre trataba de ser lo más alegre y positivo posible. Esto lo descubrió en una plática que tuvo con él sobre sus padres.

"¿Y qué le pasó a tu padre, Naruto-kun?"

"Fue asesinado..." Naruto suspiró intranquilamente e intentó no sonar muy perturbado por la pregunta "¿y el tuyo?"

"También..." el pelirrojo contestó, indiferente.

"Me dijiste que tenías hermanos..." el rubio sonrió avergonzado. Le había sorprendido la respuesta de su compañero... ¿tan poco sufría por ese hecho?... "¿dónde están?"

"Se supone que yo debí heredar la empresa multimillonaria de mi padre..." Gaara expulsó, secamente. "Mis hermanos la atienden... realmente no hay nada que nos una... somos simplemente... tres extraños que compartimos una fortuna... por lo único que vine a este país fue porque quería alejarme de ellos lo más que pudiera" entonces tomó un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su pantalón y se la ofreció "¿quieres?..."

"No, gracias..." Naruto rechazó la oferta educadamente "Gaara... ¿nos podríamos ver nuevamente?"

"¿Ehh...?..."

"Si... me agradas mucho..." y una sonrisa derrite-todo adornó su rostro. Desde ese pequeño instante Gaara guardó en sus recuerdos momento a momento los movimientos y palabras de Naruto. En su memoria fotográfica y auditiva quedaron grabados todos los instantes fugaces que compartió con su nuevo amigo... con su único amigo.

Y después de eso Gaara fue sintiendo mucho más de lo que nunca había sentido. Los latidos de su corazón se desbocaban y su boca se secaba a veces, no podía hablar y quería reír. Quería sentirse alegre y amado.

_"¡No me digas que no sabes patinar, Shukaku!" El rubio rió escandalosamente, tapándose la boca._

_"Bien, no te lo diré" el pelirrojo se ajustó los patines a los pies sonriendo levemente, con un sonrojo ligero en las mejillas "pero en todo caso... ya lo sabes..."_

"_No importa... solamente dame tu mano" Y las manos de los dos se unieron suavemente, haciendo que el pelirrojo casi cambiara la expresión de su rostro. "Gaara..." Naruto pausó, riendo tiernamente. "Me alegra que confíes en mí..."_

Pero aún así, aunque los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro se transformaban, las cosas siguieron su rumbo, un rumbo fijo de amistad que no cambiaría.

"Naruto-kun..." los dos se encontraban acostados, reposando suavemente sobre la cama del pelirrojo, en su casa de renta. Naruto se hallaba con su cabeza apoyada en el estómago del ojiverde y éste acostado, jugueteando con un collar en sus manos. "Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?..."

_Entonces Naruto se levantó rápidamente, abochornado, deseando poder decir algo que lo sacara en ése instante de ahí, más lo único que pudo fue abrir la boca, ruborizarse y bajar la cabeza._

"_Naruto-kun..."_

"_Gaara... sabes que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, la anterior vez te lo dije... discúlpame, yo... tu..."_

_Entonces Gaara suspiró y con un rostro de seriedad total, se retiró hacia un lado de la ventana y empezó a ver con mortuorio detenimiento lo que se encontraba afuera de ella. Sentía como su corazón se desmoronaba pedazo por pedazo y como suavemente las piezas quedaban guardadas en una cajita de papel. La cajita de su mente. _

"_Lo sé, Naruto-kun... no te preocupes" y dándole la espalda al ojiazul, silenciosamente empezó a llorar. Pero en menos de lo que el otro chico se acercaba y lo abrazaba, las lágrimas desaparecieron y su rostro imperturbable volvió. "Lo que yo siento hacia ti no cambiará, haré lo que sea para que seas feliz..."_

_Y el primer beso de Naruto fue robado por Gaara. Suavemente, con delicadeza, fue explorando los rincones de esa exquisita boca y pudo tomar con la suya propia el cálido aliento que el otro despedía. El pelirrojo mordió gradualmente el labio inferior de Naruto, haciéndolo gemir su nombre, adormecido._

"_Gaa-ga-gaaraa..." _

_Luego, antes de separarse, el collar que sostenía en sus manos se lo colgó rápidamente, cuidando rozar su cuello y su nuca con las yemas de los dedos._

"_Al menos déjame recordarte" Gaara pausó y tomando aire acarició la espesa cabellera dorada que se tendía frente a él. "Pronto me iré a atender la compañía de mi padre... tiene problemas y yo soy el principal responsable. Te prometo enviarte algo cuando esté allá..." y tranquilamente depositó un beso en los labios del rubio "¿me prometerías algo?"_

"_Claro..."_

"_Deja de fumar"_

"_Ehh... Shukaku..."_

"Dime..."

"_Deja de inyectarte"_

"_..."_

"_¿Es un trato?"_

"_Claro" _

Ése trato, horas antes de que se despidieran, fue roto por Gaara, quien, con la incertidumbre de volver a ver a Naruto, entró a la desesperación.

'Esa promesa... espero que Gaara no la haya roto...' se mentalizó el muchacho ' si él me viera así se decepcionaría de mí'

Y manteniendo el pequeño paquete que contenía la joya dentro de sí, no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de culpa que le repercutió en su estómago.

'¿Mereceré que Gaara me quiera?... ¿mereceré el apoyo de Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, y Tsunade-baachan?... ¿Mereceré... que alguien me quiera...?'

* * *

Fin del capi... ahem... no xe... ke raro... me siento tan feliz...

Ievo 5 capis... que rara me siento... tengo varios fics, pero no c si publicarlos... uno es de Bleach, otro de DNangel y kiero escribir uno de HunterHunter... ah y mi fic de Kingdom Hearts... que weba...

Bien... espero que les haya gustado este capi... porke la verdad a mi nu me gustó nada de naditas -.-... iack... fue un asko de capítulo... pero askooooo¡ Ains, waaaa-¡ de seguro estará tan horrible que nadie lo llegó a leer u.u¡... Ke horrendo estuvo! Nuu me odien! Ni me tiren tomatazos, jícamas, televisores, tangas, cebollas, sandías o tortillas de harina o de maíz con salsa de chipotle y chile ancho! GYAAAAHH! ((sale corriendo asustada))

...-.-...((vuelve porque recuerda que tiene poco tiempo para estar en internet))... y ahora sabiendo que Naruto será transmitido allá por Diciembre en Toonami me quita ánimos...

Bien! Como siempre! Miles de gracias a mis queridísimas reviewers! n.n ustedes mismas como escritoras saben lo apreciados y reconocidos que son los reviews¡ XD Todos los amamos! Ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé! Y una persona no lo entiende hasta que lo siente... hheheheheh! n.n! Aquí las lindas chikas (y chikos¡... n-n un chico... que emoción¡) que me dejaron review¡

**_Yoh Pajitapura _**: n.nU'... eso.. esto¡... nu te preocupes.. yo te voy a querer igual XDD¡ n.nU' ke mosho¡ Gracias por el review... y no importa seas lo ke seas n.n... __ _**Miaru**_: Gracias Miaru-chan¡ n.n¡ Wajaja... y lemmon... ahhh este... 6.6... ok  
__ _**maca-chan15**_: Maca-chan, jejeje, no importa, lo buenoe s ke lo leíste¡ Gracias por el review¡ n.n  
__ **_Nidis-chan: _**Nidis¡ Ke sopresa¡ o.o... XDD jajaja, de nadis... en serio te dejé picada¡ waaaa¡ voy a llorar¡ una compañera escritora muy buena me reconoce T.T¡ wajaja¡ n.n Sasuke lindo? Es el pakete de uke (luego te explico 6.6¡) bueno, espero ke sigas iwal de chida¡ Thnx¡ __ _**AranelLume**_: Muchas gracias¡ En serio¡ n.n¡ Que bueno que te gustóo¡ Kyaaa¡ n.n Ke emoción¡ Gracias¡ espero poder seguir con este fic apropiadamente¡ Muchas gracias jejeje¡ n.n que linda¡ __ _**HagaRenPotter**_: Muchas gracias¡ n.n¡ Ains¡ En serio, lo esperabas? (llora de felicidad) wajaja¡ n.n ainss¡ que mosha, gracias¡ Gracias¡ Kyaaa¡ ok¡ Me tardaré menos de hoy en delante¡ n.n Gracias¡

Gracias y re-contra gracias n.n¡

Muajajajajjajaajaj! Son todo un amor por darme su apoyo y darse tiempo para leer mi fic y dejarme review¡ Gracias¡

(Se va corriendo, escuchando **Asterisk** primer opening de Bleach)

Cuídense y coman pocholate con hígado de bacalao n.n¡

Con cariño,

Kao-chan n.n...


	7. Try

**Testosterona**

_**Capítulo Seis: **Try (Nelly Furtado)_

Sasuke se levantó de la cama sudando copiosamente.

Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos.

Después de dar una fugaz mirada a su habitación, tomó las sábanas que se habían caído de la cama.

Había soñado algo realmente horrible.

Un _demonio_.

Al recordar todo lo ocurrido en el sueño y tratar de cerrar los ojos nuevamente, dio por hecho que no podría volver a recuperar el apetito de su ávido descanso (al menos por esa noche).

Había soñado un gran desierto, un chico, la luna llena.

Al hojear uno de los libros de sueños de Itachi, hace tiempo, pudo recordar levemente que significaban _el desierto_ y _la luna llena_.

**Desierto:** soledad... blah, blah, blah... necesidad de cariño... blah...

**Luna**: blah, blah, blah, si es llena, significa un amor muy profundo, no identificado ó no correspondido... blah.. blah...

**Muchacho:** blah, blah, puede depender de la persona que sea... blah, blah...

**Demonio:** ...(...)...

Realmente no recordaba mucho y el demonio no sabía que podía significar. Una jaqueca realmente fuerte le invadió las sienes mientras que trataba de aclarar en su mente lo anteriormente soñado.

Había _un chico_, un muchacho que no podía distinguir claramente. Entonces ése muchacho se convertía en un _demonio, _por la influencia de _la luna llena,_ que repentinamente lo empezaba atacar _con arena_. Con la arena de un gran y vasto _desierto_.

Empezaban a pelear, ambos se hallaban muy parejos, hasta que _un montón de arena_ lo atacaba por al espalda y lo encerraba debajo de un ataúd.

De entre debajo de las sábanas sacó un cuaderno y un pedazo de carboncillo que estaba muy descuidado y empezó a dibujar al desierto, la luna llena y al demonio.

* * *

"¡SASUKE-KUN!" mientras que caminaba por la calle, solo y demacrado, escuchó una voz estridente que le cortaba los nulos pensamientos. "¡estás muy desmejorado, Sasuke-kun!"

'Como si no lo supiera...' le contestó mentalmente. "¿Qué quieres, Haruno?" desde hace días lo había estado molestando demasiado y si no paraba, seguramente lo iba a volver loco. "Hoy no tengo muchos ánimos..."... 'de soportarte'.

"Ehhh... bueno... Sasuke-kun... yo..." la chica se ruborizó un poco, mientras lo alcanzaba, la chica estaba vestida con un pequeñísimo vestido rosa y unos zapatos bastante altos. Su... llamativo... vestuario la hacía desplazarse más lentamente que de costumbre y por ello, Sasuke aprovechó para adelantarse más. "¡Sasuke-kun, espérame!"

'¡Bah, vaya, no sé que Naruto veía (ó sigue viendo) en ella! Me hostiga a más no poder...' y casi corriendo, se alejó de ella a paso seguro. "Lo siento, Haruno, tengo unos asuntos importantes que atender en la escuela... TEMPRANO" y si su hermano lo hubiera dicho, o Neji Hyuuga en su defecto, el karma –de Sasuke- (o el destino) actuó a favor de la pelirrosada. Todo el contenido de la mochila de Sasuke, se desparramó por segunda vez en el suelo.

'AHHHHHH' gritó mentalmente, desesperado 'esto está ocurriendo con más frecuencia... ésta mochila está en contra de mí... debo de cambiar de mochila... ó tal vez de identidad, rostro y pasado... maldito karma' y mentalmente, escupió un montón de groserías.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a recoger sus cosas, silencioso. Toda la ira le explotaba por dentro. La próxima vez se llevaría todas sus cosas en la mano.

"¡Ah, Sasuke-kun, déjame ayudarte!" y en menos de lo que Sasuke casi la negaba, Sakura se agachó, para ayudar a recolectar las cosas y _casualmente_, repito, de _casualidad, _enseñar más de lo que Sasuke deseaba ver detrás del vestidito rosa.

'Fuck!' el chico de cabello oscuro maldijo nuevamente de forma mental.

Algo llamó la atención de Sakura, entre todas las cosas desaliñadas y descuidadas del ojinegro. Esta vez no era un manga _shounen-ai_, de eso se pueden despreocupar. Esta vez era una carpeta negra. La tomó cuidadosamente y la abrió con expectación. Detrás de las pastas obscuras del viejísimo cartapacio había muchas micas con distintos dibujos hechos con lápiz, estilógrafo, bolígrafo, carboncillo, lápiz de color y marcador.

Miró el primer dibujo. Era precioso. Era un muchacho tirado en medio de una calle desolada. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que estaba magníficamente dibujado con bolígrafo y tenía una cantidad nula de errores.

Hojeó todos los dibujos, uno por uno, y notó en cada uno de ellos la firma _UchiSasu,_ que seguramente significaba Uchiha Sasuke, o al menos ella así lo imaginó.

La mayoría de las ilustraciones eran muy oscuras y tenían cosas tenebrosas expresadas en ellas. Una gran parte eran vampiros, otros eran dragones, muchachos muertos, muñequitos torturados de distintas formas, demonios y demás animales mitológicos.

La ilustración más atrayente y según ella, la más bien elaborada, era también la más escalofriante. Era un monstruo en medio de un desierto de arena roja y una luna llena, teñida como de sangre.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la muchacha haciéndola estremecerse.

"¿Ya terminaste de ver mis dibujos?" una voz la restauró de su ensimismamiento y volteó hacia arriba, como hipnotizada. Vio al Uchiha, con la mano extendida, exigiéndole su cartapacio. Sakura se la entregó, suspirando.

"Sasuke-kun... tus dibujos son sinceramente..." _(Inner Sakura: Turbadores, tenebrosos, excéntricos, si dibujaras paisajes te vendría mejor)_ "¡preciosos!"

"Ah, si... gracias..." tenía toda una vida de estar dibujando ese tipo de ilustraciones, la mayoría de la gente se quejaba de ellos, y estaba seguro que si Sakura se ofendía de sus imágenes por la temática de ellos, iba a decirle que se fuera al diablo. "no toda la gente piensa lo mismo..."

"Lo sé..." y sonrió con dulzura _(Inner Sakura¡Realmente quién pensaría que una persona muerta es agradable!... ¡Maldita sea!... dibujas admirablemente¡estás desperdiciando talento!)_ "a veces la gente con mente débil suele protestar de las expresiones artísticas que no puede comprender... los artistas simplemente plasman como ven al mundo... no es para complacer a nadie más que a ellos mismos"

(NA: bien dicho... T.T...)

'Wah... bien, no es tan mala como pensé' se increpó a sí mismo el ojinegro 'aún así algo me dice que no es totalmente sincera' (NA: YOOO! ESTÚPIDO! YO TE LO DIGO! LA AUTORA DE ESTE PEDORRO FIC!).

Sakura se levantó cuidadosamente del suelo y observó a Sasuke con detenimiento.

"¿No tenías que irte temprano a la escuela, Sasuke-kun?" un dejo de estupefacción se reflejó en los ojos de la chica.

"Supongo... que... que no tengo tanta prisa..."

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces, extrañada, seguramente esto debía de ser un sueño. No supo si saltar de la alegría o simplemente acompañar a su amadísimo, queridísimo e idolatradísimo Sasuke-kun hasta la escuela.

(Inner Sakura¡MALDITA SEA¡UN PUNTO PARA TI, SAKURA! JAJAJAA... ¡ERES HERMOSA!)

* * *

Casi sin poder evitarlo, en medio de la silenciosa plática (por parte de él) y del excesivo monólogo (por parte de ella), los pensamientos sobre cierto chico rubio le invadieron los pensamientos.

"Haruno..." interrumpió, serio "si no es indiscreción... ¿por qué rompiste con Uzumaki?"

"Ehhh..." Sakura pausó un poco molesta "Sasuke-kun... para empezar... puedes llamarme Sakura"

"..."

"Bien... tu pregunta es porque rompí con Naruto..." suspiró, tratando de no sonar hastiada. "hubo un momento en el cual me llegó a molestar su actitud tan infantil... además... él seguía coqueteando con varias chicas aún y cuando estuviera saliendo conmigo..."

"Ahhhh..." Sasuke por su parte, imaginaba varias cosas distintas, 'Sakura... tenía derecho de haber roto con él', meditó, 'siempre es bueno escuchar las dos versiones antes de formarse un juicio' una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios 'ahora entiendo... aunque aún pienso que Sakura tenía una razón de mayor intensidad que sólo ésas'

"Pero bueno, si quieres saber que es lo que piensa Naruto de ello..." la muchacha sacó un papel de una de las bolsas más pequeñas de su mochila y escribió algo "aquí está su teléfono y su correo electrónico; a mi no me gusta hablar tanto del tema... ha de estar muy alegre, le he dejado el terreno libre para todas sus admiradoras..."

Sasuke observó los datos anteriores en el papel y casi saltó de la exaltación. No tenía las agallas suficientes para hablarle por teléfono, pero una plática detrás de un monitor no hacía mal a nadie.

'cuttiefox-uzumaki... vaya título para hacer un mail, aunque me esperaba algo así de él' y rió suavemente.

"Y ahora... Sasuke-kun... háblame de ti... ¿te interesa alguien en especial¿alguien que yo conozca?"

"¿A-A-Alguien?..." el ojinegro pasó saliva dificultosamente "No... supongo que nadie..." y en su mente se empezó a formar una palabra de nueve letras, más esta palabra no era gallinota, ni estupidín... sino, mentiroso. "nadie que conozcas, supongo" y la nueva mentira tomó más fuerza en su mente. Si le decía que nadie le interesaba, seguramente la chica de ojos verdes no lo dejaría de hostigar hasta que el globo terráqueo fuera cuadrado y las abuelas nadaran en bikinis de dos piezas en las fuentes de los parques.

"Ah..." pero Sakura no era nada estúpida 'Lo dice porque quiere evadirme', "está bien, Sasuke-kun..."

'No soy capaz de decirle que me gusta su ex-novio... ni ahora... ni nunca...'

* * *

"¿Qué si soy virgen?... ¡Claro que soy virgen!" mientras que Naruto contestaba el cuestionario de la carta-cadena sentado en el suelo, a la sombra de un árbol, una circundante flotó en su cabeza.

'¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?... ¡yo no creo en éstas estupideces!' y mientras su lápiz rascaba la superficie del papel ocre se reprendió por ser tan crédulo '¡Ay si!' empezó a burlarse de sí mismo, con una voz irónica '¡si resuelvo esto voy a encontrar a mi 'persona amada para toda la vida' en menos de dos semanas!... ¡por favor!'... "Jejeje"... 'y si no lo hago y no lo envío a diez personas diferentes me quedaré sólo de por vida... ay, Dios mío' y meneó su cabeza terrenalmente, 'además... ¿qué clase de preguntas son éstas?'

'¿Preferencia sexual?

¿Estado civil?

¿Si soy virgen?

¿Color favorito?

Estas preguntas hacen que me sienta imbécil...

Para empezar... ¡claro que soy virgen!... nunca lo he hecho con ninguna chica, ni con nadie... soy soltero... mi color favorito es el naranja y mi preferencia sexual... err... yo... pues... er... en la playa... si... eso... oral y en la playa, cuando haga mucho sol' (NA: o.o... Fucked off laugh xD)

Y pensado (y escrito) esto, puso, las fotocopias de la carta, adentro de los primeros 10 casilleros que encontró.

'Bien... y ahora que hago... voy y pido al intendente una escoba, que es demasiado temprano para andar haciendo destrozos por el lugar... Me aburre llegar tan temprano... no entiendo a la gente que le gusta ser tan estrictamente puntual'

Y mientras su vista se perdía en el horizonte, divisó a dos borrones, uno negro y uno rosa, que lentamente fueron adquiriendo nitidez. Y entonces pudo identificar claramente a Uchiha y a su Sakura avanzando con paso monótono y ambos con una sonrisa indefinida en el rostro.

'¿Entonces sí fue por ése imbécil por quién me dejó, Sakura-chan?' enfadado, retrocedió unos pasos y les volvió la espalda para que no pudieran observar su rostro con una gesto lastimado. '¿Qué tiene ése bastardo que no tenga yo?' con su misma expresión de dolor empezó a correr hacia un sitio dónde no pudieran encontrarlo y ocultó sus sentimientos para poder permanecer fuerte, aunque tuviera ganas de llorar 'no es más sobresaliente que yo... es un imbécil con cara de ángel... un pálido rostro que resalta entre la ropa oscura que siempre usa... solitario, callado... muy alto y delgado... me da asco por ser tan atractivo, seductor, misterioso...'

Y entre sus rodillas, sentado contra una pared, ocultó su rostro. 'Ojalá fuera como él... ojalá tuviera su físico...'

Mientras sollozaba, sintió la joya que había recibido de Gaara oprimida en contra de su pecho.

'Me siento tan mal... confié que Gaara me olvidaría... ojalá pudiera corresponderle, ojalá me hubiera ido con él... ojalá hubiera entrado con mis demás amigos a un buen colegio... Ojalá... ojalá...'

'...ojalá..'

_'...¡estuviera muerto!...'_

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke entraron por la puerta principal, no había una sola alma en el pasillo.

"Vaya... creo que es... algo temprano..." Sasuke tosió nervioso. Miró a Sakura de reojo y luego hacia todas partes. Esperaba verse con alguien conocido que lo pudiera salvar de tan comprometedora escena con la pelirrosada. Estaban ambos **solos** en una escuela, un espacio **cerrado** y enclaustrador. No te daba las mismas libertades que la calle de escapar. Y además, se había puesto en evidencia, diciendo que tenía **asuntos pendientes**. Pero ante todo esto, la chica no dio muestras de interés ni nada por el estilo, simplemente suspiró, como rememorando inconscientemente.

"Hummm... es algo extraño... a esta hora casi siempre llegaba Naruto..." y Sasuke se tocó la nuca en forma de protesta.

'Como si no lo recordara' pensó, anonado.

"Sasuke-kun" casi son poderlo notar, Sasuke sintió la mano de Sakura e la suya propia "¿Por qué no nosotros dos no arreglamos, tus **asuntos pendientes**?"

La cara se le cayó al suelo a Sasuke y su cuerpo tomó el color y la consistencia de una roca de granito desmoronándose.

Y en el mismo y justo momento y pequeño cuerpo y una cabeza rubia se atravesó entre los dos, haciéndolos soltarse y retroceder. El Uchiha divisó a Naruto desaparecer lentamente por la puerta principal, mientras que se tocaba la mano que había sido accidentalmente golpeada por éste.

_'¿Qué le pasa?'_

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, Sasuke se hallaba exhausto, ya no podía aguantar un minuto más con cierto rubio. La aspereza con la que lo trataba era mayor que la de antes y no lo soportaba, podía sentir como era lastimado lentamente, como tenía que soportar cada insulto puro y lleno de desprecio que le dirigía y como sus mirada estaba llena de asco e indiferencia. 'Uchiha¿por qué no te desapareces?... por lo visto solamente eres un desecho de tu familia... ¿por qué no te vas si observas que nadie te quiere?...' Se sentía idiota y humillado, se sentía tan bajo como un animal rastrero, como una insignificante piedra.

'No puedo entender por qué me odia tanto ¿qué le hice?' y en ése mismo instante pudo sentir como Sakura se le colgaba del brazo. 'Ah... ya entiendo... todo esto es por Haruno... seguramente piensa que tengo intenciones serias con ella...'

Y mientras que dejaba disfrutar un poco su fachada a Sakura, quiso ver como sufría Naruto lentamente 'No importa que tanto me hayas hecho... realmente no me voy a arrepentir y esto te va a doler más a ti que a mi...'

En ése mismo momento pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica y con una sonrisa malévola pasó por enfrente del rubio.

'Éste, desde este momento, Naruto Uzumaki, es un juego de dos'

* * *

Mi dulce niña nananana! Tu me fascinas nanana! 6.6

Les juro que ése pastel de la repisa me llama! Lo juro! No deliro T.T! me llama! 6...6 (y mi barriguita dice: grrrr niña tonta, cómetelo ya de una rejodida vez u.u!)

Holas! Ains estoy exhausta con tanto trabajo y exámenes finales, estoy exprimida! X.X... XP.. sacar una tanda de 100 copias y que me paguen 20 pesos mexicanos! X.X Me negrean y no es justo! U.u! money money... novaaa x.x! Exprimida! X...X

Exprimida como una esponja de cocina! X.X

Y les soy sincera hago un trabajo de Baja California Norte, Jalisco, Nayarit, Michoacán, Veracruz y mi **amadísimo** Nuevo Leon (jaja, puro choro XDD, bien que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí y puedo estar haciendo el mentado trabajo! U.u soe desobligada kyaa!)! Y pues como que no tengo mucho tiempo, srry! T.T luego les contesto sus preciosísimos amadísimos y venerados reviws, que bien que siempre me suben los ánimos y me animan a escribir y a postear, (sobre todo a postear XDD)!

Muchísimas gracias a mis ninias y queridísimas poxitas que leen mi fic y que les gusta! Que Ahorita estoy tan exprimida como un limón seco X.X! Pero me animaría que me dedicaran un fic ó un capítulo de uno de sus fics! (ojos de estrellitas y perrito pupppy golpeado)... nuuuuu! U.u T.T pero que cosas me pongo a pedirles! Me estoy escurriendo X.x! Kyaaa! Perdonene, es que mi estupidez me hace loca como un limón seco X.x ó como una patata en conservación X.x!

Vivan felices y sigan leyendo mis fics!

Ainsss que rápido me encariñongo con la gente X.X!

Chango chango chngo"! 6.6 Kyaaa! Limón seco! Esponja exprimida!

Se me cuidan mis poxitas y poxitos, que los kere la mamá gallina y limón exprimida y changuita!

Kao-chan! (6:6 kyaaa! Juro que ese pastel me llama! Lo juro!)


	8. Staring at the Sun

**Testosterona**

_**Capítulo siete: Staring at the Sun **(The Offspring)_

"Desde hoy, en este preciso momento, Uzumaki Naruto, está proclamada la guerra entre nosotros dos" y el pelinegro desenvainó su katana bañada en sangre. "Tú y yo, sin tregua, hasta el fin..."

"_Uchiha Sasuke..." y con una expresión arrogante mostró muy confiado entre sus dedos cuatro shurikens que sacó de un lugar imperceptible "de aquí en delante no habrá más compasión ni simpatía¡los modales se acabaron!" _

"_No recuerdo simpatía ni modales de parte tuya, pero tomaré eso como un insulto a mi memoria..."_

Y mientras la intimidación psicológica duraba, antes de lanzarse el uno sobre el otro como animales salvajes en medio del patio, una voz irritada se oyó, entre la multitud que gritaba 'CATFIGHT!' y que aludía con mucho respeto a su competidor preferido, así como '¡RÓMPELE EL H-CIC-¡NO TIENE HU-VOS, ó ¡EMPIECEN A PELEAR DE UNA P-TA VEZ!'.

"¡DÉJENME PASAR, MOCOSOS SIN OCUPACIÓN!" y la voz era del aguafiestas primo de Hinata, (o como le dirían los conocidos) Neji Hyuuga. "¡Qué diablos pasa aquí!" muy irritado se colocó en medio del ojiazul y el ojinegro que aún se miraban significativamente, con cara de '¡descuídate y ten por seguro que te voy a sacar los ojos!' o algo muy parecido.

"Éste niño me provocó..." Sasuke musitó muy molesto, tomando sus cosas del suelo y enderezándose, ofendido "Hyuuga-san"

'Hyuuga-san' Naruto ensanchó los ojos 'Entonces ya se conocen, esto no puede ser...'

"Neji-san" Naruto bajó la cabeza muy apenado "Lo siento es que..." se mordió el labio "tuve mis razones"

"Si lo dices por Haruno..." Sasuke lo observó detenidamente, hasta tener su atención "ella ya te dejó... estás solo"

Esas cuatro palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Naruto: 'ELLA... bastardo imbécil... YA... no te permitiré esto... TE... tranquilo, tranquilo... DEJ...' pero la última palabra no pudo completarse en su mente porque en ese instante una patada que le pudo derrumbar la cabeza al Uchiha fue emitida con rabia por el Uzumaki.

El muchacho más alto no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, pero pudo detener la patada unos instantes antes de que lograra rozar su rostro. La patada era bastante buena, aunque Naruto fuera mucho más bajito, había alzado demasiado bien la pierna, mucho mejor que en cualquier patada pasada que Sasuke hubiera recibido.

'Ni siquiera aquella vez que peleamos me dio una de éstas'.

En ése mismo momento se vio obligado a soltar la pierna del menor, para poder defender un golpe al que fue furiosamente arremetido. Antes de que Naruto pudiera lanzársele encima, Neji ya lo tenía bien sujeto en un macizo abrazo que lo asió de la cintura.

"¡UCHIHA!" mientras que se revolcaba en los brazos del chico de ojos blancos, empezó a llorar de la impotencia, el enojo, la desolación y la desesperación "¡YO NO ESTOY SOLO¿ME OYES¡JAMÁS VOLVERÉ A ESTARLO!" y mientras más lágrimas eran derramadas por el rubio, deshizo la potente aprehensión del Hyuuga y salió corriendo en sentido contrario.

'Jamás volveré a estarlo' el sentimiento de culpa crecía en el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que algunos lo miraban acusadoramente y Neji lo observaba con odio. Se dio la media vuelta y rápidamente se marchó a algún lugar donde pudiera meditar lo ocurrido.

'Entonces... eso quiere decir... que ya ha estado solo...'

* * *

"Me largo" entre sollozos empezó a empacar sus cosas "cualquier lugar puede ser mejor que éste"... 

'Si me voy y empiezo desde cero, al menos en ése lugar... no me tacharán de drogadicto... al menos podré tener una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo... al menos... al menos no conocerán mi pasado... al menos no me buscarán tan sólo por beneficios en la escuela... luego les enviaré una postal a Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan e Iruka-sensei...'

Y dicho esto corrió escaleras abajo y salió rápidamente. Ya había oído como en la escuela lo catalogaban.

"Mira, si quieres popularidad, júntate con Uzumaki, pero no te relaciones mucho con él, tiene antecedentes no muy inspiradores"

'¿Con quién me voy a ir¿Cómo me voy a ir¿Si le pido dinero a mi tutora, Tsunade-baachan? No... no quiero molestarla... ella ya me envió lo de éste mes y se pondría muy triste si yo me fuera... si supiera en qué me lo gasté... si supiera que ya no quiero estar aquí... ella que me apoyó para que me mudara a un apartamento... para que estudiara' y suspiró, contemplando por última vez su pequeña morada 'creo que me tendré que ir con mi dinero... con el poco que me queda... no iré muy lejos, supongo... pero _cualquier lugar es mejor que éste_'

Y pensado esto, tomó un transporte público y se dirigió a la estación de autobuses.

* * *

Ya había pensado a donde ir, el boleto yacía entre sus manos temblorosas. 'Si llega ya no hay vuelta atrás, solamente viajaré unas millas hacia el sur' y suspirando pensó 'Luego, tal vez, trabaje y pueda ir más lejos'

"_No puedes escapar a tu realidad" _unas palabras aparecieron en su mente, como invocadas _"tampoco a tu pasado, mira yo como lo intenté... intenté alejarme, al fin y al cabo vas a terminar de la misma manera"_

'Gaara...' y mientras suspiraba y buscaba su camión , algo le llamó la atención: un chico vestido completamente de negro. Lo identificó en menos de segundos como al Uchiha... ¡Cómo se había atrevido a seguirlo?. Muy enfadado fue hacia él y sin tentarse los hu-vos (NA: XD) le gritó, tomándolo desprevenido.

"AHORA, SÍ, MALDITO UCHIHA, NO SEAS GALLINA Y VEN¡VERÁS COMO BARRO EL SUELO CON TU TRASERO! (NA: vaya... ke frase gringa tan más choteada XDD) AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE PARA DETENERNOS" pero bueno... si bien, era un Uchiha, no era exactamente el que él esperaba. Al darse tranquilamente la vuelta y encarar al rubio, en donde Naruto esperaba ver dos ojos negros vio dos ojos rojos. "Ahhh..." muy sorprendido estudió al pelinegro frente suyo.

Tenía el cabello mucho más largo que Sasuke y, mientras que el otro poseía varios tonos azulados en él, éste mantenía un tono azabache profundo y uniforme. Los ojos se hallaban mucho más alargados que los de Sasuke y, como anteriormente se mencionó, eran tan rojos como la sangre. En el rostro, justo debajo de los ojos, se marcaban mucho más los pliegues de la piel y como última diferencia, la estatura. Aunque, fuera de ésas ligeras diferencias, se podría decir que eran idénticos.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó muy molesto, con un rostro que casi podía decir que te estaba a punto de asesinar (...).

"L-l..." Naruto solamente atinó a pasar saliva. Bajó los ojos muy apenado, un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas y rió nerviosamente "di-di-discúlpeme... creo que lo confundí..."

'Ah... ¡pero que niño tan más adorable!'- "Pero me nombraste... te oí perfectamente, me llamaste UCHIHA y si mal no recuerdo, es mi apellido..." seriamente se acercó a él. Con la punta de los dedos le subió la mirada por el mentón y observó mejor sus profundos ojos azules.

'Precioso' pensó 'sin duda me confundió con Sasuke... parece de su edad... no entiendo que clase de problema ha de tener con él'. "Bien no importa.." soltó al rubio de la sutil aprehensión y le miró, sólo consiguiendo que el menor se intimidara más con su imperturbables ojos. "creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente... mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha... supongo que me confundiste con mi pequeño e idiota hermano, Sasuke... ¿o me equivoco?"

"Ehh... ahhh... si..." asintió, sorprendido "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto" y una de las sonrisitas tan anteriormente mencionadas llamadas las derrite-todo, hizo su aparición 'Su hermano no es tan irritante como él... o al menos eso creo yo'.

"El gusto es mío, Naruto... te lo aseguro" y relamiéndose los labios, se perfiló a molestar a su querido _otoutou-chan._ 'Y el gusto me durará más de lo que pienso'... "Y dime... Naruto-chan... ¿te puedo llamar así?"

"Cl-cl-claro..." y con un vistoso sonrojo asintió 'No recuerdo que nadie me haya llamando Naruto-chan... más que Tsunade-baba y... Neji... y a veces Gaara... ni siquiera Sakura...'

"Naruto-chan" el placer del pelinegro se denotó por el repentino brillo de sus ojos y se propuso a sí mismo llamar por siempre al rubio con el agregado _–chan_ "¿qué haces en la estación de autobuses?"

Al más pequeño se le encogió el corazón y suspiró agobiado.

"Itachi-san... lo que pasa es que... bien... planeaba... planeo irme de la ciudad" los ojos rojos de Itachi se ensancharon y lo miro, sorprendido. "¿Y usted, Itachi-san?"

"Yo... despedía un amigo que vino de visita..." en el mismo comentario, Naruto sintió una nostalgia terrible y suspiró, acongojado. "Kisame... vino del lugar de donde Sasuke y yo escapamos..."

'¿Escaparon?'

Ambos se observaron profundamente a los ojos y se sonrieron. Naruto ruborizado notablemente, e Itachi con su expresión indescifrable.

"Y cuéntame, Naruto-chan¿por qué tu quieres escapar?"

"Yo..."

* * *

Si alguien hay en este mundo que use técnicas de seducción más potentes que las de Orochimaru, este es Itachi Uchiha. Casi sin poder notarlo, antes de que dieran las ocho de la noche, Naruto ya había revendido su boleto y esta conversando todos sus problemas con el mayor, quién le miraba sublimado. 

En unas cuantas horas se dio cuenta de todo lo que había sufrido y como había llegado hasta donde estaba. Caminaron durante horas, conversando sobre temas variados.

"Naah... no es cierto..." Naruto, rió "¡No es cierto que estudias parapsicología!"

"Tan cierto como que estoy a un lado tuyo... mis padre pusieron el mismo rostro cuando les dije..." y sacó un cigarrillo de una de las bolsas de su camisa. Lo encendió y volvió a guardar la cajetilla.

"Itachi-san... me... ¿ me...darías uno?" indecisamente inquirió. El muchacho de ojos rojos lo miró sorprendido, pero al final cedió. Le encendió el cigarrillo y al final ambos estaban fumando.

"Naruto-chan... ¿no le hiciste una promesa a... como se llamaba... Garra... Gamma... Gaara?"

Naruto simplemente bajó los ojos, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó.

"De todos modos ya la había roto"

Itachi comprobó dos cosas: 1) que al hablarle de Gaara se deprimía, 2) que efectivamente sí fumaba. Al darse cuenta de cómo el ojiazul estaba a punto de cortarse las venas, puso en su cabeza una propuesta que no le vendría mal a nadie.

"Naruto-chan... porque no vienes a cenar esta noche con Sasuke y conmigo... y luego te quedas a dormir..." el pequeño rubio a punto de negar y con los ojos más abiertos que platos, fue cortado por el mayor que agregó "te aseguro que Sasuke no te molestará... tenlo por seguro... Serás mi invitado"

Y cinco minutos después, con esa habilidad especial para seducir a la gente, Naruto no se resistió a los encantos de Itachi y terminó por aceptar la proposición, muy apenado.

* * *

Cuando llegaron la cena ya estaba lista. Cuando Sasuke vio a Naruto en su casa... pues... estuvo a punto de gritar _de sorpresa_... (léase: de miedo)... 

"Sasuke-chan... invité a alguien a cenar... no te molesta ¿verdad?... hiciste suficiente cena para los tres, me supongo" varias palabras fueron articuladas por el peliazulado, sin atinar a decir nada.

En ése momento, Naruto pensó que se veía encantador el Uchiha menor. Con un rozagante sonrojo en sus mejillas, vestido con su típica ropa negra (encima de ella un mandil blanco) y en la cabeza un trapito (blanco, también).

Para su suerte no pudo suprimir una risita.

Esa risita hizo a Sasuke sonrojar aún más y mirar hacia el suelo, muerto de pena.

"Ahhh... Sasuke-chan..." Itachi, en menos de dos segundos de interacción con los dos juntos, pudo oír el corazón latiente (léase: desbocado) de su hermano. 'Mmmmm... ya entendí... Sasuke sí que tiene buen gusto (NA: lo que piensa Itachi en todos los fics cuando conoce a Naruto n.n)... ya lo comprendo todo... Sasuke no sabe que Naruto es bisexual y por lo visto se llevan no muy bien...', "Mmmm... voy a comprar ramen para alcanzar a cenar los tres" y sin decir una sola palabra más, se despidió educadamente de Naruto y salió por la puerta.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, no sabiendo que decir.

"Sasuke... yo errr... pues..." instantáneamente bajó la cabeza y suspiró "tu casa está muy bonita..."

"Errr... ah, gracias..."

"Yo, ahhh... ehhh..."

"Esteee..."

"Sasuke...yo"

"..."

"..."

"Me quería disculpar... ya sabes... me puse a pensarlo... y... creo que fui muy injusto contigo"

"Yo lo siento más, Sasuke... sabes... me porté muy mal contigo... y mientras platicaba con Itachi-san... pues... me di cuenta de cuánto te preocupabas por mí", 'Maldito... ¿cómo pudo?... le contó... yo... KUSO¡', fue el desesperado grito mental del aludido. "Y si Sakura-chan quiere estar contigo y tu también la quieres, no tengo nada en su contra... sólo... no la lastimes..." repentinamente la sonrisa desapareció y el rubio adquirió un rostro asesino "¡O TE JURO QUE TE MATO Y TE CASTRO!" (NA: n.nU más claro ni el awa...)

Un gesto de pavor cruzó el rostro del peliazul mientras trataba, tartamudeando y agitando las manos, de explicarle todo.

"Yoo... Sakura... este..."

"Ahora..." hiperactivamente miró todo alrededor, como si nada hubiera pasado (o.o... ahem... nada pasó) "¿me puedo sentir como en casa?"

Una gotota recorrió la nuca del adolescente vestido de negro 'Jamás cambiará', "Siéntete como en casa"

"Ahh bueno.. entonces" dio una ojeada al lugar y llegó a la habitación de Sasuke. Lentamente avanzó (léase: **rápidamente;** se precipitó, se abalanzó) al cuarto y al llegar empezó a reírse, excitado. "SASUKE UCHIHA¡TU PIEZA ES UN ASCO!" Se adentró más al misterioso lugar. "Simplemente... hermoso..." El mayor, se acercó cautelosamente al otro y observó sus ojos, ensimismados.

Era un gran cuarto de paredes blancas, en ellas había un montón de cosas, pero no pósters, ni nada semejante. En la primer pared había un montón de dibujos pegados, la mayoría de ellos bocetos, por los cuales Naruto pareció fascinado. En las demás paredes y el techo había bolitas de papel adheridas, de ésas que se lanzan con saliva (NA: asco! vaya manía de los hombres hacer esoo v.v). Las sábanas eran negras con blanco, pero la cubierta de la cama y las almohadas eran azules. En un pequeño escritorio estaba una computadora portátil, un ordenador de escritorio normal, un montón de CDs vírgenes, quemados y unos pocos originales. Había una estantería con cuatro carpetas en ella y cerca de veinte tomos de manga de todos tipos. Aunque lo más adorable (según el rubio) de todo... ¡eran los zorritos de felpa!... (colocados cuidadosamente arriba de la cómoda de la ropa). Ah, si y por si a alguna le quedan dudas, era un total DESASTRE.

En la estantería, en una de las carpetas, había un dibujo que le llamó la atención de todos. Con tan sólo una ojeada le pareció hermoso... la luna roja... el desierto inmaculado... el muchacho... un dem-...

En menos de lo que casi tocó el dibujo su rostro se puso totalmente blanco, sintió su cabeza encogerse del dolor y calló al suelo, percibiendo un hoyo negro sin fin.

Sasuke se asustó a muerte. Con lo que le dieron sus ágiles reflejos para responder, se precipitó al ojiazul y lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

"¡Naruto...!" gritó, desesperado. Estaba inconsciente.

* * *

Wuajaujauajauajaj! 

(Escuchando Stratovarius, Moonspell y Galloglass... 6.6)

Holas! Ay ke emoción! (ojitos de estrellinas) por fin salí de bakas-ionez! Para hacerme un mes entero bka e idiotizarme con la serie de Gravitation (mamiitaaaa! Ke emoción! n.n) ke ia me compré (ojines de estrellinas y drool like a baby)!

Muajajajajaja! Will THE SUN RISEEEEEEEEE! Kuukukukuuuukkuku! TOMORROWWW!

Ha vuelto! No, no! Sasuke aún no ha vuelto a Konoha! Es aún algo más aburrido y estúpido! Sí, es tan estúpido como Kao-chan cuando come chocolate! Ó tan estúpido como Naruto que jamás se da cuanta de nada cuando Sasuke le manda indirectas insinuadoras y sugerentes! Siiii! A falta de algo mejor que hacer, Kao-chan reanuda...

**La eterna búsqueda de Naruto por su uke! **

_(obviamente por la idiota de Kao-chan que le cortaron el Internet y no halla nada mejor que hacer n.n)_

Era ya muy de y un pequeño y escurridizo rubio corría por las deshabitadas y oscuras calles de Konoha dirigiéndose a un negro y sucio local que decía en letras fluorescentes y parpadeantes "Abierto las 24 horas". El local lucía, para la no-sorpresa de todos, como un bar de mala muerte cochino, asqueroso y puerco. Sí, más o menos como un prostíbulo mal pagado de la ciudad de México (y si son de otra ciudad, pues de su ciudad ó si son de otro país, pues entonces de su país XD...).

Naruto entró muy sigilosamente, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero al entrar todos se quedaron deslumbrados por el tono naranja chillante de su ropa y algunos quedaron cegados de por vida. Bueno, omitiremos también que Naruto es algo torpe y que cayó de cara en el suelo gritando algo así como "MALDITA SEA! LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VINE NO ESTABA ESTE MALDTITO ESCALON-DATTE BAYO!".

Después de disculparse de todos con un megáfono, siguió sigilosamente hacia la barra de bebidas y pidió amablemente un plato de ramen al camarero, pero como no tenían nada más que bebidas, entonces pidió una agua con sabor ramen y le dijo que lo apuntara a la cuenta de Iruka-sensei, pero como desafortunadamente no conocía a Iruka-sensei, entonces dijo que lo apuntara a la cuenta de Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura ó Shikamaru Nara, el que encontrara primero.

Al final, termina apuntándolo en la cuenta personal de Konohamaru (o era la de Inari?..), luego se tomó su agua sabor a ramen de pollo. Miró a su alrededor muy sospechosamente y sin recato, y el camarero le preguntó curiosamente a quién esperaba.

"A Pablito-datte bayo..." finalizó respondiendo escuetamente. El otro ensanchó los ojos sorprendido y le respondió a su vez..

"¿El que clavó un clavito..?"

"¡En la cabeza de un calvito...! SII!-datte bayo Ése! Ése!-datte bayo" respondió muy emocionado. Entonces el cantinero le señaló una mesa muy oscura con una persona muy sospechosa embutida en una gabardina negra. Naruto se acercó muy cautelosamente a ella y se sentó en su mesa.

"¿Eres Pablito-datte bayo?" preguntó, seriamente, con una actitud sospechosa.

"¿El que clavó un clavito...?"

"¡En la cabeza de un calvito-datte bayo!" él otro asintió seriamente y ojeó al ojiazul "Siiiii! Eres tu-datte bayo!" éste saltó emocionado y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de la mesa. "¿Tienes mi "COSA"-datte bayo?"

El tipo engabardinado le tendió un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de hacía dos Navidades y Naruto lo miró muy agradecido.

"¿Cómo te lo puedo pagar-datte bayo?" preguntó confiado "Me dijiste que aquí definiríamos los términos-datte bayo...".

El sujeto se acercó peligrosamente a Naruto y dejó ver dos ojos rojos profundos, llenos del ardor de la juventud y candentes que lo miraron de una manera lasciva y un pelo negro peinado en una coleta.

"Vaya... Pablito... tú si que te pareces a alguien que yo conozco-datte bayo!"

"Ah... si?" preguntó éste, en una supuesta ingenuidad "quién?"

"A uno que es del Akatsuki y que se llama Ita..." pero unos labios detuvieron sus palabras y dejó de respirar muy sonrojado. "...!..."

"Naruto.. Naruto... no se porque quieres ESA COSA... si sabes que serás mi uke tarde o temprano" Itachi se detuvo sosteniendo la barbilla de Naruto entre sus dedos y acariciando una de sus mejillas "Y como pago quiero..." pero para esto Naruto ya estaba fuera, dando alaridos de terror y despertando a medio mundo en Konoha.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ITACHI UCHIHA ME QUIERE VIOLAR-DATTE BAAAA YOOO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! AYUDA-DATTE BAYO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" y así, gritando y corriendo como un loco, llegó a su casa y abrió el misterioso paquete, reponiéndose del susto del vampiresco y escalofriante Uchiha. Rasgó el papel que tenía pequeños miembros del Akatsuki vestidos de Santa Close Up de Lóreal... y descubrió su tan ansiado contenido...

"OOOOOO DIOS MIO-TTE BAYO!" y observó embelesado el título de un libro que con tantas ansías había pedido a Itachi (de regalo de Navidad, pero se había negado... ahh... es una historia tan laaarga), a Sasuke (para su cumpleaños y le dijo que no), a Gaara (como aniversario de bodas, para lo cual Gaara le dijo que ni casados estaban), a Neji (por el día internacional de la mujer, aunque Neji remarcó que ninguno de los dos era mujer) y a todas sus posibles parejas yaoi, (las cuales se negaron... por obvias razones... digo... quien realmente en sus cinco sentidos quiere ser uke?... ya sé! Ya me dijeron que Orochimaru... pero a nuestro Naruto le da asco ése hombre (¿hombre? 9.9)!... 6.6 y a mi también!).

"_¿Cómo ser seme en 10 pasos?.. Guía para idiotas y fracasados!...Esta es una guía elaborada por los semes más ardientes de la historia, con consejos de como nunca pierden su toque, su estilo (ni la rienda! Muajaja)... una guía para aquel que ya fue tachado de uke y busca una salvación, un látigo y un buen psicólogo... Prólogo por el candente, lleno del ardor de la juventud y genial maestro de maestros entre semes: Hatake Kakashi.!"_

Entonces Kakashi-sensei?... uhhh! Esto iba a ser interesante!... si era lo que usaba Itachi!... entonces... debía ser efectivo... (si, como no jajajja, ojalá lo viera con Kisame xD)...

Y así empezó su ardorosa, apasionada y juvenil lectura...

**TBC**

Bien jejejeje... gracias por los reviews! ... veamos... ahem... n.n...

Miles de gracias a Mivi-chan esta chica es un amor! nunka me falla! Es tan acogedora y llena del ardor de la juventud! Lu siento... me perdonas? U.u un quise ofenderte ni darle el crédito a los patrocinadores de Orange Range... lu siento... kyaa! Te kero! Te hizo llorar mi capi! XDD ta bn! Jejeje! Lu ke hace el sueño! Io tambien leo fics de noche... de hecho es cuando io publico XD... hasta que me quede la cara tan demacrada como la de Itachi.. con las arruguitas debajo de los ojos xD! Jus... bueno! Espero que te siga agradando mi fik thankyas por el doble review te me kuidas y besos!

Oro Makoto Hayama! holas! como taz? xDDD.. Espero que te tes pasando re-chido en las bakas! sigue tus fics prontito! SxJ rulez! Aver si un día nos conocemos xDDD! te me cuidas, besines!

HagaRen claro que sieee! prontamente habrá un besotttte en frente de la Sakura! muajajajaajaj! Y... si se esncontrarán... pos... 6.6 es spoiler XDD wajajajaja! gracias! kyaaa! n.n soe happy! te cuidas! cariños dobles!

AHHHH MIARU-CHAN! YA CONTINUE SILENT WIND! no soy una floja del todo! y del virus u.u! uhhh... ahorita no por favorrrrr me acaban de poner internettt! u.u graciassss! wajajaja que linda! teme cuidas!

BaLucitaaaa! holasss! gracias por tu review! sieee! ya mero Skura desaparecerá no os preocupéis! xDDDDDDDD-- Waje! xDDD gracias!

Maca-chan! holas ya lo continué! jejeje gracias por el review! Te cuidas chica! n.n

Kyo Yuy ... para empezarr--- SOY SEÑORITA! XDDD! me siento un poco anciana si me dicen señora! u.u te aseguro que soy menor que tu... ahem... bien muchas gracias por el review! jejeje... me alegró mucho tu review que bueno que te gustó desde el principio! gracias por animarte a poner review! me animaste! xDD muajajajaj! thankyas! te me cuidas! bye1!

Nikki Usagi... tu...me recuerdas a... alguien... no estoy muy segura si eres la misma persona u.u... supongo que no... gracias por el review! pos lemmon!... u.u nu sé... es ke bueno... pus... lo intentaré... waaa... pero no prometo nada u.u! okas? te me cuidas mucho, byess! n.n

Mina Harker... waaaaaaaaaa... cuando leí tu nick... kyaaaa! me dije: le gusta drakula! xDD muajajjaaj... y si te gusta hay algo ke kreooo que te gustará mujajajaja! muchas gracias por tu apoyo! postearé más xDDD! promesa! okas! gracias! cuidate, byes!

Hazukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! io me acordo de ti! XDD ajajajajajajajaja! de los y las lokas y lokos del Digizona! muajajajjajjajjajaa! akí ya nos invadieron! xDDD (o mejor diho...invadimos xDDDDDD) jajajajajajaj! ke risa ke bueno ke te gustó! jajajajajaj! kas tendré cuidado con los pasteles asesinos! 6.6! jujujujujujuj! graciass! ains! voe a llorar! que mosha! xD!

Bien puesss! como siempre miles de gracias por su review! los guardo en la karpeta de mi corazón XDD jejejejeje ke moshos gracias por su a(pollo) y demás! y sobre todo los ke leen otros de mis ficske emoción xDD! jajajajajaja! Bueno me despido! besines y abrazines! cuidados con los pasteles asesinos 6.6!

Se me cuidan besos, byes!

Jjjwjwjwjjejejej Kao-chan XD


	9. St Jimmy

_**Testosterona**_

_**Capítulo Ocho: St. Jimmy **(Greenday)_

Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con un rostro pálido y dos ojos negros opacos de preocupación.

"Usuraton-kachi... el susto que me diste"

Y mientras que inspeccionaba el lugar, se dio cuenta de la bata de enfermería y la camilla de olor raro en la cual se hallaba postrado.

"Sasuke... ¿estoy en el hospital?" preguntó, con una voz débil.

"Claro que si" respondió, práctico "¿sabes qué fue lo que me dijeron los doctores?"

"¿Qué?" y callaron, observándose en silencio.

"..."

"..."

"¿Desde cuándo no has comido?" el Uchiha preguntó molesto, alzando un poco la voz. "¿ehh?... 'Abuso de _Anfetaminas_', eso fue lo que me dijeron... ¡eres un idiota!" ahora gritó, notablemente perturbado.

Naruto solamente suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, evitando sus ojos.

"¿Te importa?..."

Sasuke se paró de su asiento y golpeó a puño cerrado al rubio, haciéndolo sangrar del labio. Al ver que no se defendía, que no gritaba y que simplemente unas lágrimas se perfilaban a salir de sus ojos, se acercó y lo abrazó. "Eres un imbécil, estúpido, idiota, tonto, bobo; usuraton-kachi", '¿Por qué me haces esto...?... ¿por qué me haces sufrir así?...' pensó, sintiendo como el otro lloraba inconsolablemente en su pecho.

'... Uchiha eres... especial...'

Ambos se separaron, se miraron por unos segundos y se sonrieron con amargura. Sasuke sintió un leve impulso que lo acercó al rubio, y sonriéndole con sinceridad se fue acercando pausadamente al rostro del otro, le levantó con ternura la vista... pero al oír un ruido sordo tras de sí despertó del fugaz hechizo .

"Disculpe..." delante de la puerta había una muchacha... vestida de enfermera "veo que ya se despertó" se acercó, pareciendo asustada "¿Usted es el señor Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto la miró atónito y asintió.

La enfermera salió rápidamente y antes de que Sasuke pudiera asimilar lo anteriormente ocurrido, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes se divisó en la puerta con una expresión horriblemente seria.

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron. Entonces el pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre el muchacho en la camilla y antes de que pudiera decirle una sola palabra empezó a besarle de manera delicada, introduciendo su lengua suavemente en la boca del otro.

Sasuke se quedó con los ojos más abiertos que platos y la quijada se le abrió casi hasta caérsele.

Después de haber estado casi tres minutos besando al muchacho rubio, el ojiverde se separó un poco de él y musitó con su profunda voz, haciendo un énfasis increíblemente novelesco (**léase:** _novela de terror_) a las palabras.

"No sabes cuanto te extrañé"

(NA: turu ruru... turu ruru... musikita de dimensión desconocida o.o... ia sé... le kito romanticismo al fic u.uU'...)

* * *

Sasuke le miró detenidamente. Ése asqueroso y horrible (según su opinión personal) muchacho pelirrojo se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Estaba totalmente vestido de negro (con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa, formales) y tenía tres perforaciones con pendientes negros en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda (NA: hablando de Gaara afeminado xDD... wajajaja! Me voy a mear!... ains... cheken el tomo 4 uu... página 93, VIZ, del Shonen Jump, cuando está de cabeza).

Y después de besar al más pequeño de los tres, se había puesto a regañarlo... ásperamente.

"Sabes a cigarro... hiedes a cigarro..."

Naruto lo único que hizo fue mirar al suelo por segunda vez, apenado.

"Gaara... yo... lo siento... pero..."

"Disculpen" Sasuke intervino, un poco desesperado. "Sé que es de mala educación interrumpir, pero..." y mientras que miraba con dureza a Gaara, sintió como algo le quemaba las entrañas... ¿celos... odio?. "Me veo obligado a conservar mi educación..." (en pocas palabras le dijo a Gaara maleducado).

"Sabaku no Gaara, a tu servicio" escupió, mirándolo sin emoción alguna. 'Este entrometido empieza a molestarme'

"Uchiha Sasuke" respondió de la misma manera. Después de eso el silencio se prolongó, y la típica escenita de ánime: 'fondo negro de poco presupuesto y rayito azul entre los ojos' se hizo presente.

((Death glare, smirk, glare, smirk, smirk, smirk, glare))

"..." 'Grrrrr... este niño con pelo de cacatúa cree que puede venir y arruinar mi momento de telenovela... ¡si cree que puede, pronto sabrá que está jugando _con arena, _MWAHAHAHA!' (NA¿no es, _jugar con fuego_? O.o? Lo ke sea XDD!)

"..." 'Grrrrr... este rarito con ojos de panda... vino y arruinó mi momento de telenovela... sucker!... ya pensaré en un asesinato que no saque sospechas... ¡lo ahogaré poniendo una trampa de arenas movedizas, MWAHAHAHA!'

(**sonrisas homicidas**... pensamiento interno de Naruto: 'O.O ay... que miedo... si salto por la ventana... ¿moriré cayendo desde el décimo piso... o rebotaré y regresaré a la cama?')

"Uzumaki Naruto... n.n" el último agregó inocentemente, captando la atención de los dos anteriores. 'Discúlpenme, pero aún estoy aquí... todavía no salto por la ventana...'.

El extraño pelirrojo simplemente sonrió y se volvió, dándole la espalda al Uchiha. "Naruto-kun... ¿recibiste mi paquete y mi carta?"

"¡Claro!" con una actitud totalmente enérgica mostró el collar con la joya y abrazó al pelirrojo echándose encima de él, lo que provocó que la aguja del suero que portaba en su muñeca casi se le cayera. "¡Gaara, yo también te extrañé un montón!"

Y en medio del abrazo (que más parecía que Gaara estaba cargando a Naruto), el rubio suspiró con fuerza.

"¿Quién es?" súbitamente preguntó el muchacho pelinegro, saliendo de su silencio "¿Tu novio?" y miró un poco enfadado al Uzumaki.

"¿Te molesta acaso?" respondió Gaara, cortante, como en todas las palabras que había dicho desde que llegó.

"Si" tranquilamente confesó "Porque por si no lo sabías... últimamente...yo..." y paró en seco, causando una sonrisa irónica en el anterior y una mirada extrañada en el restante.

"¡No me digas que estás celoso!... No vayas a atacarme... igual que Hyuuga, la última vez que estuve en esta ciudad..."

"¡Gaara!"

"¿Qué?... eso es cierto..." y Naruto empezó a reír escandalosamente. Era verdad, pero no quería poner en una escena comprometedora a Neji... después de todo... que el Hyuuga no se llevara bien con Gaara no significaba que Sasuke tuviera el derecho de reírse de él... aunque a decir verdad por lo que veía... Gaara y Sasuke tampoco se llevaban muy bien del todo.

"Hyy—uug—ga...-san?" y Sasuke empezó a imaginar mil de cosas... ¿entonces Neji...?

"Discúlpame... yo no sabía que estabas saliendo con él... yo solamente llegué naturalmente y te saludé con naturalidad..." Gaara apuntó sumamente divertido (internamente).

"Ajá... ¡besándome en los labios!" (NA: XDDD.. 6.6 ia...ia...soy culpable xD)

"Bueno... bueno... sabes que a mí me importa un comino lo que piense el mundo..."

"Y lo sé mejor que nadie... ¡que comunicativo estás hoy!"

"¿En serio lo crees?... pues si quieres me puedo callar y seguir besándote"

"Ehhh... prefiero que me cuentes como te la has pasado..."

"Un momento..." interrumpió Sasuke "¿Estabas saliendo con Hyuuga Neji?" y la expresión más extrañada del fic se presentó en su rostro.

"Si... en su momento, pero supongo que no funcionó" Naruto suspiró, un poco melancólico-

"O tu amiguito lo echó todo a perder..." susurró el Uchiha claramente enojado.

"Te oí, bastardo"

"Miren... y ahora yo soy aquí el bastardo..."

"Cierra la boca o te mato"

"Inténtalo si puedes, ojos de panda"

"¡Peinado de cacatúa!"

Y en ése mismo instante Naruto se cayó al suelo muerto de la risa. Se retorció un poco y luego se levantó, lagrimeando. Los dos muchachos que estaban casi tomando bisturís de la sala de operaciones para atacarse mutuamente, se detuvieron haciendo un gesto así: o.o... ·-·... .-. (y el lector así: XD... par de...)

"Aajajajaajaj... ustedes dos son un par de niños inmaduros" y se volvió a recostar en la cama "¿Qué soy ahora?... ¿la codiciada princesa entre los dos apuestos caballeros? Además... Uchiha es heterosexual... o al menos eso me supongo"

"¿En serio eres heterosexual?" preguntó Gaara en tono brusco, sentándose en el borde de la cama "Pues a mí me pareces bastante gay..." hizo una pausa y miró su expresión, una un tanto ofendida "no lo digo en como te vistes, ni como luces...sino... como te comportaste hace unos minutos..." agregó serio, haciendo reír a Naruto mientras que éste imitaba el desmayo de toda una princesa.

"Ja...ja----jaaa..." rió, agriando más su cara "pues yo..."

"¡Narutooooo!" antes de que pudiera terminar su frase la puerta fue atravesada por una mujer de largo cabello rubio y... notables atributos delanteros. "¡Estúpido!" y golpeó en la cabeza a la _···princesa···_ en la camilla. "¡Haces venir a mí y a Iruka desde el otro lado de ciudad, muertos de la preocupación por ti!"

"¡Tsunade-baachan!" y justo detrás de ella entró el mencionado Iruka. "¡Iruka-sensei!" al verlo, el maestro se abalanzó sobre él.

"¡Naruto¡Niño tonto!"

"¡Eres un desconsiderado, Cuando nos llamaron venimos corriendo por toda la ciudad... ¡jovencito, te tendré que tener más vigilado de ahora en adelante!... ¡ya no te voy a descuidar por los negocios!" y la rubia princesa (hablo de Naruto o.o) fue abrazado, besado y golpeado por los dos anteriores.

Gaara permaneció serio en el borde dela cama, observando las muestras de cariño con notable (en los ojos) alegría y un poco de envidia. Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y Tsunade lo saludó.

"Tu debes ser Uchiha... el que nos llamó"

"Si..." asintió apenado y tomó la mano de la voluptuosa señora. Si no eran algo ella y Naruto, que le cayera un rayo (_en ése momento las nubes se abrieron y el cielo dejó caer...ah... lluvia xD_).

El cielo, que estaba nublado esa tarde, empezó a dejar caer pequeñas gotas agua que sin duda desencadenaban una lluvia torrencial. Varios truenos y sonidos sordos envolvieron el lugar. 'Esto... no puede ser un buen presagio...' pronosticó Naruto mientras Tsunade seguía hablando.

"Muchas gracias... en serio... sobre todo por cuidar de Naruto-chaaaan..." Naruto se sintió morir... ¡Lo había llamado Naruto-chan!... 'Diablos... Diablos... con eso me quedará burla de por vida con Uchiha... que Itachi me llame Naruto-chan es diferente, pero Tsunade-baba, KYAAAA!', y sonrojándose hasta la médula se esperó lo peor al ver que Tsunade se perfilaba con Gaara. 'No... no... no' mentalmente imploró "Ahhhh... pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... ¡Gaara-san!... ¡pero si ya estás hecho todo un hombrecito!... ¡no como mi pequeño Naruto-chan!", 'Esto... debe ser una pesadilla... ¡Tsunade-baba lo recuerda, recuerda a Gaara!'.

El maestro Iruka emitió una risita a la vez que Naruto se empezaba a ruborizar. "GYAAHHHH!" gritó salvajemente "¡TSUNADE-BABA, POR FAVOR NO SIGAS!" y abrazó la almohada tratando de ocultar su rostro.

"Pero si es verdad... ¡Mi pequeño Naruto-chan!" y con su fuerza típica, Tsunade le apretó la mejilla. "Además... ¡no creo que a Uchiha-san y a Gaara-san les moleste saber más de tu yo interno!" y guiñó el ojo muy feliz e insinuante

'Dulce...' mentalizaron los dos muchachos restantes (NA: Kao-chan canta: _El amor es como un pay de limón... un poco dulce y agrio... cuando veo que otros ojos se posan en ti¡parece que voy a estallar_!._.. lalalalala... __NAKUSHITA KOTOBA! XD)_

"Con permiso... ¿interrumpo algo?" en ése mismo momento el Uchiha mayor entró en la sala. Serio, justo como Gaara lo hizo anteriormente. Y detrás de él llegaron Sakura y un chico y una chica de ojos blancos.

"En lo absoluto, Itachi-san" suspiró, sintiéndose ridículo y aliviado a la vez "¡Neji-san, Hinata, Sakura-chan¡Qué alegría que me visiten los tres juntos a la vez!" (por lo visto ya se le había olvidado la visita anterior... o.o).

Sakura suspiró, tratando de, por educación, no sonar asqueada. Dio una rápida ojeada al menor de los Uchiha (y, para ser sinceros, otra mucho más larga al mayor). Una corazonada le había dicho que Sasuke seguramente estaría junto con Naruto. Y al saber que Naruto estaba en el hospital, se apresuró a llegar y de camino fue a dar con ambos Hyuuga. Hinata estaba muy ruborizada y Neji avanzaba con paso seguro y su típica expresión madura. Por reglas fundamentales de Carreño, se precipitó a saludarles y se dio por enterada de sus intenciones de pasar a ver al rubio.

Al entrar se encontró con rostros conocidos... y otros que realmente se supone que debería de conocer.

'Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Hyuuga-san... mmm... ...chico muy parecido a Sasuke... ¡que chico más candente!... grrrrr... se me alborota _todo_ de sólo verlo... tiene mucho más trasero que Sasuke y su cabello... ahhh¡he encontrado a mi ÍDOLO...!' pensó, notablemente ruborizada.

'Esta chica me mira mucho... me da miedo... ¡aléjenla de mi!... tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento me va a saltar encima para algo que me suena como –_apareamiento_-...'... "Me alegro, Naruto-chan" respondió Itachi, tratando de ponerse lo más alejado posible de la ojiverde. "Ah, disculpe.. con permiso... perdone... ah, lo siento... no fue mi intención..." En el proceso pisó a Tsunade, golpeó en la cabeza a Neji y se tropezó con la encogida Hinata. Ah, sí, además rasguñó en la frente a Iruka, sacudió accidentalmente a Sasuke... y para terminar, tumbó a Gaara de la cama. En eso todos pensaron al unísono _'Vaya chico, estúpido, mocoso, idiota, hermano, humano, señor (etc..) más torpe...'_ mientras que Naruto, reía, divertido. 'Bien, le he pegado accidentalmente a medio mundo... pero, por lo menos, ya no estoy con ésa pelirrosa maniática... a mí me agrada la gente maniática... mientras no me mire del modo en que ella lo hacía...' y la miró de reojo, cautelosamente, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Gaara (que ya se había levantado), en la cama.

"Y cuéntanos Naruto¿cómo te la has pasado?... ¡Tsunade y yo queremos saberlo!" Iruka habló en tono paternal, sonriendo muy alegre. Naruto abrió la boca, tratando de articular palabras, no muy convencido de lo que iría a decirles.

'¿Qué les digo?... "_Estuve consumiendo droga de nuevo.. ¡pero me siento magnífico!"_ nnooo... creo que no..'

"¡Muy bien, Iruka-sensei, me la he pasado magnífico!". Era todo una mentira... aunque los únicos que pudieron identificarlo fue la media parte del grupo. "¡Dije mi alocución, justo como tu me lo enseñaste¿no es cierto, Neji-san?"

En ésos momentos Tsunade se encontró al borde de la ansiedad. ¡Su _pequeño_ Naruto no era el mismo!... No... no podía ser... además... tan ocupada estaba en la preocupación, que no se molestó en preguntar por qué estaba en el hospital. Si era lo que creía, realmente esta vez si transbordaría a Naruto hacia el otro lado del mundo, a un internado inglés.

"Naruto... necesito hablar a solas contigo" agregó seriamente. El rubio congeló la expresión, sintiendo como la voz de su tutora le penetraba las entrañas. Si bien, la indirecta no era para él, el anteriormente mencionado, viendo como todos se retiraban, empezó a tartamudear conmocionado.

"Peroo... errr... Tsunade-baba..."

"Tsunade-samma, no se preocupe" Sasuke se precipitó hacia la rubia "Fue una sobredosis de tabletas para el sueño y falta de alimento..." al ver el rostro de extrañeza de la mujer, Itachi intervino de la misma manera que Sasuke.

"Lo sabemos porque estuvo quedándose algunos días con nosotros, no se preocupe de preguntarles a los doctores... **yo** ya pagué la cuenta del hospital, no fue mucho..." y diciendo esto le mostró el recibo a la muy atónita Tsunade, la cual tomó el recibo entre sus manos y leyó la palabra **SOBREDOSIS**, en letras rojas.

Sus ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas y miró a los dos hermanos Uchiha con una nota que decía _Agradecimiento de por vida_, y acto seguido pues... ems... los _abrazó_... hundiéndolos a ambos en... _bueno_... err... mejor continuemos; por la cual estaban muy apenados.

"No nos debe nada, Tsunade-samma, lo hice porque Naruto-chan es una persona muy importante para m..." y después de recibir un codazo proveniente de su hermano, cambió la última parte "lo _hicimos_ porque es alguien importante para... _nosotros_"

Y mientras tanto, mientras que todos se limpiaban las lágrimas pasionales y llenas del ardor de la juventud (exceptuando a Gaara y Neji, los _amargados_), Naruto se preocupaba por cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas.

'WAAAAAAAAAAAA... ¡ME EQUIVOQUÉ, ES IGUAL O PEOR QUE ITACHI ME LLAME NARUTO-CHAN! Me siento... tan... ¡femenino!... tan... _¡UKE!_' (_en este pequeño paréntesis recordaremos que Naruto es un lindo fan del yaoi y el shounen ai n.n_) '¿Qué diablos?... ¡Si yo sería el _SEME!... _¡De seguro a todos les doy pinta de seme!... ¡SI YO SOY EL MENOS FEMENINO!... Itachi y Neji tienen el pelo largo... Sasuke... pues... se llama SasUKE (XD)... y Gaara... Gaara... ¡Gaara tiene el pelo teñido!... -_nota mental: es una mentira para hacerme sentir mejor...- _¡SI!... ¿qué número usará¿rojo carbonizado número 4 de la marca _L'oreal_ o un atardecer ardiente número 56 de la marca _Fresh Colours_?..ambos colores son muy pareci..._'_ silencio mental '¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, SOY FEMENINO!...'

Y virando los ojos muy preocupado, se acomodó en la cama y observó a la gente alrededor que discutía, exceptuando a dos muchachos de ojos blancos que lo miraban embelesados.

"¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan?... ¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?" una risita muy despreocupada se desprendió de sus labios "¿Tu ves algo, Neji-san?"

Ambos disimularon el sonrojo bastante bien, luego tartamudearon nerviosos.

"Ahhhh... ehhhhh...errr...algo...nnn...pues... creo que no... jejeje"

"Ahhh... bueno..." se rió Naruto, alegre, tal vez no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba... pero en ésos momentos se daba cuenta de que había gente la cual se preocupaba por él.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

Escuchando Reik, "Yo quisiera":

Bien, me voy a morir ahogada en miel! Sie, esta vez estoy un poco descontrolada, preocupada! Soy... soy WAAAAA! Me muero! T.T... sie... estoy escuchando Reik... REIK! Madre mía, nunca pensé que había empeorado tanto! XDD luego empezaré con Belinda... Behorribleee! WAAAA! X.X xi eso pasa, les pido una pistola! X.X!

Capítulo dedicado a Shooting Star! Mi amor platónico de internet xDD (sin entrar en profundidades abstractas xD)! WAAA! Me inspiras y pienso dedicarte este capítulo aunque no lo leas XDDD! MUAJAJAJJAJAJA! Gracias por tu apoyo y por escucharme! Eres una galanura de persona! XD...

Estem! ah sieee! Recibí un mail O.O una advertencia de no le tnendí muy bien 6.6, pero creo quedecía que algo así que me iban a banear por andar hablando muchocon los reviewers! U.U uhhhh... bueno! miles de gracias por los reviews! Recibí muchos! XDD waaa! me moshos! n.n nunka pensé recibir tantos xD ñakañaka! WAAAAA!

Les dedico un besoteee y la canción sayonara bye byeeee! corazones!

Se cuidan muchoooo! n.n

Con cariño Kao-chan xDD


	10. Give 'Em Hell Kid

Testosterona

**_Capítulo Nueve: _**Give 'Em Hell Kid _(My Chemical Romance)_

Ya habían pasado varias horas de que la mayoría de las visitas se habían retirado. Y no solamente las primeras, sino también varios invitados que salieron de la nada. Por ejemplo, el típico "nada-sorpresivo" Kakashi-sensei. Lee-kun, Chouji , que había arribado de algún lugar recóndito de las infinidades de la enigmática imaginación; (_léase:_ venía de visita y a comer ramen). Y varias personas más que Tsunade se encargó de echar del lugar educadamente, (_léase:_ con una patada en el trasero) para que dejaran descansar a su _adorada_ _princesita_ de ojos azules.

Los únicos que no se marcharon, ni pensaban hacerlo, eran un cierto pelirrojo... (¿cuál era su nombre...?... ah, si...) Gaara-kun... y cierto pelinegro llamado públicamente Uchiha-san, y por la populación mayoritariamente femenina ¡SASUKE-KUUUUN!.

Mientras que Gaara se encargaba de solicitar un permiso especial para permanecer con Naruto en el hospital, el pelinegro se hallaba charlando con el menor que reposaba en la cama

"Ya es muy tarde, Sasuke, ya debes estar cansado... Gaara me cuidará... no te preocupes de eso... además ya casi termina la hora de visita... Me repondré pronto, saldré mañana temprano, me verás en la escuela..."

"No, yo me quiero quedar aquí... además... pagué la cuenta del hospital con la mitad de mi dinero mensual" y tomó asiento junto al pequeño, en una silla alta cercana. Naruto suspiró muy consternado, removió los cabellos oscuros de la frente de su compañero con la punta de sus dedos y le acarició la mejilla apaciblemente.

"Sasuke..." exhaló con suavidad, haciendo sentirse muy especial al Uchiha. Le estaba acariciando el pelo y la mejilla con suma delicadeza, lo miraba con afecto, susurraba su nombre serenamente... se sentía... como... ¡en un sueño hecho realidad! "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Puedes..." respondió, sintiendo los dedos del otro en su mentón, levantándole la vista, deteniendo su rostro.

"¿Por qué no me has mandado al diablo?"

Analizó la pregunta. ¿Qué... pensaba Naruto¿pensaba merecerse eso?

"Si" repitió "tu me quieres... eso lo sé por todo lo que has hecho por mí... pero... ¿yo que he hecho por ti?... ¿por qué me quieres?"

Sus palabras circundaron en su mente. Era cierto, tal vez no había hecho nada positivo por él... pero... lo quería... deseaba su felicidad¿por qué¿por ser su amigo, _'¿Por qué diablos todavía sigo pensando que lo quiero como un amigo?... ¿por qué me sigo engañando?'_... y a través de una simple pregunta, respondió la anterior:

"¿Debe haber alguna razón en especial para querer a alguien?"

Y en medio del décimo abrazo recibido en la noche, Sasuke pensó que el último debía ser el mejor. Un abrazo enviado sorpresivamente por su pequeño y sólo para él.

"¿No me odias?" inquirió Naruto

"Nunca te odié"

"¿Naruto...y tu... ya no me odias?" preguntó el otro indeciso, sintiendo un poco más al rubio ceñido a su cuerpo. Oyó un risita pausada en su oído y un susurró que le escoció la oreja.

"Solía odiarte..."

'Pero las cosas cambian'

((NA: seriously dead X.X... **_le da una mordida a su chocolate y pone de nuevo Nakushita Kotoba_**))

* * *

Durante más de veinte minutos, desde la entrada de Gaara, las mismas miradas tan repetitivas y trilladas del capitulo 6 y todos y cada uno de los fics GaaraNaruSasu, aparecieron y no se disiparon. No olvidemos decir que los dos semes (léase: chicos huraños con complejo _"Ren Tao"_ de yo soy el mejor, nadie me gana, nadie toca el trasero de mi pequeño esclavo sexual, _léase:_ uke XDDD) o ukes, (según el bizarro estado de humor en el cual la autora se encuentre para escribir _"Tómame, soy tuyo", _o las estupideces que se le ocurran) dejando esto a la opinión de las lectoras (y algún milagroso lector masculino, que sé que sí existen); estaban aún observándose arduamente, tratando de ser homicidas de mirada y el más rubio y el más ojiazul, notablemente aburrido y fastidiado.Flashback 

_Naruto y Sasuke se abrazan. Entra Gaara. Se aclara la garganta con obvias intenciones de llamar la atención. Se separan. Sasuke y Gaara se observan. Naruto aplaude, "¡Por fin algo interesante en la noche, catfight!". Permanecen comunicándose (léase: insultándose) telepáticamente por 20 minutos. Naruto bosteza de aburrimiento. Ambos están de pie en el mismo sitio. Naruto musita de manera repentina y muy despreocupadamente..._

"_¡Cuéntenme un cuento!" (**Fin del Flashback**) _

"¿Qué?" ambos dilataron los ojos... ehhh... sabían que Naruto era una persona infantil del todo... pero... ¿tanto...?

"Sí... ¿no me oyeron?... una historia... Me aburren... par de huraños con complejo de superioridad y autosuficien---.."

"Cállate" lo cortó Sasuke.

"Tu no eres quien para call----..."

"Cállate" ahora lo cortó Gaara.

"Ohhh... bueno¡par de amargados!" e hizo un pequeño puchero que le distorsionó el rostro. "No sabía que fueran malos HASTA para ESO"

"¿Malo?... usuraton-kachi... ¡yo soy bueno hasta para cosas que no te imaginas!"

"..." (Gaara)

"Ah¿si¡Entonces, demuéstralo!... ¡Lo único que te digo, es que si quieres vomitar, salgas de la habitación!"

"¡IMBÉCIL!"

"...?" (...Gaara)

"¿IMBÉCIL?... ¿YO?... ¡NO ME GRITES UCHIHA, NI QUE FUERA TU ESPOSA...!"

"¡PUES ENTONCES APRENDE A CERRAR ESA PICO DE GALLINA QUE LLAMAS BOCA!"

"¡TE DIGO QUE **_NO_** GRITES, ESTAMOS EN UN HOSPITAL!"

"**¡CÁLLENSE!**"

Y el matrimon--... errr... Sasuke y Naruto enmudecieron al instante. El encantador pelirrojo estaba un poco... fuera de sus casillas... No obstante ¿cómo se iba a enojar con Naruto? Su pequeñísimo consentido, estúpido, infantil y _sexy_ zorrito. Pese a eso... sí estaba enojado con el muchacho del abanico (o séase y en otras palabras, Sasuke). Empujó a Naruto en la cama y a Sasuke para que retrocediera y se alejara. Se sentó a un lado de Naruto y suspiró, como envalentonándose. El rubio parpadeó sorprendido y esperó en silencio.

"Había una vez..." empezó Gaara secamente "...una niña" después de esto interrumpió sus palabras y corrigió: "un niño muy hermoso, rubio y pequeño..."

Sasuke sonrió silenciosamente al ver el delicado sonrojo del ojiazul que volvió a parpadear en sorpresa.

"Que vivía en un lugar muy lejano..." completó el anterior.

"Ah... ¿y luego?" con la frágil mirada de un ingenuo niño diminuto, observó al ojinegro que acababa de hablar.

"Bueno... este niño..." contestó Sasuke al instante. "era muy especial... y... era" y se detuvo de golpe. No sabía como podía continuar. Jamás había sido bueno para las historias, lo suyo era el dibujo. Itachi, por otro lado, era muy bueno con eso... no obstante, en ésos momentos debía estar dormido, cenando, o haciendo cualquier cosa que hace una persona como él a ésas horas de la noche (Sasuke no quería ni imaginárselo). Mientras que pensaba, oyó una vocecita que lo detuvo de su razonamiento lógico:

"¿Un ninja?" agregó Naruto, con una voz muy leve, pareciendo indeciso. Gaara sonrió dificultosamente y ocultó un poco la expresión de sus ojos los cuales se hallaban derretidos en ternura. Sasuke alzó ambas cejas y se rascó la cabeza extrañado.

"¿Nin-...ninjas?..." inquirió no muy seguro.

"¡Siiiii, Sasuke!... ¡Ninjas!... ¡Shinobis!..." muy excitado se paró de un brinco en la cama y miró hacia el techo ensoñado "¡Una historia de peleas de ninjas con demonios!... ¡De aventura, _traición_ y combate!... ¡De... ROMANCE!" dicho esto unió ambas manos en su pecho y miró hacia el cielo (por la ventana) con los ojos rebosantes de estrellitas. Suspiró sonrojado y miró a ambos chicos que lo contemplaban con expresiones extrañadas y con unas grandes gotas de sudor en sus frentes.

"O.O... Yo... no sé historias sobre ninjas, Naruto..." tosió un poco el más alto de los tres (Sasu-chan n.n).

Gaara se sacudió disimuladamente y empezó con la historia de manera seca.

"Este era un chico valiente y determinado, un ninja ejemplar, más no por sus técnicas o por su gran manejo de armas, sino por sorprender a la gente" y terminó viendo a ambos, recibiendo dos miradas por igual. "¿Qué?" agregó con un tono molesto.

"Ahem... si... y siempre vivió bajo la sombra de su 'mejor amigo'... que también era su rival... que era un ninja de elite y... todos sobreestimaban..." Sasuke tartamudeó, y advirtió un rostro de ofensa en el rubio.

"¡Sasuke-teme!" chilló indignado. "¡Por qué no puede ser el mejor?... ¡TIENE DERECHO A SERLO PORQUE ES EL PROTAGONISTA, SU AMIGO...NO TIENE SI QUIERA POR QUE APARECER!".

"¡CÁLLATE!" y Gaara viró los ojos, como murmurando fastidiado '¿Ya empezaron de nuevo?'. "¡Porque para empezar yo estoy contando esta historia!... ¡Y TE CALLAS!" (o.o)

Al pobre Gaara le empezó a palpitar una venita en la frente, esto ya sobrepasaba olímpicamente sus límites de tolerancia, sociabilidad y amabilidad temporal.

"Se callan los dos..." y ante toda expectativa, obedecieron. Empezaron a percibir la peligrosa aura roja que Gaara desprendía y esa voz tal nula de sentimientos hacía que los vellitos de la nuca se les erizaran. "Porque yo terminaré esta historia... y si me interrumpes Uchiha, juro que **_te mato_**..."

En ese momento Sasuke, que iba a decir algo, se abstuvo y dejó a Naruto la duda. Realmente Gaara sí que daba miedo. Aunque guardó silencio no por tenerle miedo a Gaara, sino por el riesgo de ser expulsado del hospital por el exceso de bullicio. A diferencia de Gaara, que tenía dinero para rellenarles la boca a las enfermeras y al dueño del hospital, tenía una estancia condicionada y entre las limitantes se indicaba irrefutablemente que tenía que ser una persona silenciosa y no transgredir la tranquilidad del hospital.

"¿Y si yo interrumpo?" preguntó un poquitín amedrentado el menor.

Una sonrisa lasciva se delineó en los labios de Gaara y susurró incitante:

"Nos las arreglaremos luego... **a solas**..."

"..o.o!..."

"..!.."

"..."

* * *

Mientras que Sasuke dormía en el sillón de la habitación, Gaara se encontraba acostado junto con Naruto, con su brazo rodeando sus hombros y con la cabeza del rubio apoyada en su pecho. El ojiazul estaba adormilado, con los ojos a punto de cerrársele, pero aun oyendo la interesante historia del pelirrojo.

"Traicionó a sus amigos y se fue con el hombre serpiente por la ambición de venganza que tenía por el asesinato de su clan..."

"¿Gaara...?" preguntó con una vocecita, interrumpiéndolo, el otro se detuvo y lo miró, esperando la pregunta de su pequeño niño amado. "¿Él sentía algo por el chico_ zorro-demonio_ que trató de detenerlo? No sé... ¿estaba enamorado de él?...porque le salvó varias veces la vida y..."

"Sí... estaba enamorado de él, ambos lo estaban uno del otro... aunque el chico zorro también estaba un poco enamorado de su compañera..." contestó, con un tono de voz simple.

"Ahhhh... que triste..." reflexionó anonado, casi dormido "cegarse por la sed de venganza... y dejar a la persona que quieres... a única persona que te entiende en el mundo... a la cual le confiaste todos tus sentimientos... a la persona que cuidaste a costa de tu vida..." y la voz se apagó hasta ser totalmente nula.

Gaara observó a Naruto dormido y se separó de él al instante, como comprendiendo todas sus palabras.

Suspiró decepcionado, el rubio nunca sintió nada por él y no lo haría... jamás... lo comprendía... pero no podía dejar de sentir toda ésa admiración y cariño... _todo ése amor que nunca le dieron a él_...

El comprendía que no podía haber nada entre ellos... lo sabía... pero... miró al sillón donde Sasuke dormía profundamente.

'Uchiha...'

¿Acaso ése imbécil tenía más oportunidad que él?

_Sin duda alguna._

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared varias veces, hasta que la pequeña vocecita (llamada _Shukaku_ por Naruto, ya que éste juraba que era su alter-ego... y que un día saldría y tomaría su lugar, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta) hubiera guardado silencio total. Yaaa... silencio total... ahora sí podía pensar apropiadamente...

_¿Pero qué pretendes...? Si sabes que nunca te podrás deshacer de mí..._

_**Cállate.**_

_Ahora YO te contaré una historia... había hace mucho tiempo dos demonios, uno de arena y otro con la forma de un zorro..._

_**Que te calles.**_

_Pero si aún no he terminado... resultó un día que el demonio de arena se enamoró perdidamente del demonio con forma de zorro, no importándole que el otro no correspondiera sus sentimientos..._

_**Mhhmmm-...**_

_¿Aún quieres que me calle?_

_**Prosigue.**_

_Bien, pues resulta que ellos dos fueron colocados en cuerpos humanos para su manejo... pero, un día... desafortunadamente el zorro demonio con forma de humano conoció a otro humano... él cual hizo lo imposible por él y hasta estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por su bienestar y felicidad... ¿qué opinas de esto?_

_**Tus habilidades descriptivas son más que mediocres.**_

_Jejejee... se fueron enamorando lentamente y al final sinceraron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro... entonces para cuando el demonio de arena encontró al zorro demonio..._

_**¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo... ¡por qué me cuentas esa basura?**_

_Pues... estaba en la cama con ése estúpido humano... ¿qué aprendimos con esto Gaara-chan?..._

_**¿Qué eres un perdedor contando historias románticas con un final feliz... y si vendieras novelas seguramente nadie las compraría?**_

_Que no hay final feliz para ti si quieres conservar a la persona amada contigo... por Dios mío... ¿a quién engaña ése Uchiha?... es algo demasiado obvio que ése rubio se enamora de él lentamente..._

_**No me importa.**_

_¿Qué?... ¿oí bien ó... mis oídos me engañan?_

_**Si Uchiha puede hacerlo feliz... algo que seguramente yo no podría... estaría más que satisfecho.**_

¿Y desde cuándo tan altruista?... ¿Eh?... tu lo quieres contigo... lo mejor sería deshacernos de Uchiha ¿no?...

Supongo que sí... pero... si Naruto es feliz con Uchiha ... yo soy feliz... no podría tenerlo conmigo mientras él posee una existencia miserable... eso sería lo peor para mí...

UffF... ¿sabías que cuando te pones así de romántico me dan ganas de vomitar?

Me lo habías comentado varias veces.

_Lo sé... y aunque a veces me aburra de ti y tus estúpidos achaques de romance... eres humano después de todo... ahhh... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Sin duda no puedo arrojarte por un barranco... _

Jejejejeje... tan sólo si te atrevieras a intentarlo...

_No me importa... supongo que el espectáculo debe continuar... lo que es ahora... divertirse por un rato ¿no? Verlo antes de despedirte de él... _

_**Cállate**. _

Y así sin más la vocecita de su cabeza enmudeció repentinamente, dejándolo descansar y disminuyendo la jaqueca que en ésos momentos el pelirrojo creyó incurable. Sabía que regresaría, pero por el momento, si es que no se iba el dolor de cabeza, lo mejor era no preocuparse y tomar unas aspirinas.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

* * *

(Escuchando una canción de Judas Priest)

HE IS THE PAINKILLER! 6.6

U.U Voy a llorar! No puedo contestar reviews... T.T bien, nombraré a las diez atentísimas personas a las cuales les agradezco el review (me importan un merengue los de ¬¬); además... pondré en negrita, cursiva y subrayado, las más lendas y atentas... ahí van:

**_O.o Mivi o.O(tu siempre me apoyas! Eres un amor! Y me subes al animo! T.T ¿cómo te lo agradezco?) ,_** Criss (thanks n.n), **_New Aru(o.o jeps abajo lee n.n) , Hazuki-chan (un saludote y un besote hasta Sonora n.n) , Oro Makoto Hayama (saludos y un abrazo xD), Nephra (okas, petición recibida n.n GaaraNaru ó NejiGaara), BaLucita (gracias ahhh! Siempre me apoyas) , maca-chan15 (gracias, me alegra que te guste!), KamuiYuy (lee abajo o.o) y aa... Miaru (a la cual le mando un besote y una felicitación y exhortaciones a sus fics! Mi queridísima Miaru! –heart-)_**

Ah por cierto: CAPITULO DEDICADO 100 POR CIENTO A **_KYO Y A KAMUI_**! Mis beta-readers oficiales! Muchachas que me animaron mucho yme dieron tips para mi "lemon?" o.o! Y chicas de las cuales prontamente espero actualización ¬¬U... jups! Con cariñooo! n.n

O.O esta vez recibí demasiado apoyo... UU tanto que casi iba a llorar TT...! Seps... ains me arden los ojos porque no tengo mis gafas, lentes, fondo de botella, cositas para los ojos y si no los uso **sobre todo** **_en la compu_** se me dañan mis ojines... x.X... Arden casi tanto como mi piel hecha chicharrín! X.x

Y bien perdonen la molestia y la tardanza n.n mejor actualicé hoy porque prontamente me cortarán el Internet U.U! Y bien, un capítulo que realmente u.u no estuvo muy bueno! Je! Hice lo que pude T-T y quiero iorar!

U.u ya casi cumplo años! T.T eso debería alegrarme! Un pastel más a la velita... U:U... ñam... ó un rebaño más a la oveja?... o una vida más a mi año?... El quince de este mes, justo como Kakashi-sensei... tal vez vayamos juntos a celebrar al "barrio añejo"; seh tendría yo que irlo a recoger a Konoha, porque o si no él llegaría tarde. Iría en triciclo, ya saben, para ejercitarme. El festejo sería más o menos así: ...mientras que él toma sake del bar más caro y exótico de mi ciudad yo como flan marca leche LeLe y después de la parranda voy a irlo a llevar a Konoha como conductora designada en el triciclo de niño de kindergarten... él recitando la lista de chistes más léperos de su repertorio (eso me recuerda a Toto, ne, si lees esto, Nidis-chan xD) y yop pedaleando para llegar a Konoha antes del amanecer... soportando el olor de un ebrio impuntual...

Que perspectiva! XDDD... WOAAAA! XD me muerooo xDDDDDD! XD me encantan estas debrayadeces...U.u lo causa la vejez U:U!

Bueh... se me CUIDAN MUCHO!

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, SUS REVIEWS! MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Y TODO!

Besos y Abrazos!

Se depide!

Kao-chan XDDDDD---


	11. Der Erste Tag

**Testosterona**

_**Capítulo Nueve: **Der Erste Tag – The first Day (Lacrimosa)_

_A través de la neblina y las difusas luces rojas empecé a ver una silueta corrompida e indeterminada. Entonces, entre mi potente sopor y la ensoñación, sentí que una fuerte mano me atraía hacia sí. Un pequeño cuerpo se hizo presente en la oscuridad y con dificultad traté de identificar el rostro de quién me había tomado desprevenido. Las cortinas de mi ventana se hallaban rasgadas y pude distinguir la luna llena y blanca detrás de los cristales cuarteados._

_Exhalé con dificultad, escuchando el aullido de los perros más fuerte que nunca._

_Un cuerpo delgado, pero con inexorable poderío físico me sostenía entre sus manos, como si mi cuerpo se tratara de una hoja de papel. Sus labios rojos y voluptuosos estaban entreabiertos y su aliento emanaba un olor fétido a muerto. Había un aroma acre a sangre en su presencia y de sus deliciosos labios rojos se asomaban unos largos y afilados caninos. Los ojos eran de un color azul tornasol el cual, con los reflejos de la luna se convertían en un rojo ardiente, como un carbón. El cabello era rubio, como de un platinado satín fino._

_El adormecimiento hizo que me aturdiera aún más ante tan estremecedora visión y me sentí incapaz de gritar o proferir alguna queja._

_Delicado, me tomó entre brazos y desnudó una parte de mi cuello: justo por donde pasaba la yugular. Sentí sus afilados dientes posarse sobre la vena y rasgar mi piel. Suavemente tomó mi sangre, sintiendo con placer como descansaba sus helados labios sobre mi garganta. Suspiré, sintiéndome sin fuerzas y agotado. Lo miré, sumiso, a mi ahora, dueño. De su boca goteaba un hilillo de mi sangre._

_Una sonrisa lasciva se posó en su boca y descubriéndose el pálido pecho, con una de sus afiladas uñas se cortó una vena. Cuando la sangre empezó a brotar tomó con fuerza mi cuello y juntó mi boca con su herida. Obedientemente empecé a lamer con la punta de mi lengua su sangre sorbiendo a momentos el exquisito líquido carmín. De repente me estremecía con el gélido contacto de su piel, pero prontamente se opacaba por las sensaciones al oprimir mis labios contra su sangre._

_Semidesnudo y sometido ante una criatura que había llegado de la oscura noche me dejé caer en contra de la cama, respirando dificultosamente. Tenía control absoluto sobre mí y yo era su esclavo, sentía su cuerpo oprimido sobre el mío y experimentaba pulsantes convulsiones de placer, cálidas, aunque a la vez frías._

Sin duda, esa mañana tomaría la determinación de ya no escuchar música "oscura" y leer Drácula antes de dormir. (NA: io hago eso! U.u y si puedo dormir! WAJAJA 6.9 ((loka)). Se restableció encima del incómodo sitio sobre el cual había estado reposando su adolorida espalda e inspeccionó el perímetro, intentando reconocer la luminosa y nívea área circundante. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en recuperarse al repentino cambio de luz y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en el hospital.

'¡Naruto!' chilló mentalmente. En ese mismo momento se dispuso a saltar y exclamar preocupado, pero la extraña y somnolienta voz de su amado, detrás del dosel que prometía total intimidad a su cama, lo hizo permanecer estoico en su sitio.

"Gaara..." y eso era lo que decía con su voz, inusitadamente cansina y débil. "¿Sabes?... me sentí muy feliz cuando llegaste"

Sasuke esperó una respuesta del ojiverde, sin embargo, lo único que se pudo percibir que abarrotaba la sala fue un profundo silencio. Menos mal. Suspiró, reduciendo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, esta vez abandonando el desagradable asiento plano y de tela con textura áspera. Sin hacer el mínimo ruido, extendió todos sus miembros adormecidos y rascándose el cuero cabelludo, se dispuso correr la cortina que separaba la estancia de la camilla del rubio.

"Gaara... te amo"

Esto lo detuvo. ¿Había escuchado bien? Esperó unos segundos inmóvil, negando la fatídica idea que se presentaba a sus oídos. Por lo visto la impresión fue la misma para el pelirrojo, porque su respuesta fue casi nula y se limitó a un gemido gutural, sórdido e incrédulo.

"No puedo vivir un momento más sin ti... en tu ausencia--- te he extrañado más que a nadie..."

Su corazón se desplomó en ese mismo momento. Sus sentimientos, doloridos y laxos, plegaban por la atropelladora y próxima expiación, rodeados por una mezcla de pensamientos encontrados. 'Me odia' fue lo único coherente que atinó a pensar 'Me odia...'.

"¿Por eso crees amarme?"

Hubo un prolongado momento de silencio entre los tres, Sasuke intentando salir de la habitación lo más rápidamente posible, Naruto y Gaara aún desconociendo el hecho de que éste estuviera despierto.

Se escuchó un ligero, pero profundo suspiro que indicaba el cansancio del rubio y continuó con la mezquina y monótona plática que parecía haber iniciado hace poco con el pelirrojo.

"¿No era eso lo que querías escuchar de mi parte?"

Un silencio profuso se prolongó durante algunos minutos nuevamente, y Sasuke, petrificado, se mantuvo en su sitio sin moverse –'Ciertamente' dijo para sí mismo '¿no era eso lo que habría querido escuchar?'

"Es verdad, es algo que siempre anhelé oír de ti... pero, también hubiera querido que realmente lo sintieras..." El corazón se le contrajo repentinamente a Sasuke... y también a Naruto.

El pelinegro no supo qué demonios hacer en ése momento. Permaneció estoico. ¿Intervenía en la plática?... ¿salía de la habitación?... ¿regresaba al sofá para fingir que dormía?... De cualquier forma el daño estaba hecho ya. '¡Mierda! Como odio hacer esto... ¡como odio a ese maldito pelirrojo!... ¡COMO ME ODIO!'

"¡Maldita sea! Ya te lo dijo, imbécil; nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien más orgulloso que tú... ¿querías acaso que lo hiciera con serenata al pie de tu balcón y un ramo de rosas?" Sí, era alguien taaan irritante, sobre todo consigo mismo. _'Me encanta hacerme sufrir ¿no es cierto?... siiiii, me encanta¡ESTÚPIDO SASUKE!'_

"Uchiha, no es ASUNTO TUYO..." entonces el pelirrojo corrió el grueso dosel. "Eres un maleducado al incluirte en las conversaciones de los demás... no hay algo que odie tanto como un a un imbécil entrometido..."

"Cállate, p... ehhh" manteniendo la fijeza visual con el mayor, se detuvo... Gaara era el amor; el _amado, _el_ amante_ de Naruto¿no?... ¿qué derecho tenía ahora él sobre el rubio? Ninguno, simplemente amigos, como siempre. Como sabía que todo terminaría. Sonrió con sarcasmo, con una amargura latente y luego preguntó a Naruto, con la mayor naturalidad posible. "¿Cómo estás¿Te encuentras ya bien?"

"Sí, Uchiha, gracias" había sonreído de manera vacía, hablando con ése tono de voz marchito con el cual, raramente, había despertado esa mañana. Había recuperado el color y, como lo notó Sasuke, ya no necesitaba la intravenosa. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Perfectamente, Uchiha, gracias"

Era un poco cínico y, quizás, hasta un punto, hipócrita. Eso fue como veneno ardiente inyectado directamente al corazón del ojinegro. Le dolió demasiado, su frialdad, su displicencia. Luego una sonrisa, tal vez demasiado forzada para su gusto. La mano a través del cabello dorado, los ojos azules entrecerrándose despacio, era como un martirio. Sasuke lo notó, Naruto estaba sobre-actuando absolutamente todo de una manera increíblemente absurda.

"Eres un imbécil" le dijo, dolorido. Gaara parpadeó, tal vez como acto reflejo y también en sorpresa.

"¿Perdona?" le había contestado un poco atónito, pero a la vez indiferente.

"¿No entiendes nada, verdad?" No. No entendía. _¿Por qué diablos no se daba cuenta? 'Yo lo quiero, Iruka lo quiere, Tsunade-sama... lo queremos, al fin y al cabo... ¿por qué pretende estar sufriendo tanto, auto-flagelándose, causándose a sí mismo esas profundas heridas¿Por qué sufre tanto y por qué se auto tortura? '_

"No, tu eres el que no entiende nada, Uchiha" y un extraño rencor se posesionó de él, nublándole la vista. Tomó con firmeza la sábanas entre sus dedos, arrugando su pulcra continuidad. "¿Sabes...? al principio yo me preguntaba... ¿por qué...? Por qué... me habían privado de tantas cosas y había tenido tantas carencias, culpando de todas mis penas al destino... tal vez.. mi propia estupidez era causa de toda mi infelicidad, aunque... yo nunca entendí nada de nada..."

Ahora empezaba a hablar como un idiota. Gaara dobló su expresión fría y se inundó en pena, Sasuke se sintió confundido. Tal vez Gaara lo entendía, pero él no.

"Alguna vez en la vida, alguien me dijo que era fuente de felicidad para ella con el simple hecho de estar a su lado... yo nunca lo entendí... porque mi presencia, en los primeros años de mi vida siempre fue desvalorizada... siempre fui considerado un estorbo... tal vez no solamente una carga económica, sino porque siempre atraía problemas... Entonces, cuando me lo dijo, me sentí tan extraño, con ese deber de nunca fallarle... de siempre ser esa persona que acarrearía felicidad a su vida... de ser esa persona por la cual se sintiera motivada... con el sentimiento de estar pendiente de su felicidad, porque esta conllevaría la mía.

"--Al principio, me sentí tan bien, luego... fue más como un compromiso... me miraba de reojo, me sonreía a medias, me evitaba, era una tortura. Y yo, trataba de ignorar eso... ¡pero no podía!... Traté de sustituir ese sentimiento con otra persona... pero todo era tan diferente. Aunque me besaba de igual manera, me tocaba y hasta, tal vez, me provocaban aún más placer sus manos en mi cuerpo... ¡nunca fue lo mismo! A veces hablábamos de trivialidades, del futuro... ¡teníamos tantas cosas en común!... yo la cuidaba... me cuidaba a mí... Después, lo mismo... Neji siempre me miró con ese rostro de ensoñación, pero nunca lo entendí...¿qué diablos tenía de maravilloso, yo, un fracasado?

"--Mis talentos, superficiales; mi vida, una basura; ¡mi organismo, dopeado hasta la mierda! Gente que cuidaba de mí y no sabía porque; ya que, finalmente, nunca había hecho nada importante ni hada generoso, nada que impulsara a los demás a quererme... así que cuando Neji me decía que era feliz cuando me veía sonreír... o Tsunade-baachan me decía que se sentía orgullosa por mis distintas medallas de últimos lugares en torneos, me sentía miserable... '¡debo hacer algo mejor!' Me decía 'tratan de ser amables conmigo, porque me quieren!... ¿pero, por qué me quieren?...' me preguntaba y de nuevo la ardua tarea de reconocer que era bueno en algo ¿en qué? Ni idea... Esas profundas depresiones y la necesidad de las anfetaminas más que nunca antes en mi vida.

"—Me sentía como un insulso, quería morir; nadie era sincero, ni siquiera yo mismo con mis pensamientos semi-suicidas y la necesidad de verme desaparecido del horroroso mundo que estropeaba con mi presencia. Hasta que llegó Gaara. Él jamás me sobreestimó y siempre me dijo mis fallas. Neji, por el contrario, sólo procuraba exaltar mis aciertos y cuando veía mis errores me sentía fatalmente decepcionado de mí. Tal vez fui muy riguroso al autocalificarme.

"—Ahora, pasemos a lo siguiente, lo que más morbo le causa a todos¡las malditas drogas!... Como dije, tal vez siempre me subestimé ó... los demás me sobreestimaron, pero lo que importa era que si me elogiaban me sentía mal, porque lo percibía como una mentira y si me decían que era deficiente, me sentía mucho peor, como un mediocre. Ahora, las malditas pastillas me destruían, me sentía como un estúpido al tener que depender de ellas; pero te juro que llegué a tal punto de tomarlas de hospitales y a robar ó falsificar recetas médicas, hubo veces en las cuales me fingí enfermo: ya no me importaba la clase de estimulantes que fuera, simplemente estar narcotizado era lo que más anhelaba.

"—Lo que sentía era vida. Escuchaba como un sonido melodioso el tictac del reloj, que era como una dulce música; todo era belleza, todo era color. Estaba dispuesto a besar a cualquier persona, podía amar a todos... ó más bien todo era amor.

"—Luego¡lo horrible! Las depresiones, el vómito, la ansiedad, las alucinaciones, la anemia, la gastritis. Después de todo, dejaba de comer por días enteros y el cigarro también me hacía sentir sin apetito. Los insomnios, esas horrorosas noches dando vueltas en la cama, con el cansancio permanente. Las sensaciones de miedo que me venían exageradamente. Casi llego a la psicosis.

"—Creo que Gaara me entendió, o llegó a entenderme un poco. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, tenía la vena del brazo asquerosamente hinchada y casi azul. Me llamó tanto la atención que le solté el vendaje movido por la curiosidad y la sorpresa que sentí después no cabía en mí. Él ingería depresores: barbitúricos, se inyectaba heroína. Luego me dijo que no importaba que fuera, siempre y cuando lo dejara en el suelo; siempre y cuando bloqueara el mundo real... con tal de no escuchar más las voces de sus hermanos llamándole, molestándole. Me dio pena, pero luego me di cuenta que era semejante a mí, que la pena que sentía por él indudablemente la sentía por mí mismo. Yo tomaba anfetaminas para sentir vida, el tomaba depresores para sentirse muerto: uno para adaptarse al entorno, otro para olvidar el entorno.

"—Y ahora, Uchiha, dime ¿Comprendes lo que digo? No entiendes ¿no es cierto?. ¿O soy yo el que no entiendo, dime algo, Uchiha ¡hazlo!

Naruto miró a Sasuke al rostro con expresión grave. Sasuke se enjugó las mejillas con la manga derecha de la chaqueta. En algún momento del discurso esperó que dijera que todo era una broma, simplemente una mentira, que era una de esas trágicas historias que había leído en alguna parte. Lo odió por lo cual antes había pensado que lo amaba más: su tosca franqueza, su brusca y anormal sinceridad. Gaara les había vuelto la espalda y ahora miraba por la ventana hacia algo indefinido, incapaz de hacer frente al dúo.

Naruto se dejó caer en el colchón exhausto. Un imperceptible sonido se empezó a apreciar suavemente en el lugar, más ninguno dijo nada. Naruto comenzó a tararear apagadamente la tonada, que a momentos se perdía en el aire.

"Oigo música de Vivaldi, las cuatro estaciones... ¿no la escuchan? Es hermoso... Debe de venir de pediatría..."

"Sí la escucho, Naruto" Sasuke alzó el rostro, conmocionado, ahora mostrándose un poco más sereno "_Invierno_ ¿no?"

"No... es _Verano_... espera..." con los ojos cerrados, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, el rubio terminó asintiendo "Es verdad, Uchiha, tienes razón, es _Invierno_"

Sasuke sonrió, no solamente por el reconocimiento acertado de la pieza, sino por la aprobación del rubio ante esto.

Tal vez no entendía nada, quizá no podía acompañar a su amado en su dolor; acaso, probablemente, nunca podría comprenderlo, jamás podría consolarlo. Pero algo tenía muy claro: Naruto era Naruto. Naruto era su amor. Y después de todo, aunque hubiera sido un drogadicto, aunque sufriera de depresiones, aunque se comportara de una manera prepotente, lo amaba. Y no lo podía evitar.

Porque era Sasuke Uchiha. Porque era un romántico. Porque le gustaba sufrir. Porque él habría abierto una herida en su corazón y se había adentrado en él: lo había hecho lamentarse y sollozar, lo había hecho reír y delirar. Ocupaba sus sueños, ocupaba cada latido de su corazón.

Y aunque intentara rechazarlo... y aunque supiera que la voluntad es más grande que la pasión, la pasión se abría paso entre sus pensamientos; su pasión era su todo, era su vida. Jamás podría consolarlo, jamás podría comprenderlo. Pero podía hacer que se olvidara de sus penas por unos instantes. Y su sonrisa sería la recompensa más gratificante de todas.

"Naruto vístete" ordenó secamente "Salgamos de aquí". Gaara se dio la media vuelta, estupefacto. Naruto no se movió, simplemente negó con la cabeza y desairó la orden con un casual movimiento de mano. Le había causado gracia la simple idea.

"Sasuke-teme... aún no me han dado de alta... ¿quieres q...?" Sasuke le aventó ropa limpia sacada de la nada a la cara, interrumpiéndolo, mientras que el rubio se la quitaba torpemente de la cabeza, enfadado y la examinaba. "¡Aún no me han dado de alta, bastardo!... ¿Quieres que nos vayamos así como si fuera un hotel?... ¡Es un maldito hospital!" dicho esto sin rastro de recato, dirigió su vista directamente a Gaara, pidiéndole apoyo.

"Lo sé" Sasuke contestó, sin prestarle atención. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, acomodándoselo y terminó de sujetarse las ataderas de las botas negras. Se abrochó el cinto con estoperoles y luego miró directamente los ojos azules de Naruto. "Pero solamente respóndeme una pregunta¿de aquí a cuándo empezaste TÚ, Naruto Uzumaki, a acatar las normas y obedecer los preceptos establecidos?"

El rubio permaneció silencioso, con la mirada perdida, luego poniéndose en pie y con expresión derrotada, discrepó:

"De todos modos ya estaba harto de este lugar" Esto sorprendió a Gaara, se sintió algo mal, como una tercera pieza aparte. Tal vez estaba de más ahí. Naruto tomó las prendas y poniéndose los pantalones, que le quedaban algo espaciosos, comentó "Tus pantalones me vienen grandes, Uchiha y no tengo ropa interior ¿importa?"

Sasuke y Gaara lo miraron extrañados, con las mejillas sonrosadas. ¿Por qué diablos les decía eso?

"Nah" Sasuke negó con la cabeza "Te iba a traer algo de la mía, pero no creí que la usaras. Y esa ropa es la más pequeña de mi armario."

Naruto sonrió. "No me gusta como vistes, Uchiha. Parece que te pones lo primero que encuentras en tu armario. Los pantalones ceñidos que seguramente fueron de Itachi alguna vez y las camisas descoloridas de grupos que jamás he escuchado... ¡Como la de los vampiros!"

"Cradle of Filth... hay tantos" Sasuke enlistó otros 30 discos con temas de vampiros en su mente, pero se detuvo, no quería confundir a Naruto. Tal vez ni le gustaba el género, no le quería hablar de algo que le desagradara. "¿Te gusta el metal, el goth o algo por el estilo?"

"No mucho. Digo... Algo. Pero ¿qué cosa buena te pueden decir¿Cuna de la suciedad?... Bueno, no lo sé. Es decir, jamás he escuchado con atención música de esa..."

Gaara y Sasuke ambos se miraron, sin articular palabra.

"¿Y a ti?" preguntó el pelinegro con expresión indiferente, como quitándole importancia.

"Cradle of Filth... mmm... es un buen grupo de black metal..." respondió Gaara, después de un momento de silencio.

Y después de eso la sordina nuevamente. Naruto mantuvo una incredulidad sospechosa, al ver que al hablarse, Gaara y Sasuke, podían usar cordialidad humana, aunque un poco simulada, que sustituía las conductas animales y esos sonidos violentos, que le recordaban los que harían un par de orangutanes peleando por el apareamiento de la hembra. (NA: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ... etto... jajajajajaj XD)

Una risita se escapó de los labios del rubio al visualizar cierta escena del _discovery channel_ en su cabeza, la cual incluía a los dos muchachos anteriores.

Se veía a Sasuke encorvado, con el cabello enmarañado, garrote en mano y saltando como un estúpido, apuntando algo a lo lejos. Luego los sonido confusos. Entonces aparecía Gaara con otro garrote y de la misma manera. Y luego los dos saltaban, alzando los brazos como simios y pegando el suelo con el garrote.

"Uh, uh, aaaa, a, a,a" y luego Sasuke saltaba y se balanceaba. Se rascaba el trasero. Entonces Gaara le daba con el garrote en la cabeza.

"Uhhhh... AAAAAAAAHH" Sasuke pegaba el suelo con las manos, en señal de pelea. Gaara le daba otro garrotazo. Entonces el pelioscuro se lo regresaba. Y así sucesivamente.

"¿Qué piensas, usuraton-kachi?" la helada mano de Sasuke en su cabeza lo distrajo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"Nada... ¡nada!..." y se rió para sus adentros nuevamente. Todo había sido tan repentino, pero se alegraba de que no pudieran leer sus pensamientos.

Sasuke sonrió, tratando de imaginarse qué había estado pensando. Gaara no supo si preocuparse o reírse él también: esos dos tenían una mente tan retorcida. (NA: o.o _¿él no?_ XD)

Sasuke echó un vistazo hacia fuera de la habitación, intentando localizar una enfermera o doctor. Nada. Dio la señal afirmativa para que se movieran. Naruto se abalanzó a la puerta rápidamente, siguiendo al ojinegro, pero se detuvo al ver al pelirrojo inmóvil.

"¿Qué esperas, o es que acaso te quieres quedar aquí?" cinco minutos después los tres se hallaban corriendo fuera del hospital, gritando como lunáticos (bueno, solamente Naruto).

Gaara había noqueado a un doctor que se encontraron en el camino, Sasuke había hecho lo mismo con otros dos enfermeros. Las enfermeras eran fáciles de burlar, simplemente las saludaban y les sonreían, algunos doctores también lo eran. Pero lo importante era que ya estaban fuera de ese maldito lugar.

"¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! KYYYYAAAA" el rubio saltó, haciendo el bailecito de la victoria (NA: marca patentada por dos yaoi fangirls que yo conozco XD.. ya me callo).

A Sasuke jamás acababa de sorprender la voluble personalidad del rubio. En un momento deprimido, luego exuberante y enérgico.

La hermosa sonrisa que señalaba: "Puedo seducir al mundo" y después la súbita mesura que comunicaba su necesidad de aislamiento momentáneo.

Caminó algo cabizbajo un momento, examinando la situación y preguntándose si lo que había hecho era un acto prudente. Prudente...

Prudente... prudencia...

"_¡Deberías ser más prudente y cuidadoso!... Pero solamente mira mis discos compactos¡IDIOTA!"_

"_Deberías ACTUAR CON MÁS PRUDENCIA, ve lo que le has hecho a tu contrincante, tiene el brazo destrozado, esto te costará un primer lugar nacional que estaba entre tus dedos..."_

"_Prudencia, Sasuke-kun, podrías lastimar a alguien con esa lengua tan afilada..."_

"_¡Tienes tan poca prudencia, el yaoi manga es muy fácil de ser descubierto, guárdalo en tu mochila... a nadie le importa si ahí tienes condones, marihuana ó alguna clase de literatura perversa..."_

"_¡NIÑO IMBÉCIL, IMPRUDENTEEEEE¡ESTE MALDITO ARTBOOK CUESTA MÁS DE 200 DÓLARES!"_

"_Me avergüenza que uno de mis hijos sea tan imprudente y descuidado... en las cenizas de mi padre... ¡era un hombre honorable... tan honorable! No merece una descendencia tan patética... escupir en su urna..."_

(NA: recordemos el capítulo 3 xD)

Si durante más de quince años de su corta existencia habían estado recordándole su escasez de prudencia, no sabía porque en menos de cinco segundos había empezado a cuidar por ella. ¿Quién diablos necesita la prudencia¿Alguna clase de heterosexual desabrido? Pero él no lo era. Y sí, tal vez, últimamente había estado deliberando demasiado en lo que debía hacer y en lo que no. Pero se había acabado.

Empezaba a escuchar la música de Stratovarius como fondo, y a visualizarse a sí mismo andando entre anchos y extensos terrenos de tierra yerma. Era un romántico, el sufrimiento era su placer y la libertad su ambición. _"¡Es la primavera de mi vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

"Sasukkkkeeee... Saaaasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" y esa vocecita llamándolo entre el silencio, inmiscuyéndose en su fantasía. "¡Sasuke!... ¿Itachi-san trabaja en una tiendo de discos, verdad?"

Él se detuvo y asintió, confundido, saliendo de la fantasía y observando el rostro sonriente del rubio que lo acompañaba. ¿Qué demonios hacían en la puerta de la tienda de discos, en la cual, su mal parido y perverso hermano trabajaba?...

"Ohhhhh... pero miren quien nos visita... ¡es Naruto-chan, otoutou-chan y un pelirrojo desconocido!" y esa voz, no podía soportarlo, en segundos iba a correr despavorido de ahí penosamente; pero su maligno hermano, extendiendo su brazo fuera de los límites humanos posibles, lo rodeó y evitó que escapara.

"Itachi-san... él es..." entonces Naruto era interrumpido, mientras hacía ademanes graciosos y alzaba la voz al máximo.

"Me imagino... ¡Sabaku-san!"

Y el rostro indescriptible de Gaara, alzando la mano, haciendo una reverencia con extrema y exagerada cordialidad, el mayor de los Uchiha obrando de la misma manera. Debía de ser una alucinación, de primavera había indudablemente transmutado a pesadilla. Naruto ya estaba emocionado saltando de arriba a abajo, buscando discos compactos de grupos ficticios en las estanterías.

"¡Cradle of Filth, Itachi-san¡El grupo de los vampiros!"

"¡Pero Naruto, ese grupo es más viejo que... yo! Además, el _black metal_ no pinta con tu personalidad, es más para la gente desconsolada y sin una vida propia. (NA: xD) ¿Quieres algo viejo, estridente y que vaya contigo: Heavy metal."

Naruto no supo qué contestar, no sabía absolutamente nada del tema. Para su buena o mala suerte Sasuke interfirió súbitamente en la plática, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

"Puede que no vaya con él, pero al menos déjalo escuchar algo de black metal para que se haga una idea de lo que realmente es." Itachi ensanchó los ojos, sorprendido, para luego refutar la idea, haciendo cierto gesto gracioso con la cabeza.

"Hermanito... hermanito... ¿Sugieres que escuche... tu música, cuando sabes que de todas maneras le va a desagradar?" Sasuke asintió decidido, Naruto observó a Gaara, quien encogió los hombros.

Itachi se acercó a un equipo de cómputo cercano y le introdujo un disco desconocido, después de buscarlo entre miles. La música empezó a sonar, chillante y poderosa, oscura y penetrante. A primera instancia, la voz del cantante le pareció exasperante a Naruto... era como el montón de alaridos de un pobre hombre en la cámara de torturas.

"Este grupo se llama Immortal" Itachi dijo cansinamente y luego cambió el número de pista "Este se llama Children of Boddom, Love like blood, basura, basura, basura... Tiamat... basura, basura y..." cuando dijo que la música no podía ser más estridente escuchó el grupo que (creía) tal vez era la única cosa que Sasuke y Gaara gustaban en común. "Cradle of Filth"

'_¡Es horrible!'_ pensó para sí mismo, incrédulo. _'¡Es un martirio para mis oídos, no lo soporto, parece que están descuartizando una gallina... ó... pateando un perro... ó rayando una pizarra con las uñas!' _

"¡Y ESTE ES IRON MAIDEN!" cuando la música repentinamente cambió y el ambiente pareció tranquilizarse, Naruto suspiró, reconociendo la acertada suposición de Itachi. "¡JUDAS PRIEST! Oh... esto seguro que sí te agrada, es arcaico y escandaloso..."

"¡Suena muy bien!" Naruto se acercó las bocinas, ignorando a sus acompañantes. _'Me temía que Sasuke o Gaara dijeran algo... kyah, espero que hayan pensado que soy un perdedor.'_

"Supongo que las personas que escuchan black metal tienen cierta sensibilidad para captar lo hermoso de lo que escuchan. Por mi parte, prefiero el heavy metal, al igual que Itachi-san." Esa voz tan incambiable y templada.

A Naruto le estremeció el tono, mientras que Sasuke daba un ligero respingo en visible sorpresa. Gaara se tornó para averiguar el emisor del comentario; Itachi rió estruendosamente, muy opuesta a la expresión acongojada de su hermano.

"¿Ki-Kisame-san?" musitó el menor de los Uchiha, en total y palpable consternación.

"¿Eh? Pero miren, si es el pequeño y perverso Sasuke-chan, el que quería beber la sangre de los mosquitos que aplastaba... el que nunca supo cómo esconder bien los _yaoi-manga_ que compraba."

Gaara emitió una risita muda, acompañado de Naruto. Kisame no se turbó en lo absoluto y se volvió para observar al ojiazul. "¿Qué se supone que es esto¿Alguna mala imitación de cantante de _visual kei_?" Naruto instantáneamente dejó reír y alzó una ceja, incómodo. "Y mira, este me parece conocido... oh sí, debo haber visto esta misma expresión desagradable en el rostro de Sasuke." Observó detenidamente a Gaara y después, con un rostro embelesado, saludó al joven de los ojos escarlata "¡Itachi-san¿cómo estás?"

Itachi se pasó una mano por la cara, avergonzado, viendo con desprecio a su leal compañero de secundaria comentando cosas absurdas acerca de los menores.

"¿Cómo estoy, idiota¿Cómo estoy¡Bien, al menos eso era hasta que llegaste tú!"

"Itachi-san... yo... ¡quería verte!"

"No me importa... ¡eres un patético humanoide subnormal, me abochornas¡Cállate de una vez!"

"Pero... pero..."

"¡Pero nada¡Ya te dije que...!"

_Y esto es cosa de toooooodos los días_. Día normal, común y corriente, cabal para Sasuke Uchiha. Esto tardaría; era aburrido, al menos hasta que Kisame se desesperaba. Se aproximó a la puerta, siendo seguido por Gaara y Naruto, éste último apenado.

"Qué lastimoso, pobre Kisame, Itachi-san no debería tratarlo así"

"Aunque no lo parezca, le agrada" agregó Gaara, con gesto convincente "Siente placer al ser maltratado por él, al percibir su desprecio; no entiendo por qué, tal vez tiene cierta tendencia masoquista"

"Tienes razón. Kisame siempre ha sido insultado por mi hermano y nunca le ha reprochado una sola vez."

"Ohhh. Entonces creo que está bien... supongo." Dudó un poco y luego rió Oigan¡quiero tomar algo!"

"Nada de cafeína, psicotrópicos, bebidas adulteradas, alcohólicas, ni licores."

"Eh.. pero, Gaaraaa..."

"Concuerdo con él, eso al menos para ti"

"Saaaa--- ¡Sasuuuuuuukee!"

'_La vida es taaaaaan injusta' _se reprochó a sí mismo Naruto, _'Pero qué hacerle... supongo que soy el que no encaja entre este ¡PAR DE AMARGADOS!... ¡Maldita sea, mi masculinidad se ve en riesgo con este par de ignominiosos T.T!" _y así, entre pensamientos idiotas e incoherentes, marchó hacia cualquier lugar...que el destino tuviera preparado para él...

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**o.o u.uU'... TESTOSTERONA YA ESTÁ EN SUS ÚLTIMAS! XDD seeh, Kao-chan por fin acabará Testosterona, para eso falta poco :3. Disculpen la mala calidad del último capítulo y me disculpo por este también, estuvo excesivamente largo xD. O-o Tomemos en cuenta... ¿quién se quedará Naruto... o.o... Sasuke o Gaara y... el rechazado, se suicidará xD?**

**MWAHAHAHAHAAH! Ohhh... seh. Oh, tal vez vivan como trío el resto de sus vidas... o tal vez sea homicidio :D! Agradezco a mis Reviewers que las(los) amo! KYAAAA:**

Mylen **Chise Black** DeRaNgEd Of YaOi (nota: claro que puedes n.n, seh, estoy halagada! Me sonrojo!) **Nyumi** akemi20 **Hazuki-chan** Oro Makoto Hayama **Nephra** Kamuiyuy **NuriNeko** maca-chan15 **O.o Mivi o.O** BaLucita

**Kataru-chan** Criss

(las puse en negritas pq me da pereza poner las comas xD)

**Y lo que nadie se esperaba de regreso xDD, pero que es tan estúpido como... o.o escuchar música romántica y comer flan a las cinco de la madrugada xD?... ÑAKA ÑAKA!**

**La eterna búsqueda de Naruto por su uke!**

(por _Kao-chan_ que oye música demasiado empalagosa para su propio sake! O.o Brujería? seeh, viva Juan Brujo xD)

(Nota:.. akí los personajes son algo mayorcitos xDDDDD... o.o... espero no se los hayan imaginado de 14 años xD... asie como sho xD)

Después de media hora de afanosa lectura... (en la cual Naruto solamente avanzó una hoja y media al maldito libro!)... concluyó que Kakashi-sensei utilizaba expresiones demasiado complicadas para su vocabulario (como: "subyugar empleando vapuleos y disímiles flagelaciones"... título del subcapítulo dos del primer capítulo XD) así que saltó todo lo que no entendía y viajó hacia el final, donde todos los grandiosos semes daban sus opiniones y sus tácticas de conquista y sometimiento. Por el índice, pasó su mirada por los nombres y características de todos los semes en cuestión. Y así, pensando respetuosamente "¿QUIÉN RÁBANOS (o rabanillos) SON ESTOS TIPOS?" comenzó, por segunda vez, su ardiente y calenturienta lectura.

Dos horas después...

"NO ENTIENDO NADA DE NADA-TTE BAYO!" y tiró el manual por la ventana, cuidando destrozar medio libro en el proceso. "NO SÉ PORQUE DICE QUE ES UNA GUÍA PARA IDIOTAS SI NO ENTIENDO UNA PALABRA DE LO QUE DICE!"

Repentinamente alguien tocó el timbre de su casa (esteeem... aunque su casa no tuviera timbre), fue a abrirla y se sorprendió al ver... TURURURURURURUR (redoble de tambores) al magnífico y esplendoroso... TURURURURURURURURU (estem.. nos falta presupuesto para poner buenos efectos de sonido XD) Yuki Eiri! TA-DA!

"¿Quién rábanos (o rabanillos) eres tu?" preguntó el rubio.

"Dímelo TU, primero" respondió ásperamente el rubio.

"Yaaaa¿qué quieres?" cuestionó nuevamente el rubio, un poco molesto.

"No lo sé¡tu eres quien me molesta!" casi gritó exasperado, el rubio.

"Sabes es muy molesto... ver 'el rubio', 'el rubio'..."

"Seeeeh... Tu eres Tohma Seguchi (o era Seguichi?)¿no?"

"Que pedazo de imbécil... soy Yuki Eiri... Seguro tu seme no te ha de soportar!"

"MI SEME... MIRA RUBIO OXIGENADO--- TU...!"

"Tienes razón... ya no lo aguanto!... es un imbécil!... te lo regalo!" y de la nada apareció TURURURURURURU (ahem...) el magnífico y esplendoroso...

"DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" y dicho esto los tres miraron al narrador... estem... narradora... yo...

"Maldita sea, soy Sasuke Uchiha... ¿tu quién eres?"

"Yuki Eiri..."

"Gusto en conocerte" y se dieron amistosamente--- (léase: como asesinos) la mano. Entonces Sasuke y Yuki entraron en la casa de Naruto, aunque este ni los hubiera invitado a pasar.

"EYYYYYY! No los he invitado!" pero aún así cerró la puerta y les sirvió una tacita de té... y otra tacita de sake... respectivamente, colocándolos en la mesa.

"GRACIAS POR EL SAKE NARUTO-NIICHAN!" y dándole un trago laaaaargo Konohamaru se lo tomó todo y se largó por la ventana, despidiéndose de todos, bien borracho.

Sasuke, dándoles ligeros tragos a su té "bestia verde" importado desde la mismísima aldea del _árbol talado_, le comentó a Yuki: "no te sorprendas, y esto es toooooodos los días... aquí la gente sale de las paredes"

Y Yuki asintió y abordó el tema, aclarándose la voz: "He oído que--- tú, niño... (apuntando a Naruto despectivamente) y el honorabilísimo y lleno valor, coraje y galanura, Señor Uchiha (apuntando a Sasuke) han empezado a tener problemas en su relación sentimental, de índole psicológica y... estem... sexual---"

Y repentinamente Sasuke empezó a toser, se atragantó con el té, (saliéndosele accidentalmente por la nariz), dándose golpes en el pecho.

"Naruto! NO ME HAGAS REÍR!" y Naruto dejó de hacer caras estúpidas, en frente del pelinegro. A Yuki se le saltó una venita de la sien.

"ESCUCHAN LO QUE LES DIGO, IMBÉCILES? ALGUIEN ME LLAMÓ Y ME DIJO QUE NECESITABAN MI AYUDAAAAAA! ME DIJO QUE ESTABAN TENIENDO PROBLEMAS SEXUALES!" y aunque lo gritó y Hinata pasaba por ahí y se desmayó de la impresión, a ninguno de los dos les dio algo de pena, sino, que ambos descarados, lejos de avergonzarse, se enojaron.

"YO NO HABLO DE TU RELACIÓN CON SHUICHI SHINDOU, NI MUCHO MENOS ME ANDO METIENDO EN SUS ASUNTOS! YO NO ANDO DICIENDO POR LA CALLE QUE ESE... HIROSHI... ESTÁ SONSACANDO EN SU RELACIÓN... TAMPOCO HABLO DE SUS VIDEOS PRIVADOS QUE FUERON A DAR LA INTERNET!"

"YO RECIBÍ UNA LLAMADA Y DIJERON QUE ME PAGARÍAN...! Y... CÓMO SABES TODO ESO...?"

"...YO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS SEXUALES! SERÁ SASUKE!"

"Ehhhhh?" silencio muerto "UN MOMENTOO...! YO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS SEXUALES! TU ERES EL QUE NO PUEDES ALCANZAR EL..."

"CÁLLATE LA BOCAAA! NO GRITES ESAS COSAS... TU ERES DEMASIADO VIOLENTO Y ME LASTIMAS!"

"Calma, calma" Yuki los calmó "Par de imbéciles... miren, hay cosas para remediar este tipo de problemas..." y ambos los miraron, en desconcierto.

Sip, era verdad, ninguno de los dos lo había llamado. Alguien les había hecho un graaan y costoso favor (ya que Yuki cobra por minuto)... ¿pero quién?...

**En la casa de Shinoooo...**

"¿Hola? Siiii... me llamo Chouji... Akimichi... siiii... quiero comprar una carpa de circo... sí... con leones y todo... ¡siiii! El puesto de helados entero también... ésta es mi dirección... ¡claro que lo pagaré en efectivo!... siii... hasta luego, siiii, Konohagakure, hasta luego, gracias" y picó un pequeño botón en el teléfono.

La risa siniestra de Shino se escuchó a tres centímetros.

"TODOS A LOS QUE PISARON ALGÚN INSECTO EN SU VIDA ME LAS PAGARÁN! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ---- ESTAS 2000 BROMAS TELEFÓNICAS A TODA KONOHAGAKURE MÁS BASTARÁN!" y después de esto, colgando el auricular, unas pequeñas antenitas estilo chapulín colorado salieron de su cabeza y empezó a acariciarse las palmas de las manos, como una mosca lo haría... "QUE HARÁ TODA LA GENTE EN KONOHA SI LE COMPRO Y PAGO POR COSAS COSTOSAS E INSERVIBLES Y LLENO SU CASA DE BASURA, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! INSECTS WILL RULE!"

"REVENGEEEEEEE! MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA... SOY EL NUEVO VENGADOOOOOR!"

**TBC**

XDDDD se me cuidan

Atte YOOOO (u.u no lo podía hacer más largo uu? uhhhh)


	12. Anonymous Toughts

**_Advertencia_**: Pseudo-Spoilerr! Personaje que aparece desde el capítulo 281 del manga OwO yo lo kería usar, es que es tan lovely annoying; si no lo leen, pues ni moyo xD.. _SaixNaru xD_.

**Testosterona**

**_Capítulo Once: _**Anonymous Thoughts_. (Anonymous)._

"_**Yo soy... como la imperfección; la imperfección envuelta en una espeso velo de fantasías pertenecientes a individuos que no saben siquiera; siquiera, lo que es inigualable, lo inequívoco: la perfección. **_

_**Ellos me creen perfecto, pero ellos no se percatan de lo que ciertamente soy... Soy la muerte misma: haré que tu corazón se desangre hasta que no puedas más que admirarme en tu sueño eterno.**_

_**Te aniquilaré con mi amor... Con mi inigualable amor… con mi mortífero amor... Te aniquilaré, y desmembraré lo que sientes por mi... Arrepiéntete de haberme amado y perece; sucumbe con todo mi sombrío y ennegrecido amor..."**_

Lo besó, sintiendo su cálida respiración sobre el rostro y el desagradable hálito que inconfundible, hedía a cerveza y a cigarro. Pero las manos de él sobre su cuello se sentían tan bien y esa necesidad agobiante del cuerpo del otro chico sobre el propio.

Las caderas se juntaron abruptamente, a causa del movimiento del muchacho de cabello oscuro, un poco impetuoso; apisonando la parte genital de su compañero con la retaguardia; tan bebido que no pareció advertirlo.

"_Sa-Sai... detente... Sai... estás ebrio"_

"_Na-Naruto... ¿tienes miedo?... ¿qué tienes entre las piernas?... ¿temes que vea que no tienes nada?"_

_Al rubio le molestó un poco el comentario, aunque estaba decidido a desecharlo de sus pensamientos: Sai era un pesado de primera. Lo ignoró por algunos instantes, pero luego pareció inconcebible, las caricias se incrementaban con cada gemido que emitía y sus manos, la manos de Sai, resbalaban torpemente intentando encontrar piel y carne cálida que pudiera tocar y sentir._

_Y él, no sabía, francamente, porque había aceptado la invitación de ése chico, si tanto le desagradaba... ¿es que en el fondo, pero realmente en algún espacio recóndito de su ser... le... "atraía"?_

_El otro muchacho, lejos de pensar en cualquier cosa; seguía hurgando en el cuerpo del rubio, desabrochando botones, bajando cremalleras, besando cada parte de tez morena inmaculada que hallaba._

_Era tan deleitable, tal irreal. Cuando el ojiazul cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía; que estaba en el piso y que ambos tenían muy pocas prendas de vestir, empezó a asustarlo la idea de lo que se avecinaba. Miró hacia su izquierda y contempló el innombrable arte de Sai; deprimente, innominado; los preciosos dibujos de cosas que no tenían identidad, ni tiempo, ni autor. Por alguna razón u otra Sai no era Sai... Sai no era nadie y esa idea lo entristeció un poco. _

"_Sai..." musitó, sin conseguir captar la atención del joven de los ojos oscuros "Sai..." y dicho esto, empujó levemente hacia atrás a su acompañante, haciéndolo reaccionar._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó un poco molesto, apartando el cabello azabache de sus ojos, mirando fijamente al rubio._

_Naruto, un poco nervioso, se levantó; provocando que el otro perdiera la posición, a horcajadas sobre él, quedando situados frente a frente, sentados sobre el piso de madera. _

"_¿Cuál..." pausó, indeciso, interrogándose si la pregunta era acertada "...es tu verdadero nombre?"_

_El cándido cuestionamiento pareció hacerle gracia al mayor, ya que sonrió levemente, quizás con una mueca algo falsa y con un suspiro, contestó perezosamente:_

"_Naruto... no tengo nombre... no tengo pasado... no tengo nada... No sé quien soy. Creo que es mi drama existencial..." _

_La respuesta extrañó a Naruto. ¿Cómo que no era nadie?. ¿Cómo se podía ser nadie y decirlo tan tranquilamente?._

"_¿Cómo es eso?" volvió a inquirir, claramente desconcertado. _

"_Eres tan inteligente... y no lo puedes entender" tocó la cabeza del muchacho de ojos azules suavemente, crispándole los nervios. "No tengo identidad, como todo mi arte... no tengo destino. Mi destino es morir y no trascender, ser olvidado... como el de todos los humanos"_

_Naruto lo observó intrigado por su lacónica respuesta: 'Mi destino es morir'. La culpabilidad lo inundó con fuerza, mientras que intentaba por cualquier medio refutar la opinión del sonriente Sai. "Pero, Sai tú eres importa..." sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido burdamente._

"_Naruto... después de un tiempo te das cuenta que simplemente eres un rol dentro de una tragedia mal planeada y erróneamente dirigida, ejecutada de manera mediocre por ti y por todos los demás seres que te rodean... no crees que... ¿a veces tu nacimiento fue un error y que no encajas en esta obra que es la vida? Yo no tengo por qué encajar... no soy nadie, no participo siquiera como espectador. Puedo arruinar tu obra con mis actos. Pero lo que hagamos no afectará en absoluto la mía, **ya que no existe**."_

_Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales no sucedió nada, aunque fueron rotos por Naruto que se le acercó suavemente, le tomó el rostro con delicadeza y lo besó. Lo miró a los ojos por algunos efímeros y fugaces segundos, después pasó ambos brazos por su cuello y lo abrazó, cayendo penosamente encima de él._

"_Sai... yo tampoco tengo obra... Arruínala... arruina mi inexistente obra... arruínala"_

_Pero el muchacho de ojos y cabello oscuros sólo lo envolvió con su cuerpo de manera protectora y le besó en la frente._

"_**Yo no soy... nadie**, para arruinar tu obra... Naruto..."

* * *

_

Los genios tienen talento. Los genios tienen el mundo entre sus dedos. Los genios siempre serán genios, hasta el final de los tiempos.

Pero yo no soy nadie.

Pero yo no existo.

Esta es mi obra, es lacrimosamente anónima, no tiene emociones, carece de cualquier clase de paroxismo.

Pero igualmente es bella y no lo comprendo.

No puedo entender como es que una obra guarda más sensaciones de los que el autor puede.

Esta es la primera emoción que siento: te odio y te amo.

Es por lo cual se contrae mi corazón. Amor y odio, odio y amor. ¿Soy culpable por lo que siento?.

No, no lo soy.

No lo soy, me exonero de toda falta.

La culpa, indudablemente, la tienes **_tú_**.

* * *

Naruto se detuvo a mirar por unos momentos el cuadro ganador de la exhibición del Museo Local Amateur de ese bimestre. Muchas veces intentó ganar el premio, pero falló, siendo descalificado por su mediocre habilidad y su ininteligible dibujo. Entonces tomó la determinación de tomar clases de diseño con el ganador del anterior bimestre, un jactancioso e indolente chico (pero con una innegable capacidad) que terminó destrozando las aspiraciones artísticas del rubio.

Naruto, recordando esto, siguió embelesado, examinando las delicadas líneas de la imagen ganadora y los suaves colores pastel de las figuras surrealistas. Era hermoso, aunque, como decía en su epígrafe, junto con el título "Pensamientos Anónimos", carecía de sentimientos: le transmitía una sensación de vacío muy profunda.

Bien, _eso_ era talento.

Pensándolo mejor, parecía _su estilo_; los pensamientos muy adecuados a lo que _él_ era... ó lo que _seguía siendo_: nada. Y el autor, como siempre lo había sido él, era _desconocido_. Era un _anónimo_.

Sasuke se le acercó por la espalda, observando la imagen, paseando sus expertos ojos por cada milímetro de la pintura. Luego, guardando comentarios, inquirió al rubio, sacándolo del trance:

"¿Qué opinas?" pero Naruto suspiró, indeciso y respondió, sin dar a entender nada:

"¿Qué opinas tú?"

Sasuke encogió los hombros.

"No lo sé. Es talentoso; pudo guardar dolor en su belleza; belleza en el dolor, o... eso supongo yo. Este individuo, "Anónimo", ha ganado desde que entré al primer concurso (hace unos cuantos meses, jeje)... he intentado igualarle, pero..."

"Pero su aptitud es innegable... es demasiado magnífico" Naruto agregó, interrumpiendo a Sasuke.

"Exacto..." éste asintió, extrañado. El rubio hablaba como si conociera al creador de la obra "...su obra anterior fue hermosa. Se llamó..."

"_Amor y Perfección._" Sasuke pensó un poco, luego cayó en la cuenta que las palabras no salían de su boca, sino que la voz era emitida desde un lugar detrás suyo, en el cual Naruto tenía sus ojos clavados. "La dibujé con carboncillo en opalina... no utilicé sombreados más que en algunos lugares de la nula ambientación. Fue, sin duda, una de mis mejores obras... y también fue... una de las que más aborrecí..."

Sasuke observó a sus espaldas, extrañado, al exageradamente alto personaje de expresión alegre, aunque fingida. _'¿A quién mierda le habla este tipo?'_

"S-Sai..." Naruto tartamudeó sorprendido "¿T-Tú...?"

'_¿SAI?... ¿Qué?... ¿Se... conocen?' _

"¡.¿TÚ?.!" pero entonces Gaara salió de la nada, bramando fieramente al excelente pintor, quien no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

'_¿Qué diablos... sucede aquí... o qué?' _el Uchiha pensó, escandalizado.

El llamado Sai se rascó la cabeza al ver el ademán del pelirrojo, con un gesto inexpresivo; para después sonreír con una mueca más apagada que los focos fundidos del humilde Museo.

"Uy... pero miren... el sustituto de Hyuuga-san..." pausó, ignorando a Gaara olímpicamente. Éste lo miró con odio, pero finalmente optó por omitir su cometario. Después de todo sabía quién era, no iba a discutir con un imbécil. "por cierto..." ahora se tornó a Sasuke, minándolo con la mirada "¿quién es este perdedor?"

Sasuke frunció el seño, intentando responder el inexplicable insulto. "Uchiha Sa..."

"¿_UchiSasu... _no serás el hombre taciturno que dibuja moribundos en macilenta consunción? Me asombras, pensaba que eras algún tipo de desahuciado. _Epitafios de sus próximas tumbas_ fue tu mejor obra, lástima que después de esa no hayas producido más que basura. La inscripción fue lo mejor:

'_Vivimos en una cárcel de placeres materiales, como si estuviéramos muertos. No razonamos porque no somos nada más que eso: carne, huesos y goce; internamente no vivimos ni pensamos. Los epitafios de sus próximas tumbas es clara: Disfrutaron hasta que pudieron, mientras se percataban de su realidad y su mísera relevancia'_."

Sasuke permaneció estático. ¿Qué responder a ése imprudente y maligno crítico que seguramente sabía más de técnicas de dibujo y pintura que las que él nunca llegaría a conocer?. Articuló sonidos incomprensibles en su boca, pero finalmente no dijo nada.

"¿Basura? Disculpa¡Sasuke es mejor dibujante que tú!"

"Naruto, tú, en tu condición de mediocre, tienes vedado opinar sobre lo que desconoces"

El rubio frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza, incapaz de reprochar nada a su antiguo instructor de pintura. Pero Gaara, no pudiendo soportar más sus hirientes palabras, dio un paso hacia delante y suspiró, hosco.

"Cállate." replicó, con la sangre ahora llegándole a la cabeza, visiblemente furioso. Todos guardaron sepulcral silencio, mientras que éste, amenazante, alzaba la voz. "No le hables así... Naruto no es ningún mediocre... No vuelvas a referirte a él esa manera... o de otro modo, _te mataré_"

"¿Quién eres tú para exigirme eso?" Sai se intimidó un poco, aunque su contestación se pronunció con tono desafiante.

"Gaara, mi nombre es Gaara. Soy quien soy por lo que siento, tengo y deseo. Y ya. Recuérdalo" ultimó, serio. "Ya que no eres nadie, nunca hablé contigo. Nunca importunaste a Naruto. Nunca estuviste aquí. No mereces siquiera mi odio. Eres un espacio vacío en mi memoria."

Sai sonrió, bajando la vista, luego se mordió el labio, a sabiendas que su réplica no había sido del todo agradable. ¿Qué clase de cometario era, tomando en cuenta que estaba dirigido hacia alguien con quien tenía cierto enlace emocional?

Y sucedido esto, Gaara abrazó a Naruto, murmurándole

"No eres ningún mediocre."

"Lo sé." respondió éste, con tono de voz seguro, dando un pequeño vistazo hacia Sasuke.

"Creo que lo mejor será irnos" musitó este último, tomando de la mano a Naruto y dándole la espalda a Gaara.

Naruto asintió y sin despedirse de Sai, se dio la medio vuelta y abandonó con sendos pasos el penoso y desaliñado Museo Amateur.

* * *

_Eres culpable de hacerme miserable, pero yo reprimí todos esos sentimientos. Después de todo algún día tendrías que irte._

_¿Entonces... esto es un adiós?_

_¿Es esto una despedida?_

_Esto no es nada, nunca te conocí. Nunca me hablaste, aunque me tocabas yo no te sentía. Esto es amor: lo que yo nunca sentí y aún me niego a sentir._

_Mis pensamientos son anónimos. Me esmero en amarte y me esmero en desaparecer. Te amo._

_Te amo... Te amo.

* * *

_

Sasuke caminó en silencio, hasta que, débil ante la curiosidad, se animó a inquirir tímidamente:

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Otro imbécil" Gaara articuló, derramando hiel en cada sílaba pronunciada.

Naruto miró al suelo, más luego suspiró con resignación.

"Su nombre es Sai" explicó tranquilamente "Durante algún tiempo fue mi maestro de pintura. Una persona tan segura de su nulidad que rechazó una brillante carrera profesional por seguir ganando, año tras año, el concurso en el Museo Local Amateur."

"Es en realidad patético" el pelirrojo siseó, con amargura. "Él iba a las pláticas de rehabilitación donde conocí a Naruto. Luego empezó a ausentarse demasiado, hasta que ya no lo volví a ver nuevamente. No le di importancia, aunque pensé que había muerto por sobredosis"

Naruto le dio un suave codazo al ojiverde, como reprendiéndolo.

"La verdad..." reconoció apenado el rubio, pasándose una mano por el cabello "...es que yo fui quien me separé de él. Me dañaba, me hería con sus palabras. Parecía odiarme, todo su desprecio estaba dirigido a mí."

'_Más, sin embargo, con sus caricias me daba entender todo lo contrario.'_

"¿Entonces se conocían? Pero ¿qué tienes qué ver con la obra 'Amor y Perfección'?"

Naruto miró fijamente a los ojos a Sasuke y sonrió, avergonzado.

"Yo escribí la leyenda del cuadro. Yo posé desnudo para esa pintura. Yo fui la musa detrás del artífice. Me sorprende que la haya exhibido, digo... después de tanto tiempo; además... nunca la terminó... solamente posé una vez y lo que yo logré observar en ese cuadro era un simple bosquejo..."

"Es la obra más hermosa que he visto" Sasuke afirmó con tenacidad. "Era perfecta" aseguró, finalizando con la misma convicción de la primera frase pronunciada. "Algo que ningún aficionado sería capaz de plasmar..."

"Sai siempre fue alguien con demasiados sentimientos reprimidos. El arte fue, invariablemente, el único método con el cual pudo expresarse" el ojiazul suspiró, con una expresión en el rostro que mostraba su lastimera resignación. Luego se había dirigido hacia el pelinegro, con la sonrisa más plástica que pudo esbozar, inquiriendo a su vez: "Sasuke... tú... ¿por qué dibujas?"

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido; de entre un millón de respuestas, algunas bastante lógicas y concretas, otras demasiado estúpidas para ser propiamente analizadas; atinó a solamente a cuestionar:

"¿Nunca has deseado desaparecer?"

Naruto se palpó la cabeza suavemente, despeinándose un poco.

"No" mintió, resuelto. Se encogió de hombros y enarcó una ceja "No todos somos _tan románticos_, Uchiha"

Sasuke sonrió con melancolía y bastante docilidad.

"Es simple, dibujo porque me gusta. Mi mano se mueve por sí sola, es instintivo" concluyó.

"Eso sonó muy animal".

"Ja, lo sé".

"Eso es en parte, aunque no del todo cierto" interfirió Gaara. Los dos anteriores lo observaron, sorprendidos de su repentino interés. "Si fuera así, no sería una expresión del todo tuya, así que tú dibujas concienzudamente. Lo que hace hermosa a una obra de arte es el lado humano de la misma... Si no lo hicieras plasmando _todo tu yo_ en ella, sería un retrato vacío... serían líneas sin sentido... Sería una belleza simbólica. Sería algo... estúpido."

* * *

_Hace tiempo yo empecé a pintar. Mi hermano reconocía mis trabajos y decía que le agradaban, por eso yo ponía un especial esmero en hacer paisajes para él._

_Por eso yo pintaba un trozo de mí, al plasmar los árboles y lagos que él tanto deseaba conocer._

_Él adoraba los paisajes._

_Amaba cada uno de los detalles: las sombras, los árboles, el horizonte azul; recuerdo que solía estudiar sus obras favoritas con minuciosidad hasta que era muy tarde y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que se quedaba dormido encima de las mismas._

_Pero entonces **sucedió**._

_**Él se fue **y yo ya no pude sentir esa pasión que experimentaba al intentar hacerlo feliz._

_Continué dibujando, cada vez mejorando mi técnica, descubriendo nuevos estilos, utilizando nuevos matices._

_Pero jamás volví a hacer una pintura tan hermosa como las de antes, cuando las dedicaba a mi hermano. Mi dibujo era mejor, pero nadie quería comprar mi trabajo, en ningún museo querían exhibir mis cuadros y yo caía en una profunda depresión._

_Entonces, después de cierto tiempo, **lo conocí**. _

_Yo en ese periodo comenzaba a exhibir mis trabajos gratuitamente en el museo amateur. Algunas personas les interesaba adquirirlos, a un costo bastante mezquino, claro. A ése precio ni siquiera conseguía el dinero suficiente para comprar la pasta y preparar los colores._

_**Cuando lo conocí**, estaba con un chico pelirrojo en los talleres de rehabilitación. Hacía pocas reuniones que el pelirrojo se había incorporado al grupo y desde ése momento observé que ambos compartían una clase de vínculo que en el preciso instante no me expliqué, pero que ahora ínfimamente alcanzo a comprender. _

_Y aunque al principio no me agradó mucho, porque hablaba demasiado, rápidamente brotó en mí una clase de atracción inevitable hacia él._

_Lo reconocía. Me había llamado la atención porque lo había sorprendido meses antes en el museo amateur, postulado una de sus obras para el concurso bimestral._

_Era, sinceramente, una mediocridad en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero...tenía algo especial que mis obras no tenían._

_Pasión... Desesperanza. Era horrorosa... pero a mí me pareció admirable. _

_Describía la profundidad y la belleza de una muerte en vida que yo había experimentado, pero jamás me había envalentonado a plasmar._

_Por supuesto que fue una de las obras que desecharon. Ja. Obviamente._

_Prosiguiendo: empecé a entablar conversaciones cortas con él._

_Encantador. Ingenuo. Algo que jamás me esperé del autor de un retrato tan oscuro. Parecía un niño normal, con familia, con estudios, con un sitio dónde dormir apaciblemente, con una mesa dónde comer, con amigos con quiénes reír o llorar... con personas alrededor que lo adoraban, que lo mimaban._

_¿Estaba equivocado?_

_No del todo. Nunca me equivoco._

_Hablamos de pintura. Joven ilustrado. Conocía a muchos expositores del dibujo y la pintura (y otros tantos que no eran tan conocidos), sus obras, movimientos artísticos a los que pertenecían... técnicas que utilizaban... todo. Me maravillé._

_¿Sandro Boticcelli, Salvador Dalí, Giotto, Van Gogh, Katsushika, Frans Halsh, W. Kandisky, Picasso, Monet, Renoir, Eugène Delacroix, David Treniers, Van Eyck?_

_Sabía tanto de arte contemporáneo, como de clásico, moderno y tradicional._

_Estaba muy alegre, pero no lo demostré..._

_Nunca lo hice. Jamás lo haré._

_Por semanas dejé de fumar y de alcoholizarme con la regularidad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Me sentía rejuvenecido. Entonces empecé a faltar las rehabilitaciones._

_Ya no lo necesitaba. O eso creí._

_Un día ése maldito pelirrojo se fue. Para estos momentos **él** acudía cada dos o tres días a lecciones de pintura conmigo y me había narrado gran parte de su vida. Algo sobre un tal Hyuuga-san; sobre un tipo raro, Kiba; Sakura-chan; sobre el pelirrojo, Gaara; sobre su tutora, una rubia desastrosa; etcétera, etcétera, etcétera._

_Su vida era hermosa, perfecta, divina (omitiendo los detalles del pasado). Digna de envidiar. Y por qué no reconocerlo: lo envidiaba. Y para mi sorpresa cada vez esa atracción hacia él era más fuerte. _

_Lo envidiaba, sentía rabia... pero me extasiaba. ¿Sentimientos encontrados? Algo así. Y lo peor era que... moría por dentro. No tenía sentimientos, no era humano. O eso creía yo de mí mismo. Pero aún así, cuando estaba con él mis sentimientos desbordaban... lo sé. Es confuso._

_¿Cómo explicarlo? _

_Lo odiaba, pero lo amaba. Se suponía yo que era un objeto, pero sentía... y ésa sensibilidad me volvía débil, pero me hacía prepotente; arisco, pero susceptible al mundo y a él._

_Bah. Como si eso ahora fuera importante._

_El asunto es que intenté **evadirlo**. Ya saben. Evadir lo que sentía por él. _

_Mala idea: todo crecía con más intensidad dentro de mí._

_Y lo peor era que no sabía disimular nada bien. Necesitaba herirlo. Necesitaba pisotearlo. Necesitaba degradarlo. Y me parecía un verdadero deleite, ya que él siempre adoptaba una pose sumisa._

_Así sucedió durante semanas enteras... él se separó totalmente de Hyuuga-san (Gaara contribuyó mucho, a decir verdad) y se dedicó en su totalidad a las penas que yo me encargaba de propinarle._

_Todo acabó tan repentinamente que yo mismo me sorprendí. _

_**Yo estaba bebido**. Quería verlo desnudo. Quería poseerlo. Lo toqué, lo acaricié... pero finalmente me arrepentí. Miles de preguntas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza._

_Y por más que lo intentase, no alcanzaba a acertar la respuesta... ¿Lo... amaba?._

_Lo amaba. Ja. En verdad._

_No podía dañarlo realmente. Así que me detuve y él se desnudó por su propia cuenta y lo dibujé. _

_No lo dibujé como **él creía** que era. Sino como **yo sabía** que era._

_No lo dibujé como un rostro ó como un cuerpo. _

_Ó como un muñeco sin alma. _

_Lo dibujé como un niño. Un niño solitario y triste. Un niño amado por todos, excepto por sí mismo. Porque él no era digno de ser amado. Porque él era un muñeco sin alma. Porque él era un ser depravado e inútil._

_Pero no. En lo absoluto._

_Yo jamás le dije nada, porque para él yo solamente jugaba con sus sentimientos. Mejor así¿no?. Mejor que me viera como alguien incapaz de sentir nada por nadie. Alguien tan egoísta que era capaz de utilizarlo para su propia diversión. Capaz de hacerlo sufrir._

_Ésa fue mi expresión de amor. Su expresión fue la leyenda del cuadro._

_Un cuadro sin cara, más que la identidad que el amor puesto en él podía expresar. Porque a decir verdad lo que yo quería materializar ahí era algo irrealizable: un ser, no un cuerpo, y con éste, el sentimiento que me ataba inexorablemente a él: amor. _

_Pero el amor y la esencia de alguien no se pueden representar con líneas, sombras y espacios._

_Después de eso pinté más y con mayor escrupulosidad, aunque él se hubiera estado distanciando de mí. Aunque nuestra sadomasoquista relación se hubiera estado perdiendo lentamente._

_Yo sufrí como nunca antes lo había hecho; pero no lo busqué, ni me disculpé, ni intenté enmendar las cosas. Y dibujé, una y otra vez. Dibujé, coloreé, teñí, ilustré, retraté. Todo lo escupí. Con odio, con amor, con ambos._

_Hubo ofertas de trabajo. Las hubo. Pero ninguno de esos ineptos podían entender la verdadera profundidad de lo que yo sentía por cada imagen. Eran invaluables. Yo no podía desprenderme de una manera tan fácil de ellos, aún menos si estaba enterado de que un montón de simios vulgares los iban a apreciar y a juzgar._

_No quería ser un profesional. No quería. No quería que mis pinturas tuvieran un nombre ó estuvieran sujetos a un apellido (el mío, en todo caso), yo quería que mis cuadros tuvieran una identidad propia._

_De todas maneras empezaron a venderse. A precios altos. Y empecé a ganar mes tras mes el concurso bimestral._

_Todo **sobre él,** todo. Sobre su sonrisa, sobre su llanto, sobre su cuerpo, sobre su **todo**._

_Porque lo amaba._

_Y el amor es algo que no se puede remediar.

* * *

_

La música era tan suave.

Ese bar era tan agradable.

Lo había visitado varias veces, pero nunca antes imaginó que personas como _ése fenómeno_ lo visitaran a menudo.

Tenía música ambiental de _The Beatles_ y aunque esto no le simpatizaba del todo, a Naruto parecía entusiasmarle la idea.

"¡Escucha!" lo escuchaba murmurar al pelirrojo, que a veces le dedicaba una que otra sonrisa semioculta. "¿Recuerdas?" preguntaba y luego emitía una risita de complicidad que le destrozaba lentamente el corazón.

Bueno... ¿qué no le gustaran _The Beatles_ era acaso un delito? Ciertamente, pensó, ser un capricho patológico de la naturaleza siempre se había considerado como un delito. Suspiró cansino. La música lo adormecía.

"¿Qué pasa Sasuke-teme?... ¿Uh?... ¡Escucha, escucha!... Ahhhh... ¡Ése no es John Lennon!" (quizás no recordaba que se había separado de los Beatles) y Naruto de nuevo con ésa obsesión enfermiza sobre los cantantes muertos.

"Naruto" y le dirigía sus ojos, plagados con _ésa mirada_.

"¡Sasuke-teme, parece que te quedaste bizco!" replicaba alegre, aunque algo intimidado.

Y entonces Sasuke se cansaba y...

"Creo que es hora de hablar" Gaara irrumpió, seco. El rubio y el pelinegro lo observaron, estupefactos. No les sorprendía que Gaara estuviera serio ó que fuera algo brusco, sino que tuviera deseos de hablar. "Naruto, es hora de que hablemos"- repitió, haciendo un extraño énfasis en la última palabra.

Y Naruto miró al suelo, acongojado. Sasuke se mordió el labio y alzó las cejas, indignado.

"¿Qué?" inquirió el mayor.

"No soy estúpido, Uchiha; ni quieras pasar tú por uno. No pretendas fingir que no nos escuchaste hablar esta mañana. Tú te enteraste. Al principio pensé que no nos habías oído... pero tu comportamiento... eres demasiado transparente." el pelirrojo concluyó, sonriendo con amargura. Sasuke permaneció serio, pero interiormente estaba dolido. Lo recordaba... ¿cómo olvidar que Naruto había dicho...? "Sabes que él me dijo que me amaba... y sabes que quiere irse conmigo."

Sasuke lo recordó y esto se clavó en su pecho como una daga ardiente. Iba a morir.

"¿Y esto a razón de...?" inquirió, aún sin mostrar su molestia.

"Mañana me voy, Uchiha. Lo que quiero que sepas es que este viaje ya estaba planeado así, no es nada personal."

'_¿Nada personal? Esa no se la cree ni él mismo... ¡Cretino, cínico, lo voy a...!' _pensó Sasuke, pero no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado cubriendo estos pensamientos con el recuerdo de la voz de Naruto mencionando la declaración. _'Te amo... te amoo...'_... ¿Qué mierda?... ¿Se conformaba con esto?

"Me parece bien" contestó. "Entonces esta es la última noche que los veré."

"Quizás"

"¿Quizás?... ¿Volverán?"

"Quizás... será la última vez que me veas por aquí. Quizás Naruto permanezca aquí. Quizás cualquier cosa" Gaara ultimó, con seriedad.

"¡Un... mo...!" Naruto abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido.

"Me parece bien" Sasuke concluyó. "Entonces creo que esta es como una despedida ¿no?"

"Si tú lo ves así..." Gaara se encogió de hombros.

Naruto bajó la cabeza. Estaba algo melancólico. Quiso derramar unas lágrimas oculto, pero en sus mejillas sintió los toscos y helados dedos que le inmovilizaron y le levantaron la vista y le causó un escalofrío el blanco brazo por detrás de su cuello que le sostuvo la cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho." Escuchó la voz de Sasuke. "Pero si es acaso la última vez que te veré, no desaprovecharé ni un segundo".

Y cerró los ojos al sentir los bruscos labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, la dulce e inexperimentada lengua estudiando los recovecos de su boca y su deliciosa respiración acompasada sobre su rostro.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo

* * *

**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (grito de impotencia) ¡No se quejen! Sé que estuvo fatal. T,T

**Fatal. ¡Y la tardanza¡Dios, expíenme¡Excúsenme¡Los amo demasiado! Todos esos reviews con tantas esperanzas en la incorregible de Kao-chan. No es que se me haya olvidado... sino que culpo a las obligaciones y pues... a... 6.6 a la directora de mi colegio de ninias. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!). Debo agradecer sus reviews y a un fic InuKai en inglés –muy sencillo, pero- muy bueno que me inspiraron **(cualquiera en el fandom en inglés de TeniPuri lea 1000 Paper Cranes xD)

Ahhhh, por favor. Odio a _los desgraciados_ que descontinúan fics. No quiero que me odien. (aunque bueno... ya he descontinuado fics.. jeje) Cállate, paréntheses! n.nUu como iba diciendo... como mi amada Nuri dice ¡MALA HIERBA NUNCA MUERE MWAHAHAHAHA! (risita patentada por Iori Yagami xD) Aunque desearan mi asesinato, aquí estoyy, JAJA! (e inmiscuyendo al pobre Sai xD) (**Sai:** I'll kel yah! n.n) Adorable, como él sólo xD!

Este fic está a milímetros del final. Este cap fue de relleno, lo sé. ¿Cómo lo llaman?. ¡El aporte! Pero, pero... ¡dos capítulos!. ¡Dos capítulos!. ¡Eso es todo!.Ustedes son mi motor:

**Fati-chan87:** ¡Arigatou! Sé que da morbo jejeje. Besos a ti también (muaaack) KYYYAA! **AISHITERU-SHUICHI:** muchas gracias :P jejeje. Pondré a Shu-chan, promesa xDD. Él es cutie. **Aoi-Hikawa: **Ah, mi linda Aoi-chan xD no importa xP lo importante es que hubo review y lo amé (dead) KYAA! En serio que sublime eres x3 U abrazo y un beso y estudias mucho x3 (comes tus verduras)** Hazuki-chan: **¡La HazuHazu! (ojines de estrellinas) ¡LA KERO UN MONTÓN! Usted es tan linda gente conmigo. ¡GRACIAS! xD ¡hagamos un grupo banda, a lo mejor me meto a estudiar el acordeón xD se llamará: 6.6 las "pocholateras yaoieskas del norte" ¡ajúa! (6.6 ¡k viva el nte xD!)** Neko-chan: **KYAAA! No creo merecerme tanto halago xD muchas gracias has alimentado mi autoestima XD ¡que dulzura de mujer xD! No me admires, no lo merezco TT admira a... la pájara pinta sentada en su verde limón xD. Tkuidas y me saludas a la Kamui y dile ke le mando un beso. A ti tmbn n.n **ShInIgAmIYuKiQuInCy: **uta, intento de tragedia xD mal logrado, por cierto. Disculpa, soy mala para casi cualquier género. M Gracias x tu review! n.n Seeeh he caktado la enderekta xD!** Miaru: **mi queridísima Miaru-chan n.n, no importa, sabes? TT siempre me dejas review, ya actualizaré sé que soy desobligada, perdóname!** Mylen: **a ti gracias por tu review n.nUu no se matará... (o eso creo yo) –miradas asesinas de todas- bien... ya! no se mata -.- prometido, aunke mis promesas ya no son verosímiles xDD** maca-chan15: **tu tambn xDD gracias por el review! kyaaa!1 lo siento!1** NuriNeko: **¿como yoo? NOOO, vas excelentemente! Escribir como yo sería como un retroceso x.x En muchas cosas considero que escribes magníficamente mejor que yop xD. ¡Ah, Nuri, que dulce eres! TKERO! nn espero que vayas muy bien, señorita crema de maní! Te cuidas!** Chibi-Poio: **KYAAAAAAAA! Gracias por tu review! TT no importa XDDDD kyaaaa, ke animos me das! XDDDDD. Mwhahahahahahhahhahaha. Ok, entendido. XDDD Siiii TT Ah, amo cuando sufre. Bueno te cuidas n.n.

Y unos que acabo de leer:

**Azumi no Gaara:** Muchas gracias, estoy tan emociondada que no puedo ni respirar! Muchas gracias! **Chise Black**: Ay Dios, muchas gracias por los animos! Ya actualicé, espero que no te haya defraudado! **Katara Uzumaki**: Lo siento, ya actualicé, muchas gracias! **Naitsirc**: Pues mi último review. Metalera? xDD Pues, eso creo yo xDD. Ehem... xDD muchas gracias. Ah, unchico yaoiesko, leeré tu fic! Kyaa! (ojos de estrellas)Acabada la universidad? Pues... estaría con eso dando unareferencia para que descubrieras mi edad xDD.Gracias por tu review! Inspirador. xP

Demasiado para mí. ¡Me desmayo! En serio. Me duele el estómago de la emoción. Ah, son tan buenos conmigo, no lo merezco T.T. no merezco tanto amor, comprensión, esperanza y ¿admiración? (ò.ó madre mía, el Apocalipsis! Alguien me admira! i.i (me da miedo T.T) Bueno, la búskeda de Naru por su uke lo postearé en el prox cap xD.

Se cuidan mucho n.nUu, me despido muy cariñosamente y un beso a todas, gracias por leer mi fic!


End file.
